I Want You to Need Me
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Perceraian memang menyakitkan. Terkadang itu adalah satu-satunya jalan menuju kebahagiaan. Benar, bagi Draco dan Hermione, tapi tidak untuk Ron.
1. Anniversary Battle of Hogwarts

_**Hi, everyone!**_

Lama nggak buat multichapter, Anne sering diminta oleh para readers buat nulis lagi cerita yang panjanggggggg! Walaupun Anne masih banyak tugas dan kegiatan yang padat banget, sebagai pelepas rindu dengan cerita-cerita Anne, coba deh.. tepat di peringatan 18 tahun Battle of Hogwarts (2 Mei 2016) sekarang, Anne coba buat multichapter dengan pair baru.. (lama sih cuma Anne pertama aja buatnya) Hermione-Draco... mana yang kemarin minta buatin pair ini?!

Yeeeee...

Semoga bisa terhibur, dan Anne nggak tahu ini akan selesai berapa chapter. Anne menulis ini sesuai premis dadakan tadi pagi dan belum kekonsep matang. Well, harapan Anne, cerita ini bisa berkembang sesuai waktu, bisa juga sesuai permintaan pembaca. Semoga di beberapa chapter nanti, Anne bisa coba melibatkan pembaca untuk menentukan jalan cerita ini. Request misalnya.

So, mari merapat dan ikuti kisah ini untuk menghibur hari-hari kalian bersama Anne. Mari membaca!

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Gemuruh tepuk tangan beradu dengan isakan tangis para tamu dalam peringatan 2 Mei hari ini, _Battle of Hogwarts_. Harry mengakhiri pidatonya dengan kalimat penuh daya tarik. Seluruh penyihir yang pernah menjadi saksi betapa beratnya hidup ketika sang raja kegelapan murka, bergetar hebat mendengar Harry berkisah tentang masa-masa kelam itu. Tidak sampai satu jam, Harry turun mimbar dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Si kecil Lily berteriak meminta ayahnya untuk mendekat dan menggendongnya lagi.

"Kasihan Harry, sudah langsung dimintai gendong begitu."

"Memangnya Lily kenapa? Aku perhatikan dari tadi dia menangis terus bersama Ginny," Draco menoleh pada sang istri di sisinya.

"Sakit," kata Hermione lirih, "tadi aku sempat gendong sebentar, badannya hangat. Biasa mau tumbuh gigi. Dari ketiga anak Harry, Lily yang paling tidak mau lepas dari Harry setiap sakit. Kalau sudah begitu, Harry suka direpotkan. Kemarin saja dia lari keluar dari Kementerian. Aku kira ada penyerangan dadakan, eh, ternyata dia dihubungi Ginny kalau Lily rewel dan tidak mau apa-apa kalau tidak sama ayahnya!" kata Hermione sambil tertawa.

Bersama Scorpius, putra Hermione dan Draco, mereka menghadiri peringatan battle tahunan itu bersama. Tahun lalu, Scorpius tidak diajak karena memilih ikut bersama nenek dan kakeknya di Australia. Anak laki-laki berusa tiga tahun itu bersandar malas di pelukan sang ibu.

"Mum tak datang lagi?" tanya Hermione membicarakan ibu mertuanya. Tangannya mengusap-usap pelan rambut pirang Scorpius, duplikat Draco.

Draco menggeleng pelan. "Mum masih belum mau. Ia merasa bukan siapa-siapa dalam perang itu. Bagi Mum, 2 Mei adalah waktu yang tepat untuk ia bisa berlama-lama di makam Dad tanpa ada penyihir lain yang melihatnya. Kau tahu, kan, kami dulu siapa—"

"Ya, aku tahu." Hermione memotong cepat. Draco mulai mengungkit tentang masa lalunya. Masa lalu buruk yang menghantuinya hingga kini. "Maafkan aku, Draco. Aku mohon jangan ungkit lagi masalah ini. Aku melihatmu sekarang. Dirimu yang sekarang. Suamiku dan ayah dari putraku."

Sejak pagi, Draco sebenarnya enggan untuk berangkat menghadiri undangan resmi dari Hogwarts. Ia merasa tak diundang karena nama yang tertera dalam surat adalah nama Hermione. Bukan namanya. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Ia memang masuk dalam sejarah sihir, namanya.. Draco Malfoy, dikenal dalam sejarah perang besar belasan tahun lalu. Tapi bukan sebagai pahlawan. Ia masuk dalam koloni musuh. Berdiri di belakang sang raja kegelapan. Apapun alasannya, Draco yang dulu sangatlah buruk.

"Kini kau suamiku, dan kau bukan seorang musuh yang harus di jauhi," protes Hermione beberapa menit sebelum mereka berangkat.

Kamar Draco dan Hermione terasa dingin begitu masalah undangan itu diungkit Draco sebagai alasannya untuk ia tidak ikut berangkat. "Aku mantan pelahap maut. Aku melarikan diri ketika Potter mengalahkan Voldemort dan aku adalah.. pecundang di mata Ronald Weasley."

"Berhenti menyebut namanya di hadapanku dengan cara seperti itu, Draco Malfoy. Dia masa laluku."

Hermione menunduk. Ia melihat Draco tampak murung sementara acara peringatan battle masih terus berlanjut. Mereka duduk berdampingan tanpa kata. Sesekali hanya keluar untuk menimpali pertanyaan Scorpius yang kritis menanyakan ini itu. Anak itu pun rupanya bosan.

Acara selesai dua jam kemudian. Para undangan yang sebagian besar adalah mantan pejuang dan keluarga siswa Hogwarts pada masa itu memenuhi lorong-lorong siap meninggalkan Hogwarts. Sebagian dari mereka tampak asik bercengrama dan meladeni pertanyaan para wartawan. Tampak Neville dan Minerva sebagai perwakilan Hogwarts begitu juga Harry, Luna, Seamus terlihat dikerubungi beberapa pewarta berita.

Dari ujung lorong, Ron keluar sendiri dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi siap mendekati Harry yang memanggilnya untuk wawancara. Ia sempat menoleh ketika tidak sengaja seorang penyihir menabraknya dari samping. Ron berpaling melihat sekilas apakah laki-laki tua yang menabraknya tidak apa-apa. Namun, apa yang ia lihat tidak hanya sang penyihir tua, ia melihat Hermione, menggandeng tangan Draco sedang berusaha menyingkir dari kerumunan. Scorpius memperhatikan Ron dari posisinya memeluk erat leher Draco yang menggendongnya.

Dada Ron bergemuruh, mantan istrinya kini telah bahagia dengan pria yang menjadi musuhnya sejak kecil. Apa lagi dengan makhluk kecil yang ada di antara mereka. Anak yang dulu sangat ia harapkan bersama Hermione.

"Ron, lebih cepat kau menjawab pertanyaan mereka, lebih cepat kau bisa pulang untuk istirahat!" teriak Harry sambil mengambil alih Lily dari gendongan Ginny.

"Iya, Harry." Jawab Ron ketus. "Aku juga tak mau mereka terus mengejarku sampai ke toilet."

Ron mendekati tiga orang pewarta siap untuk diwawancarai. Bersama Ginny, ia menjelaskan pendapatnya tentang peringatan battle serta pesan-pesan lain yang ingin disampaikan sebagai salah satu tokoh penting dalam kemenangan masyarakat sihir.

"Huss, oh, no no no.. ayo, kita ke sana, ya. Sudah sama Daddy jadi jangan nangis. Kita tunggu Mummy, Jamie, dan Al di sana, ya," mati-matian Harry menenangkan Lily agar kembali tenang. Sempat ditinggalkan sebentar untuk wawancara, Lily kembali menangis kencang mencari ayahnya.

Tanpa disadari Harry, ia bertemu Hermione, Draco dan tentu saja Scorpius di salah satu sudut yang mengarah langsung ke lapangan Quidditch. "Harry!" panggil Hermione.

"Hai, semua. Oh husss, it's ok, Lily. Itu Aunty Mione dan Uncle Draco. Lihat ada Scorpius juga. Daddy tak akan kemana-kemana." Bisik Harry di telinga Lily tanpa berhenti mengusap pelan punggung kecil putrinya itu. Tangisnya masih kencang. Lily takut jika ada penyihir lain, ayahnya akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Draco memutar arah tubuh Scorpius dari gendongannya agar putranya dapat melihat Lily.

"Hai, Lily. Kenapa menangis? Jangan menangis, ya, nanti cantiknya hilang." Kata Scorpius coba menghibur Lily.

"Benarkah, Scorp? Dengar, Lily, jangan menangis lagi, sayang. Daddy di sini dengan Lily. Kata Scorpius nanti cantiknya bisa hilang. Bukan begitu, Scorp?" tanya Harry lebih interaktif bersama kedua anak kecil itu.

Scorpius melihat ayahnya sejenak lantas mengangguk semangat. "Daddy selalu bilang begitu kalau Mummy menangis, Uncle. Katanya nanti cantiknya hilang."

Harry tertawa geli mendengar penuturan lugu Scorpius. Draco begitu juga Hermione langsung tersipu mendengar kepolosan Scorpius. "Ow, kau lucu sekali, Mr. Malfoy," Harry mencubit pipi gembul Scorpius saking gemasnya.

Di tengah perbincangan seru Scorpius dengan Harry, seorang wanita membawa kertas dan pena mendekati Hermione diikuti dengan seorang pria membawa kamera di belakangnya. Hermione diminta untuk mengikuti wawancara singkat di salah satu lorong. "Hanya tinggal anda sendiri yang belum diwawancarai, Mrs. Malfoy. Mohon sekiranya anda berkenan. Sebentar saja!" pinta sang pewarta.

"Tapi—"

"Pergilah, aku di sini bersama Scorp. Kami tunggu." Draco memberikan ijin pada Hermione agar menerima ajakan sang wartawan muda. Hermione akhirnya bersedia dan meninggalkan suami serta putranya berdua bersama Harry dan Lily kecil.

Tinggallah, para ayah sibuk menggendong putra putri mereka. Harry dan Draco, saling pandang. Sesaat kemudian, mereka mengamati anak masing-masing. "Merlin, hidup ini memang gila!"

"Jaga bicaramu di depan anak-anak, Malfoy."

"Jaga apa? Bukannya hidup ini memang gila? Lihat, aku tak pernah membayangkan kau dan aku bisa berdiri berdekatan seperti ini sambil menggendong hasil karya kerja keras dengan istri kita masing-masing."

Harry menahan tawanya di belakang kepala Lily. Penuturan Draco sangatlah halus namun terkesan aneh. "Bukankah kerja keras yang menyenangkan." Jawab Harry singkat. Ia tak tahan menahan geli dengan pembicaraannya dengan Draco. Lily di pelukannya sudah mulai tenang, tapi kini Scorpius tampak asik mendengarkan pembicaraan para orang dewasa tanpa sedikitpun paham maksud masalahnya.

"Benar, kan, kataku. Hidup ini memang gila!" pekik Draco.

"Gila!" teriak Scorpius menirukan cara Draco berbicara.

"Oh, tidak. Telinga Lily akan terkontaminasi!" Harry cepat-cepat menutup telinga kecil Lily bergurau. Draco akhirnya ikut tertawa.

Hubungan keduanya memang tidak seburuk dahulu. Harry dan Draco biasa berbicara meski rasa canggung masih saja menghinggapi keduanya. Akan sedikit hilang, jika kedua pria dewasa itu bersama dengan anak-anak mereka. Masing-masing akan mengesampingkan ego demi memberikan kesan menyenangkan kepada putra putri mereka.

"Kau tampak dekat sekali dengan Lily dibandingkan kedua kakaknya."

Harry menyunggingkan senyum setelah memperbaiki gendongannya pada Lily. "Ya, sebenarnya sama saja. Hanya Lily memang suka tak mau lepas denganku. Apalagi kalau sudah sakit seperti ini. Ginny sampai cemburu melihatku lebih dekat dengan putrinya sendiri."

Draco tertawa. "Aku kira anak perempuan akan lebih dekat dengan ibunya."

"Oh, jangan salah, Malfoy. Anak perempuan akan mengubah hidup seorang pria dewasa. Jika sangat ekstrim, jangan harap kau bisa tidur nyenyak. Itu hebatnya anak perempuan dibandingan laki-laki yang aku rasakan sendiri. Ah, dan menurut para ayah yang lain."

Lily rupanya tertidur selama Harry berbagi cerita dengan Draco dan Scorpius. Sepanjang itu pula Scorpius tak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah teduh Lily yang nyaman bersandar di dada Harry. "Daddy—" panggil Scorpius pada Draco.

"Iya?" tanya Draco.

"Aku mau punya Lily—"

"Apa?" Draco terlonjak kaget.

Scorpius cepat-cepat menunjuk Lily yang sedang tidur sambil berkata, "Al punya Lily, aku juga mau Lily!"

Harry memahami maksud bocah pirang itu. Ia teringat dulu James pernah mengatakan hal demikian ketika meminta Al dan Lily. Sebut saja minta adik. "Ah, kau benar, Scorp," seru Harry bersemangat. Sudah lama Harry tidak membuat Draco mati kutu. "Mintalah adik pada Mummy dan Daddymu. Kau tak akan sendirian lagi nanti." Ujar Harry.

"Potter, apa-apaan kau ini?" ancam Draco berbisik.

"Daddy, aku mau adik. Aku mau adik—"

Ron, mendengar dengan telinganya sendiri jika Scorpius merengek meminta sesuatu yang dulu juga sangat ia inginkan dari mantan istrinya..

"Hermione!" Panggil Draco tepat saat Hermione muncul di belakang tubuh Ron. Ia berusaha keras mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria berambut merah tepat di hadapannya.

Scorpius berteriak. Memberontak ingin turun dan mengejar ibunya sekaligus mengutarakan keinginannya lagi. Sementara itu, Harry dengan terkejutnya melihat Ron berdiri tepaku melihat ke arah dirinya. Lebih tepatnya adalah.. coba memalingkan muka dari Draco dan Hermione.

Harry mendekati Ron berusaha mengendalikan pertemuan mereka. "Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Harry mengalihkan Ron agar semakin tenang.

Ron hanya bisa mengangguk dan berbisik, "kau dicari Ginny. Aku juga mau ijin membawa James dan Al untuk tinggal bersamaku lagi. Kasihan mereka bilang tidak bisa tidur karena.. Lily menangis terus." Katanya sambil tersenyum memaksa.

"Baiklah, James dan Al bisa ikut denganmu. Kita langsung pulang saja, aku.. kasihan pada anak-anak. Lily juga harus istirahat." Harry sangat canggung berbicara dengan Ron tanpa sedikitpun menyapa Hermione maupun Draco di dekat mereka.

"Mummy—" Scorpius terus meminta pada Hermione. Keinginannya masih sama. Seorang adik.

"Kita pulang dulu, ya!" rayu Hermione pada Scorpius.

"Tapi aku minta adik seperti Lily!"

"Iya, iya.. tapi kita pulang dulu. Sudah malam, Scorp. Kau harus tidur."

Draco dengan cepat mengambil alih Scorpius kembali dan mengendongnya. Hanya Hermione yang sempat mengangguk pelan pada Harry berpamitan. Tinggallah Harry, Lily dan Ron di sana. Ron masih tak mau menoleh sampai Harry menegurnya.

"Mereka sudah pergi. _It's Ok—"_

"Kenapa kau bersama pria brengsek itu, Harry?"

Ron mengusap pipi Lily lembut dengan ujung telunjukknya ketika Harry tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah kata tentang pria brengseng yang dimaksudnya. "Draco sedang bersama Scorpius, berdua. Jadi aku merasa Lily—"

"Kau bahkan memanggil namanya? Aku saja jijik untuk menyebut nama belakangnya."

"Ron!"

Lily terusik mendengar bentakan sang ayah. Cepat-cepat Harry menaikkan posisi menggendongnya agar Lily nyaman bersandar di dadanya. "Lihat, hanya karena namanya saja, kau bisa menganggu istirahat putrimu, Harry. Sedangkan aku, berurusan langsung dengannya. Dan apa yang terjadi, dia merusak kehidupanku."

* * *

"Ini yang aku tak suka, Mione! Aku bilang apa padamu!"

"Apa? Aku sama sekali tak tahu jika Ron bertemu denganmu. Kau tak berkelahi dengannya, kan? Jadi beres. Tak ada masalah!"

Draco membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Scorpius sudah berhasil ditidurkan setelah memberikan janji bahwa ia akan mendapatkan adik sebentar lagi. Draco dan Hermione sepakat hanya memberikan janji, cukup janji.. dalam lisan.

"Kau pikir.. bagaimana aku dengan mereka tadi, Mione. Saat kau dengan keluarga Weasley, Ron— aku rasa Hanya Harry dan Lily yang masih bayi mau berbicara denganku. Aku sampah!"

Hermione membungkap kalimat Draco dengan kecupan di bibirnya. Menghentikan kata-kata buruk lain yang bisa mengotori diri Draco sebagai suaminya. "Kenapa kamu mau menjadikan aku istrimu? Aku bertanya padamu, Draco."

Mereka saling menatap dalam tepat pada mata. Diam dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Karena.. aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Aku ingin memilikimu tanpa berharap menyakiti orang lain. Menyakiti Ron—"

"Itu dia! Kau berubah, Draco. Kau—berubah! Aku mencintaimu.. dan Ron—dia masa laluku. Jodohku dan dia sudah berakhir. Dan kini aku milikmu. Aku membutuhkanmu, bukan Ron. Jadi aku mohon jangan mengungkit masalah ini di tengah keluarga kecil kita. Di depan Scorpius. Sekarang, kita punya kehidupan sendiri begitu juga Ron."

Mereka kembali berciuman. Lebih lama dari sebelumnya hingga suara guyuran hujan menemani keduanya siap beristirahat. "Sekarang diamlah, karena malam ini hanya milikku dan juga kau—"

"Dan juga Scorpius—" bisik Draco membuat Hermione mengerutkan dahi. "Kita bisa memulai menuruti permintaannya. Aku sudah siap. Aku sudah belajar dari Potter tadi."

* * *

Hujan semakin deras. Ron belum kunjung merasakan kantuk. Berbeda dengan dua anak laki-laki di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Memeluk tubuhnya erat sebagai pengganti guling, James dan Al tertidur nyenyak tanpa terganggu dengan suara gemuruh petir dan rintik hujan di luar sana.

Pikiran Ron melayang. Matanya perlahan terpejam. Meletakkan buku dongen sihir ke atas meja sisi ranjangnya sambil menggumamkan nama indah yang rutin menjadi pengganti doa sebelum ia tidur.

"Hermione."

 **\- TBC-**

* * *

 **#**

Huh, jadi ada apa sebenarnya dengan Draco, Hermione begitu juga Ron? Baru ada clue sedikit-sedikit yang Anne munculkan, penasaran? Ikuti terus kisahnya dan jangan lupa review untuk memberikan komentar, kritik, saran, request dan sebagainya.. pesan kangen juga boleh buat Anne. Hehehehe! :)

Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne tunggu reviewnya dan tunggu Anne datang lagi. Doakan bisa update cepat! :)

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


	2. Salahkah?

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne muncul lagi, nih! Sebenarnya kemarin Anne mau update, tapi.. Anne lagi banyak acara kemarin terus malamnya belajar buat UTS tadi pagi. Daripada nggak konsen, ya, Anne putuskan update sekarang aja. Oke.. nggak apa, ya! Mana nih yang nungguin!**

 **Baiklah, sebelum lanjut. Anne balas review dulu!**

 **DoubleKlick:** Hi! Wah.. syukur deh kalau kamu suka. Aku sendiri nggak tahu sih kalau fic Indo nggak ada yang buat cerita Hermione cerai sama Ron sebelum sama Draco. Soalnya aku nggak begitu sering baca fic Dramione. Ikuti terus, ya! Thanks :)

 **Friann:** Wohoho.. berarti inijuga termasuk requestan kamu.. :) Hehehe.. aku ini aja baru coba buat pair Dramione. Aku baru nyoba pertama ini dan semoga kamu suka, ya. Aku juga suka Scorpius kalau masih kecil, aku selalu negbayangin dia unyu banget sama rambut pirangnya itu. Hihihi :P Wow, thanks sudah mau baca bukuku (walaupun belum), lah kok bisa kesasar? Coba ditanya lagi deh, kalau nggak gitu beli di online bookshop lain. Em.. kamu siapa, ya? Hehehe.. Thanks ya :)

 **Deauliaas:** buat chapter ini ada clue lagi walaupun belum aku tunjukan jelas. Kalau kamu baca chapter ini bisa sudah mulai tahu apa masalahnya. Mungkin di chapter mendatang aku bakal lebih perjelas. Biar makin penasaran! Hehehe Thanks koreksinya, ya.. ikuti terus! Thanks :)

 **ninismsafitri:** yeeee.. baca terus, ya, kakak! Thanks :)

 **Silent Reader:** Sebisa mungkin akan update cepat. Thanks :)

 **elucius** : Yeeee.. aku jadi mulai suka pair Dramione gara-gara nulis ini.. hehehe.. semoga suka, ya! Thanks :)

 **Captain Peruzzi:** Hi, boleh banget kamu panggil Anne :) Namanya cerita akan hidup jika ada karakter protagonis dan antagonisnya. Selain itu konsep dan teorinya, kenyataannya memang begitu. Tapi dalam cerita ini, sekiranya memang ada tapi aku buat dengan cara penulisan yang berbeda sesuai dengan aku. Terserah kamu mengimajinasikannya seperti apa.. bebas. Semoga kamu suka dan terhibur. Ikuti terus kisahnya! Thanks :)

 **AMAZING:** Waaahhh semoga seru, deh. Biar kamu tahu seru enggaknya, baca sampai akhir, ya! Thanks :)

 **Uchiha Cullen738:** ada sedikit clue lagi di sini, loh. Ayo baca dan ikuti terus kisahnya. Thanks ya :)

 **NabilahAnanda:** Hehehe.. aku sendiri sebenarnya nggak terlalu sih baca Dramione. Kalau misal konsep ceritaku agak jarang semoga saja bisa menghibur kamu. Thanks ya :)

 **Kiru Kirua:** I can hear you! Hehehe.. Kamu request kan? Ngaku deh! Hehehe.. semoga terhubur, ya! Thanks :)

 **Banyak juga yang respon positif, Anne seneng deh. Semoga fic Dramione pertama Anne ini bisa menghibur kalian semua para readers yang budmina! Hehehe.. langsung saja, yuk!**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Terbangun sendirian menyadari pasangan tak ada di sisinya, Hermione menggeliat malas sambil berusaha menyembunyikan tubuh telanjanganya dari balik selimut tebal. Napasnya terengah meski rasa kantuk dan lelah masih menguasai seluruh persendian tubuh kecilnya.

Bagian sisi ranjang Draco ditinggalkan dalam keadaan rapi. "Pria itu memang perfectionis." Batin Hermione sabil terus mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Bermodal selimut tidur, Hermione bangkit dari ranjang. Dililit seadaannya dari bagian dada hingga menjuntai turun ke kaki, selimut putihnya bersama Draco lumayan menyembunyikan kemolekan tubuh Hermione meski pernah mengalami pembesaran hebat karena kehamilan hingga kelahiran putra tunggalnya, Scorpius.

Hermione membuka pintu kamar hingga terbuka sedikit celah dari dalam sana. Suara-suara panci beradu, gemericik minyak panas dan suara lemari pendingin di banting menandakan ada aktifitas di dapurnya. "Apakah itu Draco? Tidak biasanya ia bangun dan membuat sarapan," katanya pelan. Mereka memang tak menggunakan peri rumah. Jadi, seluruh urusan dapur biasanya memang Hermione yang mengatur.

Keputusan Hermione pagi ini adalah memilih untuk mandi terlebih dulu dan membersihkan sisa-sisa pergulatannya semalam bersama Draco sebelum turun mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di lantai dasar. Ia berharap itu benar-benar Draco yang memasak. Pagi ini ia lapar sekali.

Scorpius duduk tenang ditemani boneka Basilisk hijau favoritnya. Draco jadi tenang meninggalkan Scorpius sendiri di atas kursi tingginya bersama boneka itu sementara ia berusaha membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga Hermione. Untuk Scorpius, anak itu sudah kenyang dengan sereal gandum coklat dan susu dingin favoritnya.

"Daddy—" panggil Scorpius, "Mummy mana?"

"Mummy di sini, sayang." Hermione menuruni tangga sambil asik mengikat rambut mengembangnya tinggi-tinggi. _"Morning, handsome!"_ ia mengecup sisi kiri pipi Scorpius.

 _"Morning, Mummy,"_ jawab Scorpius.

Draco berhasil menyelesaikan satu mangkuk adonan pancake hingga habis. Ada beberapa lembang yang matang, sebagian hancur karena gosong dan encer pada awal penggorengan. Hermione tersenyum melihat kue hasil buatan Draco. Tidak bulat sempurna, namun lumayan baik jika sebatas dilihat saja. Mengembang sempurna dan kecoklatan. Pas namun entah rasanya.

"Cobalah, aku sedikit berimprov dengan resep yang kau tempelkan di lemari pendingin," ujar Draco dengan bangga menyajikan satu tangkup pancake dan saus madu.

Bukannya mengicipi, Hermione sibuk melihat piringnya dari berbagai sisi. "Cantik, baunya juga enak. Tapi—"

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku tak yakin rasanya enak."

Draco berubah cemberut. Scorpius langsung tertawa lantas menyendokkan sereal dari mangkuknya ke mulut sang ayah kasihan. "Coba dulu, baru komentar rasanya," kata Draco dengan mulut penuh susu vanila.

Satu potongan kecil pancake ala Draco masuk ke mulut Hermione. Tiga kali mengunyah, Hermione tiba-tiba berhenti. "Seperti ada rasa.. jahe?"

"Yeahh—" wajah Draco berbinar.

"Enak!"

Draco memekik senang diikuti teriakan Scorpius dari atas kursi tingginya. Ia bertepuk tangan girang ikut merayakan pujian ibunya untuk masakan sang ayah. Hermione menikmati sarapannya hingga habis dengan diiringi ucapan terima kasih Draco dan riuh tepukan dari Scorpius.

"Oh, ya, setelah ini kau ke Kementerian?" tanya Draco ikut menikmati pancake buatannya.

"Iya, aku ada rapat dengan pihak departemen. Jadi hari ini aku harus pergi. Kau juga, ya?"

Draco mengangguk lesu. Ia menyerahkan surat pada Hermione agar istrinya memahami sendiri apa urusan yang akan dikerjakannya hari ini. "Kau juga ada rapat? Waktunya.. bersamaan pula. Di kantor siapa?"

"Perusahaan rekan Dad dulu. Mereka ingin membicarakan kontrak kerja yang pernah disepakati Dad sebelum ia meninggal. Ada beberapa desain sapu keluaran terbaru yang ingin ditawarkan mereka untuk diproduksi di pabrik kita. Ternyata Dad belum memberikan keputusan. Itu sudah bertahun-tahun lalu. Aku saja lupa jika kontrak itu belum gugur sampai sekarang."

Draco memiliki perusahaan produksi sapu terbang terbaik di Inggris. Perusahaannya memiliki kekuasaan penuh dalam proses pembuatan sapu terbang hingga pemasaran. Beberapa agen dan desain sapu karya beberapa penyihir sering kali diajukan pada perusahaan Draco. Mereka akan menyeleksi untuk akhirnya hak paten desain sapu dibeli oleh perusahaan Draco untuk segera diproduksi hingga sampai ke toko-toko penjualan sapu terbang di seluruh Inggris bahkan di luar Inggris.

Semenjak kematian Lucius, Dracolah pemegang jabatan tertinggi dalam perusahaan itu. sebagai gantinya, ia benar-benar mengemban tugas untuk tetap mempertahankan pabrik sapu miliknya agar nantinya, suatu saat dapat ia turunkan kembali pada putranya.

"Jadi begitu.. yang aku bingungkan, nanti Scorp akan ikut siapa? Melly akan ikut rapat denganku nanti, ia sekarang bagian tim keratif jadi tidak bisa menjaga Scorp di kantor. Orang tua kita juga sedang tidak ada di Inggris." Draco melihat Scorpius tak tega harus meniggalkan anak itu sendirian di rumah.

Hermione coba berpikir tentang nama-nama teman yang sekiranya mau dititipi Scorpius untuk sehari ini. "Teman kita bagaimana? Ginny?" saran Hermione.

"Ginny? Kau akan menitipkan Scorp di the Burrow? Kau gila, Mione, di sana pasti ada—"

"Di rumahnya, Draco. Rumahnya dengan Harry. Mereka sudah lama punya rumah sendiri, kan?"

Draco mendesah lega. Ia takut jika the Burrow adalah tempat yang dipilih Hermione untuk menitipkan putranya. Tentusaja Draco takut. Selain tempat tinggal Arthur dan Molly Weasley, di sana juga tinggal Ron, mantan suami istrinya. "Aku tak mungkin menitipkan Scorpius bersama Mr. dan Mrs. Weasley sementara Ron juga ada di sana. Kata Harry, Ron diberikan waktu istirahat untuk tidak masuk kerja. Jadi beberapa hari ini Ron pasti mudah ditemui di the Burrow."

"Kau tahu sekali tentang si rambut merah itu," kata Draco dengan nada sarkastik.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh, aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan Harry ketika ia membopong Ron keluar dari departemen Auror."

Draco terkesima, membopong keluar? "Ron sakit?"

"Pinggangnya kembali nyeri. Kau tahu sendiri itu tidak mudah sembuh sejak kejadian itu—"

Empat tahun yang lalu, sebuah tragedi terberat dalam hidup Ron terjadi. Ia sedang berusaha belajar untuk menyetir mobil Muggle demi mendapatkan lisensi berkendaranya. Hermione sangat ingin jika suaminya itu mampu membawa mobil dengan baik disertai dengan pengesahan sebuah kartu lisensi mengemudi. Menikah selama hampir dua tahun, Ron dan Hermione sangat ingin memiliki mobil keluarga mengingat mereka tinggal di kawasan Muggle seperti Harry dan Ginny. Mumpung belum memiliki anak, Ron bertekat jika ia ingin segera mampu menyetir sebelum ia dan Hermione memiliki keturunan. Sebagai suami yang baik, ia ingin sekali membahagiakan Hermione.

Namun sungguh malang, Ron tak sengaja melakukan kesalahan pada saat belajar menyetir ditengah padatnya jalanan Muggle. Tak tahu mengendalikan mobil yang tiba-tiba mogok di tengah jalan, Ron takut. Ia bergegas keluar dari mobil untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi dengan mobilnya. Ia hanya sendiri bersama salah satu Muggle, guru mengemudinya. Tanpa melihat posisi mobil mereka yang berhenti tepat di tengah jalanan ramai, sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melintas tepat di sisi Ron yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Tubuhnya terpelanting jatuh, mendarat sempurna pada bagian pantat terlebih dahulu.

Ron jatuh dalam posisi terduduk.

Belum selesai di sana, sebuah mobil lain yang melintas ikut melindas bagian pinggul Ron yang baru terkapar demi menahan sakit di pinggangnya

Hingga hampir satu tahun, Ron koma. Keluarga sepakat membawa pulang Ron dari rumah sakit Muggle dengan alasan perawatan rumah, namun.. mereka sebenarnya memindahkan Ron ke St. Mungo. Ron segera ditangani dengan pertolongan sihir.

Draco memandang Hermione dengan penuh tanda tanya. Wajah Hermione berubah sendu. "Kau merasa bersalah dengan kejadian itu?" tanya Draco.

"Menurutmu.. aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau tak salah, Mione." Draco mengangkat Scorpius dari kursi tingginya menuju tempat bermain di depan televisi. "Itu kecelakaan. Tidak ada yang tahu," tambah Draco.

"Ta-tapi.. _sorry—_ bukan maksudku—"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Kita bukan kesalahan, begitu juga Scorpius. Ini takdir kita. Begitu juga Ron."

Hermione menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memukul-mukul keras bagian belakang kepalanya hingga mengerang marah. Ia kembali mendongak, memperhatikan Scorpius dari sofa panjang. Anak itu selalu tenang jika melihat acara kartun favoritnya di pagi hari. Lucu dan polos, khas anak-anak.

"Kalaupun kita tidak memiliki Scorpius saat itu, Ron pun juga akan merasa tertekan. Hidup kalian tidak akan bahagia. Mione.. lihat aku—" Draco memutar tubuh Hermione lebih tegap, "jangan menyesali apa yang telah terjadi sekarang, sayang. Aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu, memberikan apa yang selama ini kau inginkan. Aku akan berusaha lebih baik. Semua yang pernah Ron lakukan padamu.. pada kehidupanmu. Aku berjanji, Hermione. Aku janji!"

Draco memeluk tubuh Hermione begitu hangat. mereka kini telah bersama. Kesalahan apapun yang pernah mereka lakukan harus mereka terima. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka telah sepakat memulainya. Walaupun harus menghancurkan yang lain.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi beberapa tahun lalu? Ada pendapat, mungkin sudah banyak yang menebak-nebak, nih! Tulis di review dan tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Mungkin besok. Hehehe.. semoga saja. Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan semoga hari kalian bahagia, readers. Sampai jumpa!**

 ** _Thanks_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	3. Kesakitan Ron

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Anne muncul lagi! Chapter 3 ini agak panjang, ya.. Anne nggak sadar, sih. Keasikan nulisnya jadi lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Oke, mumpung liburan, Anne ingin kalian puas baca chapter ini karena wordnya lebih banyak. Nah, thanks ya yang sudah menebak ada apa sebenarya dengan hubungan Ron, Hermione, dan Draco di masa lalu. Mungkin chapter ini kembali ada clue yang membuat alasan konflik mereka semakin jelas. Tapi, nggak akan asik kalau kalian nggak ikuti fic ini sampai selesai.**

 **Yeeee.. sebelum baca, Anne sempatkan untuk balas review dulu!**

 **AndienMay:** wohhooo menebak dengan jenius.. *tepuk tangan buat kamu* untuk jawaban apakah Hermione suka sama Draco, baca terus sampai ending ya. Thanks :)

 **Deauliaas:** wajar belum ngeh soalnya baru awal.. ikuti aja terus, ya! Maaf kalau EYD mungkin agak sulit ya untuk penulisan cerita. Tapi memang aku berusaha lebih baik di EYD dan sewajarnya dalam penulisan. Thanks ya, terus diikuti kisah mereka :)

 **Liuruna:** wah, hasil karya yang tidak direncanakan. Hehehe bahasanya! Ikuti terus, ya. Thanks :)

 **Octaviadwins:** ehem.. tebakan kamu coba dicocokan dengan chapter ini, deh.. apa bener? Hehehe thanks ya :)

 **Rie Katsu:** walaupun nggak suka pairnya semoga kalau aku yang nulis kamu bisa suka, hehehe ikutilah jalan cerita aku.. siap-siap aku mainkan emosimu ya *maksa* thanks :)

 **AMAZING:** Hi, kamu! Yang cerdas mulai menebak, coba ikuti terus apakah tebakan kamu bisa betul. Thanks ya :)

 **ninismsafitri:** huhuhu.. Draco aku coba menjadi sosok yang rooooomantis, semoga bisa jatuh cinta selain dengan Daddy Harry! Heheheh thanks, ninis :)

 **Kiru Kirua:** Horeeee.. semoga suka ya, aku wujudkan requestan kamu! So, ikuti terus chapter demi chapternya! Thanks :)

 **Friann:** Hehehe.. mungkin chapter ini kamu bakal suka Scorp dengan Lily. Ada mere, loh! Sakuli? Di mana itu, ya? Merlin! Kamu yang punya akun Ultramarine? Ganti nama, sih! Jadi bingung! Hehehe btw thanks ya :)

 **Uchiha Cullen738:** Ayooo tahan sabarnya.. langsung baca untuk mencari tahu tebakan kamu. Thanks ya :)

 **elucius** : kecelakaan kayak apa, nih? *belaga sok polos* ikuti tiap chapternya, ya! Thanks :)

 **Baiklah, mungkin langsung saja, ya. Udah banyak yang nggak sabar, nih!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

"Berikan mainanku, Al!"

James marah melihat mobil-mobilannya diambil sang adik dari bawah tangga the Burrow. Seharian ia mencari mainan itu, tapi saat ia merelakan mainan itu hilang, Albus, adiknya menemukan itu dan memainkannya sendirian.

"Tidak mau, aku menemukannya!"

Al menyembunyikan mobil-mobilannya di bawah ketiak takut diambil paksa oleh kakaknya yang terpaut tidak sampai dua tahun. Ia memekik keras tatkala James perlahan mendekatinya dan coba menarik bagian depan mainannya. "Ini mainanku!" teriak James ingin mainannya kembali.

 _"No!"_ Albus tak mau kalah.

Dari lantai atas, dengan langkah tertatih, Ron menuruni tangga sambil berteriak berusaha melerai. "Woi, Potter! Ada apa pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar? Bagaimana Daddy kalian mengajarkan untuk berbagi?" Ron akhirnya sampai di hadapan kedua bocah itu. Berdiri menengahi. Ia juga berniat untuk mengambil mobil-mobilan dari tangan Albus.

"Albus!"

 _"No, Uncle!"_ tolak Al tak mau melepas mainannya.

Ron tetap mengulurkan tangannya mengulang meminta dengan cara yang lebih lembut. "Berikan pada Uncle, nanti kalian berdua akan Uncle ajak untuk mencari mainan lama Uncle di gudang Grandpa Arthur. Banyak mainan Uncle dan juga Mummy kalian di sana. Mungkin masih ada. Mau?"

Mereka saling pandang, berunding. Tawaran Ron tidak diterima begitu saja oleh James maupun Albus. Sesekali ada anggukan di kepala Albus dan bisikan pelan dari James. Ron kembali bertanya meski tidak memberikan iming-iming lagi. "Uncle tidak memaksa, daripada nanti kalian berebut mobil itu, nanti rusak. Kalau sudah rusak, tidak ada satu pun dari kalian akan bermain. Daddy kalian juga akan marah."

Tangan Albus didorong James agar mau menyerahkan mobil-mobilannya pada Ron. Lantas James berbisik, "berikan, Al!"

Ada rasa tidak rela jika mainan di tangannya harus diberikan pada pamannya. Albus melihat kembali Ron dengan tatapan penuh pengharapan. "Jangan diambil—"

"Nanti akan Uncle kembalikan, Al. Uncle janji," kata Ron pengertian.

Albus bersedia menyerahkan mobil-mobilan itu. Ia dan James berharap Ron benar-benar tidak bohong dengan janjinya memberi mereka mainan. Tahu apa yang harus Ron lakukan, ia mengajak dua keponakan laki-lakinya langsung menuju gudang di the Burrow.

Rupanya, Arthur sedang berada di gudang. Dengan obeng dan kacamata, Arthur sibuk mengutak-atik sebuah jam beker kecil yang baru saja ia dapat dari Harry. Jam beker Muggle tentu saja. _"Halo, boys!"_ panggil Arthur.

 _"Grandpa!"_ seru James dan Albus.

"Masih belum selesai, Dad? Harry mungkin benar, jam itu sudah benar-benar rusak," Ron menaikkan satu persatu keponakannya ke atas kursi di samping Arthur. James mengamati body jam beker yang terlepas dari jarum dan angka-angkanya. Ia mengenal jam itu.

James menunjukkan pada Al, "ini jam yang dilempar Lily, kan?"

Albus pun mengenal jam itu, "kata Daddy itu sudah rusak. Grandpa mau membenarkannya?" tanya Albus penasaran.

"Benar, Al. Grandpa ingin membenarkan ini. Semoga masih bisa agar kalian bisa membawanya pulang lagi," kata Arthur.

"Hem, tapi jangan diberikan Lily. Nanti dilempar lagi," ujar James diikuti tawa Arthur, Ron, dan Albus. "Oh, ya—" Ron teringat sesuatu. Alasan ia mengajak dua keponakannya datang ke gudang tentu saja.

"Dad, kau simpan di mana kotak mainan masa kecilku dulu. Seingatku beberapa hari lalu kau yang menemukannya, bukan?" tanya Ron pada Arthur. Minggu lalu, Ron dan Arthur sedang membersihkan kamar-kamar lama. Banyak mainan tua ditemukan di kamar George dan Fred, Percy, Ron dan juga Ginny. Semua dikumpulkan dalam satu box oleh Arthur dan entah disimpan di mana.

Arthur mengangguk dua kali sambil menunjuk ke arah sudut gudang. "Di tumpukan kardus sisi lemari perkakas itu, Ron. Coba kau lihat, eh—kau yakin bisa? Pinggangmu tak sakit?"

Ron hanya tersenyum sambil memukul pinggang kanannya sebagai jawaban. James dan Al bergantian diturunkan ke lantai untuk segera menuju beberapa box yang ditumpuk tinggi.

Ada sekitar lima buah box tersusun sedikit miring di dekat lemari tempat benda-benda Muggle bermantera hasil rakitan Arthur. Ron sendiri tak tahu isi box itu apa saja. Ia mendapat petunjuk dari Arthur yang berteriak jika mainan-mainan itu ada di box berwarna biru tua, dan itu terletak di bagian tengah.

"Mundur, kids. Uncle akan turunkan dua kotak di atasnya dulu."

James mengandeng tangan Albus agar mundur sebelum Ron perlahan menurunkan box pertama ke lantai. Semuanya tertutup rapat sehingga James tak bisa melihat apa isi box itu tanpa membukanya terlebih dahulu. "Satu lagi, Uncle!" Teriak Al bersemangat. Penutup box rupanya menyembul keluar. Itu artinya box tidak terutup rapat.

James memekik keras ketika hampir saja Ron menjatuhkan box kedua. "Berat juga. Tolong hati-hati, ya!" pintanya.

Ron bersiap mengambil box ketiga. Box berwarna biru dengan isi mainan-mainan kayu dan boneka milik Ginny. Itulah yang dicari Ron. Namun, suara ribut James mengalihkan perhatiannya seketika. Bersama dengan Albus, James berdebat tentang sebuah pigura berukuran sedang dipenuhi oleh debu di tangannya.

"Pakaiannya seperti foto Mummy dan Daddy yang ada di kamar, Jamie!"

"Itu foto pernikahan, Al. Ini foto Uncle Ron saat menikah." Kata James lantas melihat Ron penuh pertanyaan, "foto Uncle kenapa di dalam kotak? Nanti kotor, loh. Kata Daddy, foto pernikahan itu banyak kenangannya. Nanti Aunty Mione marah!"

James menyerahkan bingkai foto itu tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikitpun. anak itu tidak tahu ada kenangan paling menyakitkan dalam foto itu. Badan Ron kaku, tangannya bergetar menerima bingkai foto dari James tanpa sempat melihat dua wajah yang tercetak di balik pigura itu. Dari jauh, Arthur ikut memandang Ron. Ia tak tahu harus ikut mendekat atau melakukan sesuatu dari tempatnya.

"Ron," lirih Arthur. Dadanya sesak mengingat foto berbingkai emas itu sengaja ia sembunyikan dari Ron. Namun, dari dirinyalah, foto pernikahan Ron dan Hermione kembali ditemukan. Menyesal.

James dan Albus tidak lagi memperhatikan Ron. Mereka lebih memilih berebut mainan dari box yang diserahkan Ron. Banyak mainan tua beraneka ragam menumpuk jadi satu di dalam box itu. James dan Albus menemukan surganya. Mainan.

Sedangkan Ron.. ia baru saja menemukan nerakanya.

Pernikahan itu. Pernikahan yang terjadi karena cinta. Berbalut gaun putih, Hermione berdiri di sisi Ron dengan tuksedo lengkap bersakukan bunga putih. Mereka tersenyum pada siapapun yang memandang potret itu. Ron, mengingatnya. Bagaimana janji pernikahan itu terucap.

 _Susah maupun senang._

 _Sakit maupun sehat._

Tapi itu hanya sebatas ucapan. "Maafkan aku, Mione. Maafkan aku."

* * *

Hermione meringis ikut merasakan kesakitan Lily. Bayi itu menjerit menolak Ginny memberinya ramuan dan rapalan mantera. Bibir Ginny menggumamkan sesuatu pada kepala Lily hingga cahaya terang terpancar di bagian kepala gadis kecil Potter itu. beberapa saat kemudian, sinarnya meredup dan menghilang bersamaan dengan berhentinya bibir Ginny bergerak.

Ibu muda itu menyunggingkan senyuman indahnya pada sang putri kecilnya. Senyuman itu semakin lama semakin mirip dengan senyuman Harry, menurut pengamatan Hermione. Lily akhirnya berhenti menangis. Isakan kecil tersisa dari energi yang terkuras karena menangis sejak malam. "Lalu bagaimana Harry bisa berangkat tadi?" tanya Hermione.

"Aku harus membawa Lily keluar dulu sampai Harry masuk perapian. Tapi ya.. wahh, tangisnya makin kencang. Harry sampai tak tega meninggalkannya."

Ginny dan Hermione tertawa sambil tetap memperhatikan Lily di gendongan Ginny. Sementara Scorpius, menyentuhkan jemarinya mengelus pipi Lily yang basah sambil berkata, "jangan menangis, ya, Lily. Nanti Uncle Harry juga akan pulang. Daddyku juga nanti pulang. Jangan takut, nanti aku temani."

"Oh—" Ginny merasa tersentuh dengan ucapan si Malfoy kecil, "kau manis sekali. Siapa yang mengajarkanmu seperti ini, sayang?"

"Daddy, Aunty Ginny. Kata Daddy, sebagai anak laki-laki harus menjaga perempuan. Aku harus menjaga Mummy. Lily kan perempuan, jadi akan aku jaga juga," kata Scorpius bangga.

"Aunty Ginny juga perempuan loh, sayang," kata Hermione mengingatkan.

Scorpius mengangguk-angguk dengan gaya yang ia tiru dari sang ayah, "Aunty Ginny kan, punya Uncle Harry. Kata Daddy, Uncle Harry orang hebat. Jadi Aunty Ginny pasti aman dengan Uncle Harry."

Gelak tawa para ibu tak kuasa ditahan karena ulah Scorpius yang menggemaskan. Hermione sudah mengatakan jika ia ingin menitipkan Scorpius selama ia bekerja. Tapi ia sendiri merasa tak enak karena Lily pun sedang sakit. "Kau sendiri susah mengurus anak-anak, Ginny. Bagaimana—"

"Tak apa, Mione. James dan Al sedang di the Burrow. Mereka sementara waktu tinggal di sana, mereka senang sekali kalau sudah dijaga Ron—" Ginny langsung berhenti. Ia benar-benar tak sadar menyebut sang kakak di hadapan Hermione. Sesuatu yang sangat ia hindari jika berbicara dengan Hermione.

"Ow—" kata Hermione, "begitu, ya. Jadi, apa boleh aku menitipkan Scorpius di sini bersamamu?"

Ginny masih diam, takut ada kata-kata larangan yang tidak semestinya ia ucapkan. "B-boleh. Tak apa, Mione. Lily juga sudah baik. Pergilah kerja, nanti kau kesiangan."

Hermione lega, Ginny akhirnya mau menjaga Scorpius sementara ia bekerja. Ia berjanji akan menjemput Scorpius kembali ketika jam Kementerian usai. "Kalau pun aku terlambat, mungkin nanti Draco yang akan menjemputnya kalau urusannya lebih dulu selesai. Tak apa, ya?" tanya Hermione kembali meyakinkan Ginny. Istri dari pahlawan sihir Inggris itu mengangguk setuju. Ia mengandengn tangan Scorpius dan meminta anak itu memberi salam pada ibunya sebelum pergi bekerja.

Kini, hanya ada Ginny dan dua anak balita di rumah. Lily rupanya sudah terlelap dari efek mantera yang dirapalkannya tadi. Bersama Scorpius, Ginny membawa Lily ke ruang keluarga. Di sana Lily ditidurkan dalam sebuah ranjang bayi berbahan kayu lembut sementara Ginny bersiap untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Scorpius tiba-tiba memanggil Ginny pelan. "Aunty Ginny, seru tidak bersama Lily?"

Ginny tampak kebingungan dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba Scorpius. Bersama Lily. Anak laki-laki Malfoy itu tampak mengusap-usap pelan jemari tangan Lily lantas beralih ke rambut merahnya, menyentuh secara bergantian. "Bermain dengan Lily?" ulang Ginny.

Senyuman Scorpius mengembang begitu saja. "Ow, seru sekali, Scorp. Aunty Ginny dan Uncle Harry suka bermain dengan Lily. James dan Al juga. Kami suka mendandani Lily dengan pita, baju-baju cantik, menggelitiki perutnya sampai tertawa. Kami semua sayang dengan Lily, Scorpius." Kata Ginny tanpa sedikitpun meninggalkan senyumannya.

"Wah, seru sekali. Aku juga sayang dengan Lily. Kemarin aku meminta Lily pada Daddy, Aunty. Tapi, kata Uncle Harry, itu namanya adik. Seperti James dan Al punya Lily."

Ginny terkesima dengan kepolosan Scorpius. "Lalu, kau meminta adik pada Mummy dan Daddy?"

Benar. Scorpius mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kata Daddy, aku akan punya adik. Tapi, tidak tahu kapan. Kenapa lama sekali, ya? Adik beli di mana? Lily dulu beli di mana, Aunty?"

Menahan tawa yang hampir saja meledak, Ginny memilih membawa Scorpius dalam pelukannya. Mengusap rambut pirang platinanya dengan ciuman hangat mendarat di ubun-ubun bocah itu. "Adik tidak dibeli, sayang," jelas Ginny, "adikmu akan datang dari perut Mummymu. Ada sebuah sihir yang belum waktunya kau ketahui akan membuat adikmu ada di perut Mummy nanti. Dan itu butuh waktu yang lama, Scorp," Ginny mengulang kembali penjelasan tentang dari mana datangnya adik yang pernah ia terangkan pada James dan Albus.

"Lama? Kalau begitu—" Scorpius menoleh kembali pada Lily, "boleh tidak Lily juga menjadi adikku sampai aku punya adik sendiri, Aunty Ginny?"

"Tentu saja boleh, sayang! Kau akan jadi kakak yang hebat." Ginny menepuk pelan kedua pipi tembam Scorpius.

* * *

Ron memasukkan kembali foto pernikahannya bersama Hermione ke dalam kotak yang sama. Ia mengambil perekat dan menutup box tempat foto itu ditemukan lebih rapat dari sebelumnya. Ron mengambil alih box mainan lama dari tangan James dan Albus berniat untuk membawanya ke ruang keluarga.

"Kembalilah dulu, Uncle bawakan nanti untuk kalian, ya." Pinta Ron pada James dan Albus.

Arthur memperhatikan bahasa tubuh Ron. Ada rasa kasihan ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Ron melihat lagi foto lama yang menyimpan jutaan kenangan menyakitkan bersama sang mantan menantu. Arthur memang tak marah dengan keputusan yang telah diambil Ron dan Hermione dalam pernikahan mereka. Sebagai orang tua dan paham dengan pahit manisnya rumah tangga, keputusan itu memang keputusan yang tepat. Walaupun akan ada hati yang tersakiti, meski itu putranya sendiri.

Dengan keadaan Ron akibat kecelakaan itu, baik dari Ron maupun Hermione harus paham dan mau menerima semuanya. Arthur dan Molly, begitu juga orang tua Hermione tidak memiliki hak untuk memutuskan semuanya. Hubungan mereka sudah tidak sehat.

"Dad—" Arthur terlonjak mendapati Ron telah berdiri di sisinya. "Aku serahkan kotak itu padamu. Sembunyikan, terserah dimana. Aku—"

 _"I know, son!_ Kembalilah, kasihan James dan Al kalau lama kau tinggal."

Ron pergi tanpa kata. Dan Arthur berusaha memahami itu.

Hari ini James dan Albus harus kembali pulang. Ron memberikan kesepakatan pada keduanya untuk mau pulang dengan memberikan semua mainan tuanya pada James, Albus dan boneka-boneka Ginny untuk Lily. Tentu saja, James dan Albus tidak akan menyiakan tawaran itu. Mainan satu box penuh dibayar dengan pulang ke rumah. Mudah sekali. "Ayo, Uncle! Kita pulang!" teriak James dan Albus bersamaan. Ron sangat menyanyangi mereka. James adalah anak baptisnya, Albus pula adalah salah satu keponakan yang sangat ia sayangi, jadi.. bagi Ron, mereka tidak ubahnya darah dagingnya sendiri.

Ketiganya mendarat dengan selamat di lantai rumah keluarga Potter. James dan Albus berlari lebih dahulu mencari keberadaan ibunya di dapur. Ginny akhirnya menunjukkan batang hidungnya dan berteriak kegirangan melihat putra-putranya kembali pulang.

"Merlin! Mummy sampai rindu dengan kalian, boys!"

Ginny memeluk erat dua putranya penuh kerinduan. Tidak lama kemudian, Scorpius muncul sambil mendorong kereta bayi berisikan Lily. Ia menyapa James dan Albus sekaligus melambaikan tangan pada Ron.. yang belum pernah ia sapa sebelumnya.

"Scorpie!"

James dan Albus berhambur ke pelukan Scorpius penuh suka cita. Ketiga anak itu saling bergurau dan membicarakan keadaan Lily yang membaik. "Tadi Lily sudah bisa tertawa, loh! Kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Scorpius.

"Kami di the Burrow, Scorpie. Kami tidur dengan Uncle kami, itu—" tunjuk Albus pada Ron.

"Namanya Uncle Ron, asik loh.. Uncle Ron punya banyak mainan dan pandai bercerita! Bukan begitu, Uncle?" James menoleh mencari perhatian Ron.

Ginny segera berdiri dan menengahi anak-anak itu dengan memberikan perintah, "kalian nonton TV dulu, ya, bukankah kartun favoritmu sudah tayang, kan, James? Ayo, ajak Al, Lily, dan Scorpius nonton bersama," pinta Ginny. Ia menarik kereta bayi Lily membantu anak-anak itu ke ruang keluarga.

"Aunty, aku saja yang bawa Lily. Aku bisa—"

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, roda kereta Lily tersangkut karpet di bagian lantai ketika Scorpius mendorong kuat-kuat stang pendorongnya. Penuh kesigapan, Ron menarik paksa tangan Scorpius dari kereta dan bergegas menangkap tubuh Lily yang terlempar keluar dari kereta.

Sontak, Lily menangis karena terkejut di pelukan Ron.

 _"Oh, Merlin. Thank you, Ron!"_ teriak Ginny di dekat Scorpius. Hampir sama seperti Lily, akibat Ron menarik paksa tangan Scorpius dari kereta, tubuh kecilnya terlempar jatuh di dekat Ginny.

"Maafkan aku, Lily!" Scorpius berusaha menyentuh Lily yang menangis kencang di pelukan Ron, namun dengan rasa kesal melihat sosok Draco dari diri Scorpius ia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Scorpius lantas berkata, "jauhkan tangan kotormu dari Lily—"

"Ronald!"

Harry muncul bersama Hermione dari halaman belakang setelah berapparate dari Kementerian. Penuh dengan keterkejutan, Ron mendapati rumah Harry telah penuh dengan makhluk-makhluk paling keji dalam hidupnya. Ya, Draco pun tampak muncul di halaman belakang.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Uncle—"

"Jangan pernah sebut aku seperti James dan Al memanggilku. Aku bukan pamanmu!"

Harry mengambil Lily yang menangis kencang dari gendongan Ron sambil kembali berbisik, "jangan bertingkah konyol, Ron, di sini banyak anak-anak." Harry mengancam

"Kau yang bertingkah konyol, Harry! Mudah sekali kau memasukkan mereka ke rumahmu? Membiarkan anak-anakmu bergaul dengan—" Ron melirik ke arah Scorpius dari pelukan Hermione. Anak itu menangis ketakutan. "Anak haram itu!"

"Busuk sekali mulutmu, Weasley!"

Draco muncul dengan amarah memuncak. Mungkin jika Harry tak segera menengahi keduanya, adu jotos bisa saja terjadi tepat di depan mata anak-anak itu. Ginny berinisiatif mengambil alih Lily dari Harry dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga bersama James dan Albus.

"Harusnya kau pikir dahulu sebelum mengatakan busuk di hadapanku, Malfoy! Lebih busuk mana dari seorang pecundang yang merebut istri orang lain dengan cara paling kotor di muka bumi ini—"

"STOP!" Pekik Harry menahan pergerangan tangan Draco yang siap memukul wajah Ron.

Meski Harry kalah tinggi dengan Ron maupun Draco, Harry memiliki kekuatan fisik paling kuat di antara keduanya. Tangan kiri Harry menggenggam pergelangan tangan Draco yang terangkat sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan dada Ron agar tidak mendekat.

"Kalian pikir dengan cara ini kalian bisa lebih baik? Di depan anak-anak? Pikir! Kalian sama-sama dewasa!"

Harry menghampiri Ron dan mendorongnya menjauh, "sebaiknya kau pulang, Ron. Terima kasih telah menjaga James dan Al. So, sekarang pulanglah dan istirahat—"

"Aku tak mau, Harry. Aku tak rela membiarkan anak-anakmu berdekatan dengan anak kotor itu! Kau lihat, anak itu sama liciknya seperti ayahnya, Mendekati Lily—" Ron memaksa.

"Oh, Weasley!" Draco masih tak tahan untuk tidak membalas cercaan Ron pada Scorpius, "seharusnya kau beruntung, putraku mau berdekatan denganmu. Ingat, kau bahkan ditakdirkan untuk tidak pernah menyebut seorang anak seperti Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy dengan sebutan.. son!"

"Brengsek!"

Draco menarik Hermione dan Scorpius untuk segera berpamitan pada Ginny dan ijin pulang. Draco menyempatkan mengangguk singkat pada Harry sebelum mereka menghilang di perapian rumah. Tubuh Ron lemas. Ia selalu seperti itu jika berhadapan dengan keluarga kecil Malfoy. Melihat Draco, Hermione.. ditambah lagi dengan si kecil Scorpius yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Sepulangnya Draco dan keluarganya, Ginny mendekati Harry dan Ron setelah memastikan James, Albus, dan Lily tenang di ruang keluarga. Anak-anak tidak selayaknya tahu dengan masalah para orang tua. "Ron, kau harus tenang! Kau butuh istirahat—" bisik Ginny tak ingin anak-anak mendengarnya.

 _"Bloody hell,_ aku—sungguh tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran kalian berdua. Harry, Ginny, kalian tahu mereka siapa?" Ron menguasai tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat menahan luapan emosinya. Pinggannya kembali sakit.

Harry menuntun Ron agar duduk di atas sofa. Ron bisa saja drop jika terus seperti ini. "Merlin, Ron.. jangan melihat semua dari sisi buruknya, berlatihlah untuk—"

"Menerima? Oh.. sungguh aku menyesal, Harry. Dulu aku pernah menganggap makhluk itu adalah anakku. Tapi apa? Aku benar-benar bodoh, Harry!"

James berteriak memanggil Ginny dari arah ruang keluarga. Lily terbangun kembali. Ginny memasrahkan urusan Ron pada Harry karena merasa semua urusan itu tidak akan selesai jika terus berdebat. Harry jauh lebih ahli mencari ketenangan. "Itu masa lalu, Ron. Kita melihat Scorpius, dia hanya anak-anak. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa dengan masalahmu dengan orang tuanya di masa lalu—"

"Dia menjadi sumber kebodohanku dengan hubungan ini, Harry—" Ron sama sekali tidak mendengar semua nasihat Harry dan memilih mencurahkan semua rasa sakitnya dengan terbuka. "Mempercayai wanita dapat hamil empat bulan disaat suaminya sadar dari koma setelah setahun lamanya? Lalu.. saat makhluk itu lahir, dan ia memiliki warna rambut yang berbeda dari warna rambut ibu atau ayahnya? Itu yang dikatakan bodoh? Tentu saja!"

Ron memukul sofa tempatnya duduk. Harry tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang bisa percaya dengan semua keanehan itu. Tetap berpikir positif padahal semua itu tidak mungkin. Kau ingat, Harry? Itu semua tidak mungkin. Aku tak mungkin menghamili Hermione di saat aku koma! Hanya ada kemungkinan kecil anak yang lahir memiliki rambut pirang dari orang tua berambut merah sepertiku dan coklat seperti Hermione! Dan—"

Cepat-cepat, Harry memeluk tubuh Ron dan mendesis pelan, meredam semua amarah itu. Ron menangis terisak di pelukan Harry. Ia menangisi dirinya.

"Aku tak mungkin memiliki anak itu." Suara Ron akhirnya melemah. Tergantikan dengan isakan pilu yang keluar, lepas dari mulutnya. "Aku mandul, Harry. Aku tak akan pernah bisa seperti pria itu untuk Hermione. Aku hanya bermodalkan cinta dan aku tahu itu tidak cukup. Hidupku hancur, Harry! Hancur!"

Ron sadar meskipun harus merasakan sakit. Hermione memang layak memilih Draco.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Waduhh! Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan keadaan Ron? Mau simpatik sama siapa, nih! Ikuti terus chapter demi chapternya dan jangan lupa beri review untuk _sharing_ pendapat dengan Anne. Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan Anne akan tunggu review kalian semua! Nantikan Anne datang lagi. **

**_Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	4. Cinta Sejati

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Anne muncul lagi, nih! Ada yang harap-harap Anne muncul lagi? Ah, semoga pada kangen Anne ya, kalau nggak kangen.. Anne nggak lanjutin, nih! *ngancem* Oke lupakan. Just kidding! Well, kali ini Anne coba kasih chapter 4 buat kalian semua. Panjangnya standart, kok, soalnya chapter ini Anne rasa nggak perlu panjang-panjang dulu, biar pada penasaran, hehehehe..**

 **Sebelum kalian baca, Anne sempatkan balas review dulu, ya. Yang kemarin ngerasa review, monggo disimak balasan dari Anne!**

 **ninismsafitri:** Ron terlalu sakit hati, dia lihat Scorp kayak lihat Draco. Jadi ya.. aduhh tahu sendiri emosinya Ron kayak apa. Thanks ya :)

 **DoubleKlick:** Wow, jawaban dari ada apa dengan 4 bulan itu sabar, ya... sabar... ada waktunya itu akan terjawab. Ikuti terus kisahnya! Thanks :)

 **Liuruna:** Sedikit banyak, kehidupan dunia nyata masuk ke dunia fanfiction, hehehe.. boleh juga pendapatnya. Gimana nih, mau nggak Scorpie kalau punya adek? Hehehe thanks ya :)

 **alicia keynes:** Thanks ya, seneng deh kamu suka. Untuk tahu semuanya kamu harus ikuti fic ini sampai ending! Oke! Thanks ya :)

 **Kiru Kirua:** Owww maafkan aku.. terkadang author juga harus rela memperlakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada karakternya. Aku juga nggak rela sebenarnya! :( Thanks ya!

 **AndienMay:** Ron terlalu emosi, dia hanya melihat Scorp dari sisi ia anak Draco. Oh poor juga buat Scorpie. Thanks :)

 **Naomi Hime:** Pertahankan kepolosanmu, nak! *teriak sama Scorpius* Thanks ya :)

 **AMAZING:** Simpatik sama aku aja, ya! Huhuhu.. *Anne maksa* Thanks ya :)

 **Friann:** Ohhh manteramu nggak nyampe mereka. Btw, Scorpie kan mirip bapaknya, ya.. Ron jadi kebawa. Sementara ini flashback masih sekilas-sekilas aja. Nggak asik dong masak langsung di tunjukkin semua dari awal... Biar kamu penasaran. Thanks ya :).

 **aquadewi:** Jawaban mengapa Ron jadi mandul, ada di chapter ini! Sabar, ya. Thanks :)

 **ayusyafitri132:** *tepuk-tepuk punggung* jangan nangis ya :( nggak apa, kok. Thanks sudah baca! :)

 **Uchiha Cullen738:** Jawaban kenapa Ron bisa mandul ada di chapter ini. Flasback ada kok buat memperjelas partnya. Thanks ya :)

 **Octaviadwins:** horeee *tepuk tangan juga* Semua sudah aku bagi porsinya sesuai cerita, ya. Jadi mungkin untuk chapter kemarin banyak Ronnya karena memang aku pusatkan dulu dengan Ronnya. Kalau chapter ini.. dibaca sendiri, deh! Thanks ya!

 **Baiklah.. mungkin sudah penasaran sama kelanjutannya, mari langsung ke TKP.**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Bukannya tenang, sesampainya di rumah tangis Scorpius pecah kembali karena sebuah pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada sang ayah.

 _Apa itu anak haram?_

Draco marah. Putranya sendiri menayakan tentang masalah itu padanya. Tidak lupa pula alasan mengapa ia disebut sebagai anak haram oleh pria yang tak sudi dipanggil Uncle olehnya. "Kenapa, Daddy?" Scorpius bersembunyi di balik pelukan sang ibu menangis ketakutan.

"Jangan bertanya masalah itu pada Daddy. Karena Daddy tidak akan pernah mau menjawab apapun tentang semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Ro—Uncle dari James dan Al itu," tubuh Draco bergetar, baru pertama kali ini ia membentak putra kesayangannya dengan amarah menguasai dirinya.

Scorpius melihat wajah ibunya, meminta pertolongan. "Tapi, Uncle itu—"

"Dia bukan Unclemu, Scorpius!"

Draco bergegas naik ke lantai dua, masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu seolah ingin menghancurkannya. Tubuh Scorpius terlonjak ketakutan. Hermione sigap memeluk tubuh kecil itu lagi dan membawanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Mereka berdua memilih menenangkan diri tanpa mau mengusik Draco terlebih dahulu.

Hermione mengamati putranya yang menangis. Bagian dada pakaian kerjanya basah karena air mata Scorpius. Bagaimana pun juga, Scorpius hanyalah anak tiga tahun yang tak mengerti mengenai apa dan bagaimana masalah itu terjadi dan membuat ayahnya marah-marah.

"Daddy marah, ya?" tanya Scorpius disela tangisnya.

Dari balik pelukan Hermione, Scorpius menunjukkan wajah ketakutannya dan berharap jawaban 'tidak' dari sang ibu. "Tidak, sayang," Hermione mencium keningnya, "Daddy tidak marah padamu. Daddy hanya tidak suka, kau tadi jatuh."

"Tapi, aku lihat Daddy marah pada Uncle—"

"Ron, namanya Uncle Ron, Scorp."

Scorpius mengangguk. "Daddy tak mau ada orang yang menyakitimu. Jadi.. Daddy sedikit membentak," Hermione berharap penjelasannya akan diterima oleh Scorpius.

"Uncle Ron orang jahat?"

"Tidak."

"Aku boleh memanggil Uncle Ron seperti James dan Al, Mummy?"

Sebelum Hermione sempat menjawabnya, tampak Draco menuruni tangga dan melihat Scorpius masih sibuk bergelayut di pangkuan Hermione. Semua itu terjadi begitu cepat sampai Scorpius tak sempat bersembunyi, Draco lebih dulu berlari dan memeluk tubuh Scorpius lantas menciumi wajah basah putranya. Membisikkan sesuatu. Draco meminta maaf.

"Maafkan Daddy, Scorp. Daddy tak bermaksud memarahimu. Daddy hanya—"

"Tidak mau ada orang yang menyakiti aku?" Scorpius melihat ibunya lagi. Hermione tersenyum simpul sambil mengangguk membenarkan kalimatnya diucapkan lagi, "Daddy tidak marah?"

Draco tersenyum. "Tidak akan, Daddy janji padamu, Daddy akan selalu menjagamu dari siapapun yang berniat jahat padamu, Scorpius. Siapapun. Daddy hanya ingin kau bahagia, itu saja." Draco menangis menyaksikan betapa ia bangga memiliki Scorpius dalam hidupnya.

Anak yang lahir karena cinta. Scorpius bukan kesalahan dalam hidupnya.

Tidak hanya Scorpius, Draco tahu cinta tidak ada yang salah. Ia mencintai Hermione. Jika Ron harus bernasib kehilangan Hermione dalam kehidupannya, semua itu pasti ada alasannya. Nasib cinta mereka harus berakhir. Draco tidak pernah mau menghalangi dirinya sendiri dalam mendapatkan apapun. Sejak kecil ia diperlakukan untuk hidup tanpa penolakan. Dirinya ditakdirkan memanah kebahagiaan. Ia tidak terlahir sebagai penjahat, hanya keadaan yang membuatnya lemah. Dan itulah mengapa.. ia tidak ingin mengulangnya kembali.

Munafik? Draco tahu dirinya seperti apa. Bersama Hermione ia paham betapa cinta harus mengedepankan ego. Tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan wanita itu tanpa ia berusaha saat itu.

"Aku salah, Hermione."

Draco bersama Hermione memasuki kamar mereka setelah makan malam. Scorpius terpaksa harus diberi mantera tidur untuk mengistirahatkannya lebih cepat. Mereka butuh waktu berdua lebih lama dan malam ini waktunya.

"Kau ayah yang baik, Draco. Kau—"

"Bukan itu," Draco menoleh cepat menghentikan Hermione membersihkan riasannya di depan cermin. "Scorpius," lanjutnya. Ia menunduk tak kuasa mengingat masa-masa itu kembali.

"Bicaralah, Draco."

Draco bangkit dari atas ranjang, berjalan pelan mendekati Hermione di depan meja rias dan mengecup bibirnya. Lama, keduanya menikmati aroma napas masing-masing sebelum akhirnya memisahkan diri. Kedua pasang mata itu beradu. "Aku mencintaimu, Hermione." Ucap Draco tanpa ragu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Draco. Scorpius juga mencintaimu. Kami sangat mencintaimu! Dan itu benar. Kami selalu bersamamu, Darco, mengapa kau masih saja meragukan kami?"

"Aku tak pernah meragukanmu, Hermione. Kau, Scorpius.. adalah milikku." Draco semakin tak kuat menahan isakannya. Inilah sisi lain Draco yang sebenarnya. Ia tak ubahnya pria yang dapat mati karena cinta. "Ki-kita—" Draco tak tahan. Air matanya jatuh juga.

"Scorpius. Laki-laki itu menyebutnya anak ha—"

Hermione membungkan bibir Draco kembali dengan ciumannya. Mereka menikmati pagutan itu hingga asupan tenaga dan oksigen terkuras hebat karenanya. Kedua tangan Draco membimbing tubuh Hermione untuk berdiri, tidak jauh jarak meja rias menuju ranjang mereka. Bertahun-tahun bersama dalam kamar yang sama, Draco sangat hapal bagaimana ia membawa sang istri menuju kenyamanan yang luar biasa di tempat itu.

"Aku tak mau orang lain menjelek-jelekkan putraku dengan kata-kata paling jahat yang pernah diucapkan untuk seorang anak. Dia tidak sedikit pun memiliki dosa orang tuanya, Hermione."

 _"I know!"_ Hermione merebahkan tubuhnya miring di atas ranjang. Draco mengimbangi di sisi yang berbeda. "Aku pun tak ingin orang lain menyebut putraku sebagai sebuah kesalahan hanya karena ia lahir dari ibu yang belum dimiliki oleh ayahnya."

"Itu memang benar." Draco meraih telap tangan Hermione, mengecupnya perlahan dan mendaratkan tepat di atas kulit pipinya yang pucat.

Draco paling suka jika Hermione mengusap pipinya sampai ia terlelap.

"Tapi Scorpius adalah buah cinta kita. Kau pernah bilang, lebih baik menyadari semuanya dengan nyata. Cinta kita nyata, Draco. Dan cinta kita tulus. Scorpius lahir dari cinta kita yang suci. Itu yang aku rasakan padamu. Dulu.. hingga sekarang. Jauh tersimpan di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam."

Kecelakaan empat tahun lalu, menghancurkan semua harapan Hermione dalam berumahtangga. Ron divonis koma dan lebih parahnya lagi.. pria itu mandul. Bagian tulang rusuknya patah dan tulang ekornya hancur. Pinggangnya mengalami dislokasi, berada diposisi tak selayaknya akibat hantaman badan mobil yang datang bak cahaya ke arah tubuh Ron. Itu berakibat fatal pada bagian organ vitalnya. Tidak hanya mampu untuk membuahkan keturunan, fisik Ron pun tak mampu jika mereka akan bersatu. Ron akan disiksa dengan rasa sakit yang tertahankan.

Hermione harus memahami jika ia tak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan melahirkan nyawa dari tubuhnya. Kini, Ron tak ubahnya boneka yang hanya mampu ia peluk tanpa merespon apapun. Ia butuh seseorang yang jauh lebih baik. "Aku tak bisa seperti ini, Ron. Kau selalu membuat hidupku kacau. Kau membuatku gila karena cintamu, tapi kini semuanya.. kau merusak hidupku, Ronald." Maki Hermione tepat di bulan ke lima Ron koma.

Seluruh keluarga Weasley dan Granger tidak memahami betapa hancurnya Hermione saat itu. Semua kata-kata penyemangat, harapan yang ia tahu itu palsu, bayangan tentang masa depan semuanya bohong. _"Dammit!"_ ia menggerang tak kuat.

"Kau hancur, Hermione!"

Draco datang dari belakang gedung St. Mungo dengan kata-kata kasar mengawalinya. Hermione terhenyak syok, rupanya ia tak sendiri di halaman kosong itu.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku lebih memilih mati atau membunuh suami tidak bergunamu itu dan pergi ke pelukan pria lain. Untuk apa tidur dengan pria infertile itu tanpa membuahkan tangis bayi sembilan bulan kemudian? Lama kelamaan, aku tak tahu apakah kau bisa bertahan.. sesuatu yang mudah sekali membuat hidupmu hancur."

Di saat semua orang datang, mendekat, memasang wajah iba padanya, Draco hadir dan memberikan kenyataan yang tidak bisa Hermione pungkiri lagi.. itu semua memang benar. "Aku tak mau membuatmu dibahagiaakan dengan sesuatu yang.. _bullshit."_

"Kenapa?" Hermione mengerang tak paham.

Draco semakin mendekat. Ia melompat dari balik pembatas gedung sambil berapparate di udara. Gerakannya sangat halus. Ia muncul tepat di hadapan Hermione lantas mengatakan, "lebih baik kau sadari semuanya dengan nyata, Granger. Sadari apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam hatimu! Jauh di dalam lubuk hatimu!"

Hermione terdiam. Kecerdasannya menelan perlahan semua ucapan itu hingga terlahir sebuh pertanyaan baru. "Menyadari sesuatu yang ada di dalam hati? Apa itu?"

Garis lengkung tercipta dari bibirnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Draco tersenyum penuh kelembutan pada seorang wanita. Perlahan namun pasti, Draco mengucapkan satu kata paling sakral sepanjang hidup manusia. "Cinta sejati."

* * *

Suara pintu terketuk hebat membangunkan Hermione kasar. Terburu-buru ia bangun meninggalkan Draco yang masih terlelap di sisinya. "Mummy!" teriak sebuah suara dari balik pintu. Suara Scorpius panik.

"Ada apa, sayang? Oh, maafkan Mummy terlambat bangun. Tapi ini masih sangat pagi—"

"Itu Mummy! Itu—"

Ketakutan Scorpius berbeda dari semalam. Badan anak laki-laki itu bergetar hebat sambil memeluk kaki Hermione. Ia bersembunyi tak mau melihat sesuatu yang tergeletak tepat di tengah lantai menuju tangga.

Sebuah kotak berukuran lima belas kali lima belas senti dengan tinggi tak lebih dari sepuluh senti tergeletak dengan penutup sedikit terbuka. Bau bangkai seketika tersedot masuk ke indra penciuman Hermione ketika mendekatinya.

"Ada darah," bisik Scorpius sangat pelan.

Dan benar saja, sebuah bangkai kelinci putih dengan leher hampir putus mengisi kotak itu. Darah segar di sekitarnya menandakan hewan lucu itu baru saja dibunuh dan dikirim ke rumahnya pagi ini juga. Hermione berniat menutup lagi kotak itu dan membawanya keluar, namun ia tidak sengaja menemukan secarik kertas menempel di bawah kotak itu.

Sebuah surat ikut menyertai paket bangkai itu yang bertuliskan..

 _Walk away! It's over!_

 ** _-_ TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Hufttt! Anne nggak tahu mau tanya apa? Apa yang ada dipikian kalian sekarang, readres? Tulis di review agar Anne tahu jalan imajinasi kalian! Maaf kalau masih ada typo! Kita ketemu lagi di chapter 5! Penasaran? Sabar. Sampai jumpa!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	5. 4 Tahun Lalu

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne muncul lagi, nih! Maaf, ya. Anne lagi banyak kerjaan banget. Badan Anne juga lagi drop kecapekan. Sekali lagi maaf, ya! Dan untuk mengobati rasa penasaran kalian berhari-hari, Anne coba kasih chapter 5 sekarang. Mana suaranya.. semoga bisa terobati dan masih sabar mengikuti kisah ini sampai akhir. Oke, Anne balas dulu review kalian.**

 **ninismsafitri:** waaahh aku nggak bakalan bisa ngaku sekarang, coba tebak siapa pelakunya! hehehe thanks ya :)

 **ayusyafitri132:** yang sabar, ya, Ron. Huhuhu. Thanks ya :(

 **Mrs. X:** wah, mungkin memang tergantung selera, ya.. jadi kamu nggak suka. Tapi, aku terima kasih banget kamu sudah sudi membacanya. Thanks :)

 **Kiru Kirua:** Fanfic memang kadang tidak adil, berarti salah authornya, dong. Huaaaa... hehehehe but, thanks ya :)

 **AMAZING:** oke, pelan-pelan kamu ngerti dan semoga semakin penasaran.. thanks ya :)

 **DoubleKlickSilver12:** Wow, sabar.. silakan menebak-nebak siapa pengirim paket itu? Benarkah Ron? Ikuti terus ya, thanks :)

 **AndienMay:** kenapa?kamu?nulis?review?pakai?tanda?tanya?semua?sabar?ditunggu?siapa?pengirim?paket?itu?kamu?suka?kelinci? hahaha capek juga nulis kayak gini, thanks ya :)

 **Liuruna:** adiknya Scorp nanti mintanya cowoknya? Em. iya kalau jadi punya adek lo ya, hehehe.. ditunggu aja. Yang buat kan Draco sama Mione, bukan Anne *digampar* hehehe thanks ya :)

 **KaptenYoo:** wow.. sampai ngebut dari chapter 1 bacanya.. thanks ya.. thank you! :)

 **Uchiha Cullen738:** uyeeee dukung dramione! semga mereka bisa tabah, ya.. namanya juga cobaan. Thanks ya :)

 **Arisu Nine:** mungkin di chapter ini bisa tahu mengapa mereka bisa saling mencintai.. Thanks ya.. ikuti terus kisahnya :)

 **aquadewi:** sabar, ya.. ikuti terus ceritanya supaya tahu itu paket siapa dan motifnya apa.. thanks ya :)

 **Baiklah.. mungkin sudah semua yang bisa Anne jawab, kalau masih ada review dan belum sempat Anne balas.. Anne mohon maaf. Oke, deh.. langsung saja!**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

 _Empat tahun yang lalu..._

"Ron pria yang kuat, Mione. Kakaku pasti kuat."

Ginny menjadi pihak keluarga Weasley yang berkunjung menemani Hermione pagi ini di St. Mungo. Harry memilih berdiri sedikit menjauh karena ia mengendong James, takut jika Potter kecil itu menganggu istirahat pamannya. Meskipun dalam radius cukup jauh, James masih saja sibuk bertanya ini itu pada sang ayah.

"Kenapa Uncle Ron tidak bangun-bangun, Daddy?"

"Uncle Ron sakit, James."

"Dulu aku sakit, tidur.. terus bangun lagi, terus tidur." James melirik wajah Harry, ia mengingat sesuatu, "ah, makan juga, Daddy. Tapi Uncle Ron tidak! Itu aneh!"

Harry menghembuskan napasnya berat menjawab semua pertanyaan James sejak mereka belum berangkat ke St. Mungo. Sebisanya, Harry harus sabar dan tetap menjawabnya dengan kalimat yang logis bagi anak berusia tak sampai tiga tahun itu.

Kondisi Ron yang tak kunjung memberikan indikasi untuk sadar dari koma, menyempitkan harapan Hermione untuk terus bersabar menanti suaminya itu kembali seperti dahulu. Terlebih lagi setelah pertemuannya dengan Draco beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau hancur, Hermione!"

Kalimat pertama Draco hari itu terus terngiang di telinganya. Berbeda dengan apa yang dikatakan Ginny tadi. Ron yang kuat. Demi Merlin, lihat seperti apa Ron kini, siapa yang setuju dengan kata-kata itu?

"Istirahat, Hermione. Kau bisa pulang sehari atau lebih. Aku dan—"

Tiba-tiba, Ginny sigap menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Ada sensasi mendesak di perutnya langsung menganggu Ginny berbicara dengan Hermione. Cepat-cepat, Ginny menoleh pada Harry sambil memberikan kode anggukan lantas.. berlari keluar.

"A-ada apa? Harry, Ginny sakit?"

"Ah—" Harry berjalan mendekat, James semakin mengeratkan tangannya di kemeja Harry. "Ginny hanya morning sickness—"

"Morning sickness? Ginny hamil?" tanya Hermione semakin tak percaya.

Susah menjelaskannya, Harry cukup mengangguk pelan. James tersenyum. "Oh, congratulation! Sudah berapa lama? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku, Harry?"

"Ah—bukan maksud kami seperti itu, Mione. Usianya baru tujuh minggu. Sorry, kami rasa.. kami tidak bisa mengabarkan kabar ini di saat Ron—"

"Harry," Hermione bangkit dari bangkunya dan mengelus kepala James, "yang ada di dalam perut Ginny juga keponakanku. Jadi jangan merasa karena Ron sakit kemudian aku.. oh, God! Selamat sekali lagi untuk kalian. James, kau akan jadi kakak!"

Harry dan Ginny sengaja mengabarkan berita kehamilan itu dari keluarga mereka dan sahabat saja, itu pun tidak semua tahu. Hermione sendiri salah satu pihak yang tidak mendapatkan berita itu, sama halnya dengan para media sihir. Dalam hati kecil Hermione, ia sendiri merasa betapa bahagianya keluarga kecil Harry. Akan ada anggota keluarga baru di tengah-tengah mereka.

Melihat interaksi Harry dan James, apalagi ketika Ginny ikut bergabung kembali bersama mereka memunculkan sebuah rasa yang hangat di dada Hermione. Harry bergurau dengan James yang manja, menggoda Ginny yang lemas setelah muntah beberapa menit yang lalu. Indah, kebahagiaan keluarga, dan cinta.

"Kenapa tidak denganku?" batin Hermione menangis.

Istri putra termuda Weasley itu berbalik kembali melihat sang suami. Sihir hanya mampu mengendalikan energi dan asupan beberapa nutrisi yang dibutuhkan Ron selama koma. Pagi ini, ada dua orang healer yang menambahkan mantera baru untuk Ron. Ada sedikit perubahan ketika mantera penambahan suhu badan disalurkan masuk dari bagian ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Seharian badan Ron dingin, tidak tahu mengapa bisa seperti itu.

Untung saja, Hermione masih setia menjaga sepanjang malam. Akibatnya, badan Hermione lemas. Ia lelah, bahkan sempat demam.

"Kau juga harus meminum obatmu. Tidak lucu jika suami istri akhirnya tidur satu kamar di St. Mungo karena sama-sama sakit. Bukan untuk urusan kewajiban." Harry tertawa pelan sebelum Ginny mencubit pinggangnya membuat ia berhenti tertawa. Sayangnya, kini James yang tertawa.

Hermione memeluk tubuh lemas Ginny meluapkan kebahagiaannya. Di dunia ini ia sangat bersyukur memiliki keluarga besar yang sangat amat peduli padanya. Memiliki adik ipar seperti Ginny dan Harry yang sangat ia tahu bagaimana karakter keduanya, adalah salah satunya. "Thank you, Ginny. Aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya aku dan Ron jika tidak ada kalian dan keluarga yang lain. Kami—"

"Itulah namanya keluarga, Hermione. Aku pun bersyukur, jika di usiaku saat ini, akhirnya aku merasakan bagaimana yang semua orang katakan tentang keluarga. Aku memiliki keluarga. Memiliki Ginny, James, kau, Ron, keluarga Weasley yang lain, Teddy—kalian hebat." Harry tak kuasa untuk tidak menangis kini. Air matanya yang lolos dari kelopak matanya di bersihkan James dengan jemari kecilnya. Lucu sekali jika melihat sang anaklah yang menghibur orang tuanya.

Hermione ingin seperti itu.

"Aku pikir, tepat sekali kau memilih keluar dibandingkan bersama keluarga besarmu di kamar itu, Granger! Kau muak?"

Suara teriakan itu kembali. Draco muncul di balik lorong yang sama seperti awal mereka bertemu. Oh, sungguh Hermione menyesal memilih tempat yang sama untuk keluar dari kamar rawat Ron kali ini.

Hermione coba memberanikan diri mendekati Draco. Tak gentar ia balik bertanya, "apa pedulimu denganku, Malfoy? Oh, ya, aku hanya mengingatkan, aku Weasley sekarang. Camkan itu."

Draco tertawa mengejek. Diperhatikannya tubuh Hermione dari atas ke bawah hingga naik ke atas kembali. "Lihatlah dirimu sekarang! Kurus, memprihatinkan!"

"Kau peduli padaku?"

Draco tiba-tiba diam. Sejak kedatangannya beberapa hari yang lalu menemui Hermine menangis di tempat yang sama, Draco sendiri tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin sendiri setelah menjaga ibunya yang sedang dirawat di salah satu kamar tak jauh dari tempat Ron. Ia tak tahu jika Hermione saat itu menyendiri tepat di belakang gedung St. Mungo juga.

"Jika ya?" tanya Draco kembali.

"Kenapa?" Hermione berbalik memunggungi Draco. Takut jika pria itu tahu ia menangis kembali. "Itu aneh sekali jika kau benar-benar peduli padaku. Dengan kata-kata kasarmu itu."

Belum sedikit pun baik Draco maupun Hermione yang berbicara kata-kata lembut nan menenangkan dalam situasi yang serba tidak kondusif seperti itu. Draco sedang berduka karena sang ibu sakit, begitu juga Hermione dengan keadaan suaminya yang koma. Tapi masing-masing dari mereka hanya bisa menyalahkan dan mengolok-olok.

"Itu bukan kata-kata kasar. Itu kenyataan dan kau tak bisa membohongi itu, Granger."

"Weasley!"

"Yeah," Draco mendesah, terkadang ia malas juga menanggapi keras kepala Hermione, "kau pikir dengan kata-kata penyemangat seperti, _kau pasti kuat, suamimu akan baik-baik saja_ dan _bla bla bla_ yang lainnya akan membuat hidupmu benar-benar tegar? Tidakkah kau sadar itu hanya omong kosong?"

Sekuat tenaga Hermione menahan rasa kesal untuk tidak melawan Draco dengan pukulannya. Draco terus saja berbicara tentang hal-hal buruk yang kemungkinan besar akan terjadi pada kehidupannya. Tanpa sedikitpun merasa iba apalagi tak enak mengatakannya.

"Bayangkan saja jika sampai kau tua kau tak pernah dipanggil Mummy. Rahimmu tak berguna, Granger! Kau pasti mau, kan, seperti istri si Potter itu? Aku melihatnya tadi ia muntah di toilet dekat kamar rawat Mum. Morning sickenss, bukan begitu sebutannya? Harry memang hebat memanfaatkan kesuburan wanita rambut merah itu—"

"Cukup, Malfoy!"

Draco berbeda. Ia datang dengan sisi lain yang kuat. Hermione terpana, ia merinding. Draco memberikan kenyamanan dalam kata-kata kasarnya. Apa yang dirasakan saat ini murni bersumber dari energi Draco. Optimis dan realistis.

"Pikirkan kehidupanmu, Granger. Lihat siapa yang tulus peduli padamu."

Berhari-hari kemudian, hidup Hermione sepenuhnya dihiasi oleh Draco yang datang rutin di belakang gedung St. Mungo. Mereka saling bertukar keluh kesah. Tidak sedikit mereka saling melempar cemoohan tentang nasib.

"Sebelum orang tuaku mati, aku ingin membuat status mereka berubah. Tidak hanya jadi orang tua, tapi menjadi kakek-nenek. Aku juga sama sepertimu. Memiliki anak.. menikah—"

"Menikahlah! Itu akan membuat hidupmu nyaman." Hermione menunduk tak yakin.

"Hah, aku tak percaya, Granger."

Hermione langsung mendelik, toh sebenarnya apa yang ditakutkannya benar dirasakan oleh Draco. "Weasley—ah, terserah kau, lah!"

"Nah, benar, kan. Kau sendiri sudah pasrah dengan nama Weasley itu. Kau sudah tak betah dengannya? Kau tidak mencintainya?"

Langit sore menunjukkan eksistensinya. St. Mungo memang tak banyak memiliki pohon di belakang bangunannya. Hanya sebuah pohon willow besar tua yang tak terurus. Pohon itu tidak cukup menutupi sebagian besar langit dari posisi Hermione dan Draco duduk. Keduanya masih bisa menikmati bagaimana sekawanan burung terbang beberapa meter di atas kepala mereka. seolah menyatu dengan langit. Tinggi sekali.

Seulas senyuman Ron tiba-tiba muncul ketika Hermione menengadah ke langit. Gumpalan awan itu menciptakan lekukan aneh seperti bibir Ron. Bibir yang hampir setengah tahun tidak merespon ketika ia berikan ciuman mesra. Dada Hermione bergetar, takut. "Apa bisa?" Hermione memperhatikan wajah pucat Draco dari sisi kirinya.

"Cinta hilang karena tak terbalas?"

Pertanyaan pertama Hermione memulai segalanya. Bulu-bulu halus di tubuhnya meremang mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tak berani membalas tatapan Hermione dan memilih memperhatikan gerakan-gerakan lembut yang diperbuat angin pada dahan pohon willow.

"Kau belajar berkhianat?"

"Maksudmu?"

Draco tiba-tiba berapparate ke depan pohon. Ia meraih dahan paling rendah dan naik ke atasnya. Ia bergumam sendiri sambil menatap Hermione. Tidak jelas dengan apa yang didengarnya Hermione mengikuti Draco untuk langsung berapparate dan naik ke dahan yang sama. Draco tersenyum padanya.

"Kau diuji, Granger. Kau diuji apakah cintamu benar-benar untuk si Weasley. Kau tidak bisa membohongi semuanya dari hati kecilmu—"

"Cinta." Potong Hermione.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Tatapan itu saling beradu untuk pertama kalinya sangat amat dekat. Tidak mereka temui kilat-kilat permusuhan di kedua pasang mata itu. "Menyadari sesuatu yang ada di dalam hati, kau pernah berkata seperti itu." Ujar Hermione.

"Benar, kau memang pintar mengingat pelajaran." Draco memuji.

"Ya, aku memang pintar. Dan aku juga pintar melihat jauh ke dalam pikiran apa yang diinginan seseorang.. sepertimu. Katakan.. Draco."

Draco. Mulut Hermione dengan lugasnya menyebut nama itu. ia mengamati perubahan ekspresi wajah Draco. Benar, ada sesuatu yang disimpan oleh Draco dari dirinya. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan," pinta Hermione sekali lagi.

"Aku—" Draco menggeser posisi duduknya lebih mendekati Hermione. Sedikit kesusahan karena posisinya lebih tinggi dari Hermione duduk. "Aku hanya—aku hanya ingin kau membutuhkanku. Saat ini.. dan selamanya."

Didorong oleh angin yang kencang menerpa keduanya, bibir mereka saling bertemu. Berpagut tak ingin melepas satu sama lain. Hermione menginginkan itu. Ciuman yang ingin Hermione rasakan, ia mendapatkannya kembali.

"Draco—" panggil Hermione di sela mereka memisahkan diri, "please.. jangan lepas! Aku membutuhkanmu!"

Semua berjalan begitu saja.. jauh.. berlanjut pada malam-malam yang indah. Hanya berdua, dengan cinta yang keluar dari lubuh hati paling dalam.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Karena rate ini Anne buat T, jadi di ending chapter ini Anne agak hati-hati, tapi semoga kalian paham.**

 **Sekilas masa lalu mereka. Mungkin di beberapa chapter mendatang akan ada kisah masa lalu mereka lagi. Readers, maaf ya kalau masih banyak banget typonya. Anne belum sempat edit untuk chapter ini. Kepala Anne masih pusing banget. Anne tunggu review kalian semua. Terima kasih ya, Anne sayang kalian! :)**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xoxo**


	6. Dia Datang

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 ***sembunyi dulu* please jangan marahin Anne! Anne terlambat banget untuk update, ya. Lamaaaa banget. Kalau yang sudah lihat di akun IG Anne mungkin paham, ya. Minggu kemarin Anne lagi ada di Malang untuk lomba. Oh ya, ada yang ikut seleksi peksiminas (pekan seni mahasiswa nasional)? Yang juara 1 di tingkat regional (provinsi) bakal ikut di peksiminas nanti di Kendari. Nah, dilomba kemarin Anne akhirnya bisa mewakili Jatim untuk ke Kendari tahun ini. Apakah ada di antara readers sekalian yang juga ikut peksiminas 2016? Atau ada yang tinggal di Kendari? Kan, kita bisa ketemuan.. hehehehe.. oke lupakan.**

 **Baiklah, karena sudah terlalu lama, Anne kayaknya akan say helo aja untuk yang sudah review sebelumnya ya, karena terlalu banyak dan biar cepat saja. Thanks untuk kalian yang review kemarin:**

 ** _DrinnyLovers, ninismsafitri, NrHikmah20, Naomi Hime, AMAZING, aquadewi, Kiru Kirua, Uchiha Cullen738, Liuruna, AndienMay, ayusafitri132, Afadh, Mrs. X._**

 **Untuk yang request pair lain, semoga kalo punya kesempatan bisa Anne buatkan, OK, misal Draco-Ginny, boleh juga. Kalau begitu, langsung saja, ya!**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Sendirian, Hermione mengamati pemandangan danau di samping rumahnya dengan perasaan tak menentu. Paket misterius itu menggerakkan Hermione untuk memikirkan siapa pelaku teror yang sangat mengganggunya. Pagi ini, untungnya Draco tidak tahu menahu dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dengan cepat ia menyembunyikannya bersama Scorpius di gudang belakang. Bangkai kelinci putih di dalamnya segera ia kubur sebelum Draco bangun. Scorpius benar-benar ketakutan.

"Mummy, apakah dia mati?" tanya Scorpius pada bungkusan bangkai di tangan Hermione tadi pagi.

"Em—" Hermione berpikir keras dengan jawabannya. "Iya, sayang. Kelinci ini sudah mati."

Sebuah lubang kecil seukuran badan kelinci dibuat Hermione dengan cara sihir, tentu saja—siap dipenuhi oleh bangkai kelinci yang telah tertutup dengan kain putih. Ia dan Scorpius memperlakukan bangkai kelinci itu dengan cara yang baik. Apapun itu, kelinci yang mati tetaplah makhuk hidup yang pernah merasakan dunia. Tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa lagi, Hermione dan Scorpius berusaha tenang. Di dalam pikiran mereka hanya ada harapan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Hello!" Draco datang. Memeluk pinggul Hermione dan melingkarkannya di sana. Meraba lekuk tubuh ramping Hermione dari belakang dan merasakan beberapa tonjolan di sana, menekannya pelan. Draco menyeringai tepat di saat Hermione mengerang pelan.

Draco terkikik, "yes, sukses," bisiknya.

"Apanya yang sukses?" bisik Hermione.

"Jangan malu, biasanya seperti apa." Ujar Draco menggoda.

Badan Hermione diputar kasar. Kini mereka hanya saling berhadapan dan menatap satu sama lain. Tersenyum dan saling membalas ciuman. Satu persatu napas mereka habis. "Draco—lepas!" erang Hermione.

 _"What,_ kemarilah!"

Hermione terdiam di tempatnya. Hanya ada keduanya malam ini di dalam kamar. Scorpius, seingat Hermione sudah ia antar ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Memang masih belum cukup malam untuk biasa Scorpius tidur malam ini, tapi entah mengapa Hermione menginginkan putranya untuk tidur lebih awal. Ia ingin menghabiskan sisa malam ini bersama sang suami. Hanya berdua. Tidur atau pun ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Draco, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Hermione sepakat untuk memulainya.

"Apa itu, Love? Ah, bicara saja langsung kenapa harus rulis surat cinta segala—"

Hermione diam. Ia menggenggam secarik kertas yang menyertai dengan paket terornya hari ini. "Jangan terkejut dan biarkan aku menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu." Tangannya bergetar. Pelan-pelan, Hermione mengeluarkan surat terornya pada Draco.

"Apa ini, sayang?"

"Bacalah!"

Tidak ada suara dari mulut Draco ketika satu baris kalimat menyambut indera penglihatannya. Wajah Draco kembali tegak, memandang wajah ketakutan Hermione. Sementara, di luar rumah mereka tiba-tiba turun hujan, Hermione dan Draco tak berkutik meskipun hujan menjadi suasana paling romantis jika mereka sedang berdua. Hanya karena surat itu, baik Draco maupun Hermione tidak merasakan apapun yang romantis detik itu juga.

Draco mengembalikan surat itu pada Hermione lantas berkata, " _walk away! It's over!_ Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau tak paham?" tanya Hermione. "Menurutmu? Ini apa, Drac—"

Draco hanya membungkam mulut istrinya lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Lama, ia menikmati lumatan itu dengan rintik hujan yang terus terdengar semakin kencang dari celah jendela kamar. Ada panggilan dari Hermione menyebutkan namanya di sela erangannya namun Draco tak menghiraukan sama sekali. "Diamlah, Mione. Kau tak lihat di luar sedang apa?"

Mata Hermione melirik singkat dari sisi pelipis kanan Draco. Ia menatap tajam mata suaminya dan tetap menjaga keseimbangannya melawan tekanan dari tubuh Draco. "Kau tahu, kan, apa yang biasa kita lakukan jika hujan turun—kau tahu maksudnya, kan?"

"Astaga, Draco.. kemarin, kan, sudah—"

"Kau tak mau menuruti permintaan Scorpius? Kapan dia bisa dipanggil kakak kalau kita malas?"

Sebelum Hermione menjawab pertanyaan itu, Draco tak peduli dengan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Surat itu terlepas dari tangan Hermione. Ia lebih nyaman tanpa membawa apapun dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco. Menikmati semua yang Draco mulai dan melupakan sejenak sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal pikirannya seharian.

Tanpa diketahui Hermione, Draco pun berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dari balik saku celananya. Secari kertas yang sama namun dengan isi yang berbeda ia dapatkan di atas meja kerjanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi.. aku sangat mencintaimu, Hermione. Selamanya kau milikku."

 _"I love you, Draco."_

Ketakutan itu memang ada.

* * *

Draco, Hermione, dan Scorpius, menghabiskan akhir pekan mereka hari ini di Diagon Alley. Scorpius ingin memiliki sapu terbang mainan keluaran terbaru. Anak itu sendiri yang meminta pada ayahnya. Scorpius iri dengan Albus dan James yang mendapatkan sapu terbang mainan baru dari ayah mereka, Harry. Tidak ditanggapi oleh sang ibu, ayahnya jadi sasaran.

"Belikan satu ya, Daddy. Satu saja. Aku ingin seperti punya James dan Al. Bagus! Tempat duduknya enak, ada dua," rayu Scorpius pada Draco.

Draco hanya bisa diam sambil melirik ke arah Hermione. Di gendongannya, Scorpius siap memasang wajah permohonan. "Punyamu di rumah, kan, masih bagus, Scorp. Kamu mau naik sama siapa? James dan Al dibelikan Uncle Harry supaya mereka bisa naik berdua." Hermione masih tak setuju jika Draco benar-benar akan membelikan sapu terbang mainan itu untuk Scorpius. Tidak hanya karena putranya masih memiliki sapu terbang mainan yang aman dipakai, permintaan itu bisa membuat Scorpius tumbuh sebagai anak yang manja. Semua permintaan dituruti tanpa memikirkan penting tidaknya itu dituruti.

Sejak mereka menikah, Hermione dan Draco sepakat jika mereka akan berusaha untuk membuat kehidupan mereka penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Memiliki materi yang lebih dari cukup, Draco selalu yakin jika dengan uang ia bisa mewujudkan semua kebahagiaannya. Namun bersama Hermione, ia paham jika setidaknya pemikiran itu tidak semuanya benar. Salah satunya seperti masalah Scorpius kali ini.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan seperti Harry, sayang," pinta Hermione.

"Untungnya aku bisa mengimbangi si Potter," Draco tak peduli. "Rupanya dia tak jauh beda denganku. Memanjakan anak-anaknya." Kata Draco ketika tahu permintaan Scorpius bersumber dari Harry.

Apapun alasannya, ujung-ujungnya Scorpiuslah yang diuntungkan. Draco tak pernah lama untuk menuruti permintaan putra kebanggaannya itu. "Love, biarkanlah," kata Draco. Ia langsung beradu pandang dengan Scorpius lantas tersenyum bersama. "Nanti Scorpius bisa naik dengan adiknya, bukan begitu, buddy?" Draco menunjukkan cengiran khas Malfoynya.

Mata Hermione terbelalak ketika dengan senang hati Scorpius menyetujui pendapat sang ayah. "Tapi—" Hermione terbata.

"Seperti perjanjian, akhir pekan sebelum jam 6 sore, Scorpius adalah milikku," bisik Draco pada telinga kanan Hermione. Draco sempat mencium pipi Hermione dengan gemas sebelum berlari bersama Scorpius menuju salah satu toko yang ramai menjual sapu terbang untuk berbagai usia.

"Kok, aku ditinggal? Hey, kalian! Tunggu—"

Tiba-tiba tangan Hermione terasa ditarik pelan ke belakang. Hermione tersentak di tengah penuhnya para penyihir di sepanjang jalan Diagon Alley. Ia berbalik dan dilihatnya seorang wanita berparas cantik dan anggun tersenyum kepadanya.

"Putramu menjatuhkan ini dari sakunya," kata wanita itu sambil menyerahkan gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka kecil hippogriff berwajah lucu. Hermione memperhatikan baik-baik wajah yang ternyata benar ia kenal.

Raut wajah Hermione datar tanpa berkata apa pun. Ia gugup. "Hermione—" panggil si wanita.

"Kau—"

"Sayang, ayo.. aku ingin meminta pendapatmu tentang sapu mana yang harus kita ambil untuk Scorp—kau—"

Draco datang sambil mengandeng tangan Scorpius keluar dari dalam toko. Mereka tak percaya dengan siapa yang sedang bersama Hermione. Wanita itu datang lagi, Draco mengenalnya. "Astoria." Panggilnya pelan.

"Hai, Draco. Dan kau.. pasti Scorpius. Aku menemukan mainanmu dan sudah kuserahkan pada Mummymu."

Scorpius menengadahkan kepalanya melihat sang ayah susah payah, tubuhnya terlalu pendek untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkan ayahnya ketika wanita yang tidak ia kenal itu datang di hadapan mereka. "Dad, siapa dia?" Scorpius menarik-narik pinggiran celana Draco meminta penjelasan.

"Dia—" Draco tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tentang wanita yang ia kenal jauh sebelum Hermione memiliki hatinya saat ini. Dialah Astoria Greengrass.

"Aku... sahabat ayahmu, Scorpius." Jawab Astoria dengan senyuman terindahnya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Ehem.. Nggak seru kalau orang lain di hidup Draco nggak dimunculkan dalam cerita ini, bener nggak? *sulutin korek api ke hati Hermione***

 **Yeahaha.. sekali lagi Anne ucapkan permohonan maaf sebesar-besarnya, ya, atas keterlambatan cerita ini. Hanya Anne mau pertegas lagi kalau cerita apapun yang Anne tulis, sebisa mungkin akan Anne usahakan untuk selesai. Walaupun lama update, Anne akan usahakan mencapai ending. Karena banyaknya kegiatan di hari-hari Anne, semoga para reader sekalian bisa memakluminya. Maaf jika masih ada typo, Anne tunggu reviewnya dan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.. :)**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xoxo**


	7. Astoria

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne datang lagi. Ayo, yang pada kangen sama Anne mari merapat. Hehehe sebelumnya Anne berterima kasih banget masih banyak yang mau nunggu fic ini untuk dibaca kelanjutannya. Sip! Terima kasih, ya! Anne makin semangat! Nah, sebelum Anne lanjutkan kisah Draco sama Hermionenya, Anne balas review dulu, ya!**

 **ninismsafitri:** Astoria! Semoga bisa cepat updatenya! Thanks, kakak ninis! :D

 **Naomi Hime:** Ow, sengsaranya Draco jadi makin hot! hehehe bisa saja kamu. Chapter kemarin memang agak pendek, semoga chapter ini agak panjang ya. Amin, terima kasih doanya.. semoga sebelum lomba bisa udah tamat *itu kelamaan deh kayaknya*. Oke terima kasih :)

 **Kiru:** what? what? what? *niruin kamu* Thanks :)

 **Friann:** baru baca, ya. Ihhh kamu terlambat. Tapi nggak apa deh, Astoria aku buat makin panas aja konfliknya. Jadi kompor. Hehehe aduh bikin adek (?) biar tahu Astoria kenapa, baca terus sampai end ya! Ya, rencananya akan ke Kendari soalnya udah lolos profinsi kemarin. Tuan rumah peksiminas tahun ini di univ halu oleo jadi ya di sana. kamu lolos snmptn? selamat ya! anak kuliahan! Kuliah di sana ya? semoga bisa ketemu, ya! Thanks :)

 **Liuruna:** Ihhh sahabat! Hehehe hayo! Thanks ya :)

 **aquadewi:** Semoga nggak lama-lama deh tamatnya, soalnya aku udah punya ide buat fic baru. Sabar, ya. Semoga betah bacanya. Thanks :)

 **JheinCyeon:** yeee kamu di Kendari ya? acaranya di kampus UHO sekitar Oktober nanti. Thanks ya sudah baca! ikuti terus! :)

 **AndienMay:** Astoria = menyebalkan.. emm, kasihan Astoria baru keluar udah bikin aura nggak enak. Hahahaha.. thanks ya :)

 **Mrs. X:** sabar ya.. dibaca terus saja, dan ikuti sampai ending. Thanks ya :)

 **Uchiha Cullen738:** aku aja ikut baper, hahaha.. hayo ditebak-tebak! Siapa pelakunya! Thanks ya :)

 **AMAZING:** Yeyeyeye.. makasi ya. Rencananya setelah ini aku mau nulis fic Harry-Ginny lagi.. tunggu aja, ya! Thanks :)

 **Karena sudah semua (semoga, kalo ada yang kelewat maaf, ya!) langsung saja kalau begitu.**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Draco memesan satu meja dengan empat kursi di bagian sudut kedai Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Scorpius tak ingin cepat pulang setelah ia mendapat sapu terbang mainan barunya. Ia ingin langsung mencobanya melainkan mendapat larangan dari sang ibu. Hermione tak mau Scorpius mencoba sapu barunya di tempat yang ramai dengan penyihir. Sapu mainan itu belum jelas kadar sihirnya sebelum dicoba berkendara selama satu jam penuh sebagai permulaan.

Hermione hanya takut, Scorpius terjatuh atau bisa jadi lebih parah dari itu.

Adanya Astoria di tengah-tengah mereka membuat Scorpius ikut tak nyaman. Ia hanya ingin pulang sebelum Astoria menawarkan sesuatu padanya. "Makan es krim dulu, yuk. Auntie yang traktir." Ujar Astoria.

Scorpius sempat meminta pendapat ayah dan ibunya. Sama dengan dirinya, Draco dan Hermione sendiri tak nyaman dengan kedatangan Astoria. Wanita itu memiliki sejarah kelam tersendiri dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Khususnya untuk Draco.

"Enak, kan?" Astoria bertanya. "Berarti seleramu sama seperti Daddy, Scorp. Dulu Daddymu juga suka es krim strawberry and peanutt butter ketika muda."

Draco menurunkan sendok es krimnya. Menunduk tak ingin menata siapapun. Astoria terus bercerita tentang dirinya tanpa mengingat kisah itu sama saja mengulik masa lalunya dan Astoria di hadapan Hermione. "Bukan begitu, Draco? Kau bahkan sempat memakan milikku juga." Astoria kini tertawa diikuti Scorpius.

"Kau dulu rakus juga ternyata," bisik Hermione dengan senyuman dipaksa. Hatinya perih.

Tanpa rasa tak enak, Astoria tertawa. "Benar, Hermione. Dulu Draco suka sekali makan es krim. Aku sampai hafal apa saja es krim yang ia makan setiap harinya. Beda hari beda rasa, tapi yang wajib, ya, strawberry peanutt butter. Apa masih sama sampai sekarang, Hermione?"

Hermione memandang Draco mencari jawaban. Ia sendiri tahu di wajah suaminya itu tak ada jawaban yang bisa membantunya. Sepanjang ia mengenal Draco, sama sekali suaminya tidak begitu menggilai es krim. Draco lebih memilih minum teh hangat daripada es krim sekarang, dan mungkin sejak ia belum bersama Draco.

Pada tempatnya duduk, Draco masih diam. "Ah, mungkin kita harus pulang sekarang. Sayang, sudah selesai makannya?" tanya Draco pada Scorpius. Draco tak lagi tahan dengan suasana santai keluarganya. Ia mengharapkan hari ini akan bahagia dengan mengajak Scorpius dan Hermione untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Tapi apa daya Draco jika Astoria, tanpa ia harapankan, datang dan ikut bergabung dengan ia dan anak istrinya.

Scorpius menunjukkan es krim di mangkuknya. Tinggal sedikit itu pun hanya tersisa biskuit lembek yang hancur. Scorpius mengangguk. "Baiklah," ujar Draco memutuskan untuk langsung bangkit. Merogoh saku celananya bersiap membayar.

"Scorp, kau langsung bersama Mummy, ya, Daddy mau bayar dulu di—"

"Tak perlu, Draco. Aku sudah membayar semuanya tadi. Ah—" tanpa melihat Hermione yang masih duduk di bangkunya, Astoria cepat-cepat menghampiri Draco dan mencium pipi kanannya.

Deg! Hermione melihat pipi suaminya dikecup oleh bibir wanita lain. Pipi yang rutin setiap pagi, setiap siang, sore, malam.. setiap hari ia kecup dan merasa itu hanya miliknya, kini sentuh oleh wanita lain. Baiklah jika wanita itu Hermione kenal sebagai wanita yang baik dan tidak memiliki sejarah khusus dengan Draco, tapi itu adalah Astoria.

Mantan kekasih bahkan tunangan dari Draco.

"Aku harus pergi," dengan berbisik, kepala Astoria masih berada di dekat pipi Draco. Ia kembali menjelaskan tentang kedatangannya di Diagon Alley, "aku sebenarnya ada pemotretan di kantor Daily Prophet. Mangkanya aku mengirimimu pesan kemarin." Ujar Astoria lantas menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Draco.

Sambil mengandeng tangan Scorpius, Hermione hanya bisa menunggu Astoria selesai berbicara dengan Draco tanpa ingin mengganggunya. Takut, ia akan jauh lebih sakit hati jika berdekatan dengan keduanya. "Mungin karierku di Perancis bisa berlanjut di sini sebagai model. Katamu, bukankah mimpi bisa didapatkan di mana saja? Begitu, kan, Draco?" lanjut Astoria kini mampu didengar oleh Hermione.

"Model. Pantas saja dia cantik, tinggi, dan.. sexy," batin Hermione di sela-sela mengamati lekuk tubuh Astoria yang begitu serasi jika berdiri di dekat Draco yang gagah dalam postur tubuhnya yang tinggi ideal.

Astoria Greengrass, sepengetahuan Hermione adalah mantan tunangan Draco dan juga cinta pertama Draco sejak bersekolah di Hogwarts. Astoria adalah satu angkatan di bawah dirinya dan Draco. Adik dari sahabat Draco itu memang tidak terlalu dekat dengan keluarga Malfoy sebelumnya, tapi secara hubungan, Astoria mulai memiliki kedekatan dengan Draco karena keluarga mereka masing-masing.

Ayah Astoria adalah rekan kerja Lucius sekaligus sahabat satu asrama dengan Narcissa saat di Hogwarts dulu. Ada unsur pertemanan dan balas budi di balik hubungan Astoria dan Draco. Tidak ada yang tahu jelas apa itu selain orang tua Draco dan mendiang ayah Astoria. Draco mengakui sendiri hubungan itu pada Hermione. Ia sempat terbuka tentang masalah cintanya dengan Astoria jauh sebelum Hermione bisa mencuri hatinya.

"Kami memang sempat sama-sama jatuh cinta. Tapi lama kelamaan, kami tahu bahwa.. kami tidak bisa berlanjut. Kami memiliki prinsip masing-masing," cerita Draco dulu satu bulan sebelum pernikahan mereka, " kami tidak bisa bersatu karena.. kami memiliki mimpi yang berbeda. Dan itu harus diwujudkan tanpa bisa kami bersatu. Kami tidak mau membohongi diri kami, Mione. Astoria ingin mengejar mimpinya ke Perancis sebagai model dan mempertaruhkan semuanya. Aku tak bisa mengekangnya begitu saja, akupun tahu rasanya jika keinginanku tak bisa terwujud. Aku akan mengejarnya, sama dengan Astoria."

"Lantas, kalian memilih berpisah?" tanya Hermione untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika Draco tak lagi memiliki hubungan dengan Astoria. Memang harus begitu sebelum ia serius menjalani hubungan berumahtangga.

Draco mengangguk jujur. "Kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu."

"Begitu juga dengan perasaan kalian?"

Dan saat itulah Draco berhenti menjawab.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Scorpius bergegas ingin mencoba sapunya di halaman belakang rumah. Namun sebelumnya, Draco dengan inisiatifnya sendiri mengayunkan tongkatnya memberikan mantra perlindungan di sekitar rumahnya. Untuk antisipasi jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Cukup mencobanya sekali, Scorpius sudah mampu mengendalikan sapu terbang mainannya. Jika dibandingan dengan sapu terbang mainan biasa, sapu terbang dengan ekstra boncengan itu sedikit lebih berat bagi Scorpius dan untuk mengendarainya butuh tenaga ekstra. Kaki-kaki kecil Scorpius masih sesekali jatuh menapak rerumputan ketika membawa tubuhnya melayang dengan sapu itu. Wajah Scorpius tampak begitu menikmati mainan barunya. Sama seperti sang ayah, Scorpius pernah mengutarakan cita-citanya untuk menjadi seeker seperti ayahnya dulu. Sungguh bahagia hati Draco ketika Scorpius mengatakan itu.

Dalam bayangan Draco, bisa saja nanti ketika Scorpius bersekolah di Hogwarts akan semakin mirip dengannya. "Bisa jadi Scorp akan selalu berselisih dengan anak-anak Potter. Akan ada Draco dan Harry edisi dua jika si kecil Albus benar-benar rival Scorpius. Potter kecil itu semakin besar semakin mirip ayahnya. Sama sepertiku dan Scorpius. Bukan begitu, Love?"

Sayangnya, Hermione yang duduk di sisi kanannya hanya terdiam sambil mengamati tubuh Scorpius yang melayang-layang dengan sapunya. "Love? Sayang, benar begitu, kan, kataku tadi?" tanya Draco sekali lagi.

"Rupanya kau masih seperti dulu. Sudah mau cari musuh untuk anak sendiri. Mungkin Astoria benar, kau diam-diam masih suka es krim seperti yang dimakan Scorpius tadi ya?"

Kata-kata Hermione sama sekali tidak terdengar bergurau di telinga Draco. Sangat tegas dan serius. "Maksudmu apa, Love?" ulang Draco mencoba mencari penjelasan.

Hermione memalingkan mukanya menjauh dari Draco. Ia tak mau menunjukkan wajahnya yang sedang dikuasai oleh rasa cemburu dan ketakutan besar. "Apa jadinya jika benar Draco masih mencintai Astoria?" batin Hermione.

"Hermione Malfoy!" panggil Draco meninggikan suaranya. Untung tidak sampai terdengar dari arah Scorpius terbang.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku? Hermione!"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku hanya sedikit sensitif jika melihat.. ada wanita lain yang mencium suami orang di depan istrinya sendiri." Hermione langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan memilih masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Tinggallah sendirian Draco berada di teras belakang untuk menjaga Scorpius bermain.

Hermione semakin menjauh Draco yang mencoba memanggilnya untuk kembali duduk. "Aku mau masuk, Draco. Aku harus mencuci pakaian kotor. Lagi pula aku tak suka melihat Scorpius terbang." Kata Hermione lantas pergi menjauh.

Di tempat mencuci pakaian, Hermione hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengamati tumpukan pakaian kotornya. Hermione menangis. Ia masih terbayang dengan semua tingkah laku Astoria yang menurutnya tidak menghargai dirinya sama sekali sebagai istri Draco. Bagaimana tidak, istri mana yang mau melihat suaminya sendiri dicium oleh wanita mantan tunangan suaminya sendiri. Jika dahulu benar-benar ada cinta, sisa-sisa cinta itu bisa saja masih ada meskipun sedikit. "Kalau terus ditambah bisa jadi benar-benar cinta. Kenapa Draco tak pernah cerita sejauh itu. aku jadi istri yang benar-benar bodoh di depan wanita lain." Rutuk Hermione menyesali pengetahuannya tentang suaminya sendiri. Ada wanita lain yang jauh mengenal Draco dibanding dirinya, dan itu sangat menyakitkan karena wanita itu adalah Astoria.

"Astoria." Nama itu diucap lagi. Draco muncul dibelakang Hermione dari jarah dua meter.

"Hermione—"

"Maafkan aku Draco jika.. aku merusak semuanya." Potong Hermione cepat-cepat. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan isak tangisnya dari Draco.

Langkah kaki Draco terdengar semakin dekat, kini jarak keduanya tak lebih dari tiga puluh senti. "Merusak apa? Kau bahkan yang menghidupkanku di saat aku merasa semua orang hanya bisa menghakimiku. Merusak apa?"

"Cinta. Kau seharusnya.. Astoria." Hermione menangis tak kuasa menahan rasa cemburunya.

Draco berusaha meraih tangan Hermione namun ditolak keras. Hermione memilih melesakkan tangannya di dalam tumpukan pakaian kotor dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. Meluapkan semua emosinya pada kain-kain itu. "Hermione, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku bersumpah jika Astoria tidak ada lagi dikehidupanku. Kami sudah selesai."

"Aku takut, Draco!"

"Hermione—"

Mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Untungnya Scorpius lebih dulu dititipkan pada Narcissa yang sedang berada di rumah saudara keluarga mendiang Lucius. Draco tahu jika ia harus membicarakan masalah di kedai es krim siang lalu. Tentang Astoria.

"Astoria masih begitu mengenalmu. Kau tahu, Draco.. itu membuatku merasa gagal menjadi istrimu. Aku tak tahu jika kau menyukai es krim—"

"Strawberry peanutt butter, aku lebih suka ditambah madu di atasnya jika hari Jumat karena membuatku tenang setelah seharian memeras otak. Aku suka kue jahe beraroma kayu manis. Aku tak suka melihat melihat serbet makan bercorak merah jika di restoran. Aku suka terbang dengan memboncengkan seseorang di bagian depan sapuku agar aku bisa memeluknya dan," Draco tiba-tiba diam sejenak. Menelan ludahnya lantas berkata, "aku suka kelinci berwarna putih. Hanya Astoria yang tahu itu dan kini kau pun tahu jika aku suka hewan berbulu itu."

Mata Hermione terbelalak tanpa sedikitpun melihat Draco di belakangnya. Rasa hangat langsung merambat naik hingga ke ubun-ubun Hermione. Hewan yang sama disebutkan oleh Draco sama seperti teror yang diterimanya tempo hari.

"Aku telah menyebutkan semuanya, Hermione." Tangan Draco menyusup lembut di pinggang Hermione dan memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkan sebagian wajahnya di rambut Hermione yang terurai sambil puas menikmati aroma tubuh istrinya itu. "Aku mohon padamu, Hermione, aku percaya padamu dan aku harap aku memiliki kepercayaanmu untukku. Aku mencintaimu, Hermione. Sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Maafkan aku jika kau terluka, aku janji aku tak akan pernah membuat air matamu jatuh karenaku."

Ketulusan cinta Draco perlahan menyadarkan Hermione jika hubungannya dengan Draco tidaklah sebuah kesalahan. Hermione ikut merasakan itu. Tubuh Draco terasa berguncang menahan luapan rasa bersalah karena kehadiran Astoria. Dari semua penjelasan Draco, Hermione berusaha memahami jika Draco kini telah berubah.

Draco akan menjadi pria terbaik dalam hidupnya kini. Suami dan ayah yang baik bagi buah hatinya. "Berjanjilah padaku, Draco."

"Aku janji. Aku janji akan menjaga kepercayaanmu padaku." Draco mengecup pipi kanan Hermione dari belakang. Hermione mengangguk.

Draco meminta ijin untuk menyusul Scorpius sementara Hermione akan mencuci pakaian di rumah. kata Draco, ia akan kembali sebelum makan malam. "Mungkin lebih cepat, kalau Scorpius sudah lelah dengan sapunya." Canda Draco sebelum akhirnya menghilang di perapian.

Hati Hermione perlahan tenang saat Draco benar-benar menunjukkan keseriusannya untuk menjaga hubungan rumah tangga mereka. Semangat untuk mencuci pakaian hari ini sempurna Hermione rasakan karena Draco, namun rasa semangat itu tak berlangsung lama sampai sesuatu yang ditemukan oleh tangan Hermione di balik salah satu pakaian.

Hermione biasa memeriksa isi saku semua pakaian sebelum mencucinya. Pada saat tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana Draco untuk memeriksa isinya, Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh permukaan kulut jemarinya. Secari kertas ia temukan di sana dan.. terlihatlah jelas ketika ia melihatnya semakin dekat bahwa itu adalah sebuah surat. Sebuah pesan.

 _Untuk, Draco._

 _Aku akan kembali ke Inggris. Minggu nanti aku ada urusan pekerjaan, mungkin kita bisa bertemu sebelumnya. Banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Aku merindukanmu, Draco. Aku sangat berharap kita dapat berjumpa._

 _Astoria G._

Setetes air mata Hermione jatuh tepat di atas tinta hasil goresan tangan Astoria.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Ehem.. namanya rumah tangga ada aja masalahnya.. kalau kalian jadi Hermione, cemburu nggak sih? Hehehe!**

 **Terima kasih yang masih setia dengan fic ini. Semoga terhibur,ya! Maaf kalau masih banyak typo soalnya Anne belum sempat edit. Nanti kalau ada waktu bisa ANne perbaiki, tulis di review pendapat dan apapun yang ingin kalian utarakan pada Anne. Anne siap baca dan review. Sekali lagi thank you! Anne sayang kalian!**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xoxo**


	8. Segala Ketakutan Hermione

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Lama, ya, Anne nggak muncul. Maaf, ya. Gara-gara Anne sempat nggak masuk kuliah gara-gara lomba, Anne nyusul UTS banyak banget! Belum lagi persiapan buat tugas praktek teater Anne. Jadi nggak sempat buat lanjut nulis. Tapi, semoga mulai ini Anne bisa update sering. Bentar lagi, kan, libur puasa, jadi mungkin Anne akan pergunakan untuk update lebih rutin. Oke, sekali lagi Anne minta maaf.**

 **Anne balas review dulu, ya!**

 **aquadewi:** aduhh jangan kabur deh Mione :)

 **Arisu Nine:** baru muncul udah disuruh enyah.. kasihan amat si Astor :P

 **Liuruna:** Hahaha kejam banget kamu sama suami, hehehe :)

 **JheineChyeon:** Yeeee.. tapi kok jauh dari UHO. HeheheSemoga aja bisa ketemu. Sipp! :)

 **Friann:** weee.. Hermione langsung menghilangkan jejak Astoria di Draco. Harus itu! Yee.. semoga waktu di UHO bisa ketemu, ya.. :)

 **AndienMay:** kamu.. sadis! Astoria, lari! hehehe :)

 **Naomi Hime:** Jiwa kesingaan! Ihh garang! hehehe aku kalu nggak september ya oktober ke kendari :)

 **Kiru:** Ehemm Astoria, nasibmu! Sejak kamu review, aku udah doain kamu. Bagaimana hasil sbmptn kamu? :)

 **Uchiha Cullen738:** Waduhhh Astoria hatersnya banyak :)

 **Mrs. X:** lanjut!

 **Afadh:** Huuuu biar ikut ngerasain sakit hatinya Ron :3

 **AMAZING:** hidup HINNY! :D

 **DmHgLovers:** Sekiranya memang begitu intinya. Mungkin akan aku buat nanti, deh, biar lebih jelas. Di tunggu saja! :)

 **Oh ya, teman-teman semua apa sudah lihat foto-foto pemain HP versi teaternya? Tiga hari ini Anne girang pantengin wajah Albus sama Scorpius, hehehe ganteng banget. Bagaimana menurut kalian dengan para castnya? Apakah seperti bayangan kalian?**

 **Oke, mungkin langsung saja!**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

Ginny Potter membuka jendela kamarnya pelan-pelan. Satu tangannya menggendong Lily sementara satu tangannya yang lain digunakan mendorong jendela agar terbuka. Harry masih tidur dengan napas yang tenang di atas ranjang. Ginny tersenyum simpul. "Daddymu tampan kalau sudah tidur." Ujar Ginny sembari melihat Lily di gendongannya.

Si kecil Lily Luna menolah pada sang ibu sejenak sebelum kembali mengamati ayahnya. Senyum Lily tercetak di wajahnya. Pelan-pelan, Lily menyadari jika penjelasan ibunya memang benar. Ayahnya tampak tenang dan damai dalam tidurnya. Dari jauh, Lily mulai terusik. Ia bergerak-gerak mendorong ke arah ranjang membuat Ginny paham, Lily ingin bersama Harry.

Ginny mengecup belakang kepala Lily sambil berbisik, "baiklah, sayang, bangunkan Daddymu!"

Tubuh Lily diturunkan Ginny tepat di tengah-tengah ranjang. Sigap, Lily meraih bagian tengah guling yang sedang dipeluk Harry agar membawa tubuhnya mendekat. Lily tertawa girang karena berhasil mendekati ayahnya yang masih tidur. "Da da! Da da!" ditepuknya pipi Harry berulang kali oleh Lily. Dari sentunhan pelan, tepukan standart, hingga berubah menjadi tamparan kencang saking tak sabar melihat ayahnya bangun. Tepat pada tepukan ke tujuh, tidur Harry terusik. Ia mengerang pelan sambil menyingkirkan pergelangan tangan kecil Lily.

"Ah, aku mau tidur dulu, Love—"

Harry masih mengira jika itu adalah perbuatan istrinya. Ginny seperti biasa membangunkannya setiap pagi. Tapi nyatanya, itu adalah tangan Lily. Meski masih bayi, usia yang baru menginjak satu tahun, kekuatan Lily hampir menyamai anak usia taman kanak-kanak. Apalagi pukulannya. Dengan sigap, pergelangan Lily tertangkap oleh Harry. Menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan apa yang ia pegang, Harry perlahan membuka kelopak matanya demi mencari tahu siapa yang berani-berani menepuk-nepuk kasar pipi seorang kepala Auror seperti dirinya. "Hah?" Harry terkejut.

"Morning, Daddy!" sapa Ginny membahasakan dirinya sebagai Lily.

Harry mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali memfokuskan pandangan. Sesekali ia menyipitkan bentu matanya agar melihat lebih jelas tanpa bantuan kacamata. Ginny memandangnya dengan tampang geli. "Wajahmu lucu sekali, sayang. Bangun, sudah hampir siang. Kau tak ke Kementerian? Lily saja sudah mandi!" kata Ginny di depan jendela untuk membersihkan meja samping.

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Harry belum sepenuhnya sadar. Tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan Lily sambil terdiam berikir. "Kalau kau di sana, lalu ini siapa—"

"Daa ii!" suara Lily terdengar lagi.

"Merlin!"

Bukan main terkejutnya Harry saat dengan kasar Lily menaiki perut hingga dadanya dan berteriak memanggil Daddy dengan sebutan tidak jelas. "Ouch!" erang Harry. Gadis cilik Potter itu berlonjak-lonjak kegirangan di atas tubuh berbaring ayahnya.

Setelah lama bergerak-gerak, Lily langsung tidur tengkurap memeluk dada Harry penuh manja. Kelakuannya membuat Harry gemas mengingat ia memiliki seorang putri yang begitu manja kepadanya melebihi pada Ginny. Selanjutnya, Lily sukses membuat Harry tak lagi mengantuk.

"Surat?" bisik Ginny dari dekat jendela. Harry tak mendengarnya karena sedang asik menciumi bibir mungil Lily hingga gadis kecil itu berteriak kegelian. Seekor burung hantu dikenal sebagai Hyde adalah milik Hermione terbang ke jendela kamarnya dan Harry yang baru saja terbuka. Burung berwarna abu-abu itu membawa surat kecil tergigit di paruhnya.

"Surat dari siapa?" tanya Harry. Ia baru melihat ketika Lily ia turunkan dari atas perutnya.

"Hermione," kata Ginny, "dia mau kemari setelah sarapan. Apa dia tak kerja? Kau tahu ada apa dengan dia, Harry? Apa dia bertengkar dengan Draco?"

Bukannya menjawab, Harry dan Lily kembali bergurau bersama sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur. Teriakan kencang membahana ke seantero kamar tuan dan nyonya Potter itu. Lily merangkak gesit masuk ke balik selimut diikuti Harry. Tak jelas apa yang mereka lakukan, hanya saja teriakan dan tawa keduanya terdengar begitu seru.

"Sudah! Eh.. Harry, Lily itu sudah mandi! Nanti bau!"

Selimut langsung tersibak dan muncullah Harry dengan Lily di pelukannya. "Biar bau lagi, nanti minta Mummy mandi lagi, ya!" kata Harry pada Lily yang terkekeh kegirangan digelitik Harry pada perutnya. "Tak perlu dipikirkan, semoga Hermione baik-baik saja. Buat sarapan yang enak, ya, Mummy!" kata Harry manja.

"Astaga. Ayah sama anak sama saja."

Daripada meributkan suami dan putrinya, Ginny memilih keluar kamar dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya. Di dapur, Ginny kembali mengingat pesan yang terlihat sengaja dikirimkan Hermione begitu mendadak dari cara menulisnya. Tidak pernah Hermione mengirim pesan begitu pagi apalagi di hari kerja seperti sekarang. Jika tidak ada yang penting.

"Tapi, dia tak menyebutkan akan membicarakan tentang apa. Ada apa, ya, sebenarnya? Apa masih ada hubungannya dengan Ron?"

Dan pagi itu kepala Ginny dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang Hermione dan masalahnya.

* * *

Isyarat perapian akan mengeluarkan penyihir terasa di rumah keluarga Potter. Ginny menengok sebentar ke arah perapian dan menurunkan kacamata bacanya. Beberapa lembar perkamen ia gulung kembali dan dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah map bertuliskan _draft Daily Prophet, Ginevra Potter._ Ginny baru saja menyelesaikan tulisan terbarunya untuk dimuat sebagai artikel mingguan tentang ulasan pertandingan Quidditch dan segala masalah-masalahnya.

Duss!

Asap hijau menjilat penuh isi ruang perapian dan mengeluarkan dua orang di sana. Cepat-cepat Lily yang berada di sisi Ginny menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang datang dari sana. Senyuman Lily mengembang ketika makhluk kecil berambut pirang keluar lebih dahulu dan menatap wajahnya. "Sco pi!" teriak Lily tak jelas.

"Lily!" teriak suara lain membalasnya.

"Scorpius, jangan berteriak!"

Ginny segera bangkit dan mengendong Lily menemui tamunya pagi ini, Hermione dan Scorpius Malfoy. "Aku rasa sarapan berakhir sudah satu setengah jam yang lalu, Mrs. Malfoy." Goda Ginny atas keterlambatan Hermione datang.

"Maaf, Ginny. Aku harus mengurus ijinku ke Kementerian sebelum kemari. Aku sempat bertemu Harry di sana."

Hermione menghela napas berat. Ia mengamati dua bocah yang kini bermain di atas karpet. Penuh dengan boneka milik Lily, lego, mobil-mobilan, dan miniatur segala macam hewan-hewan sihir milik James dan Al. Namun sayangnya, dua Potter kecil lainnya tidak sedang berada di rumah. Mereka ikut bersama George untuk mengunjungi pabrik salah satu pembuat mainan di tokonya.

"Jadi kau sendirian, Lily?" tanya Scorpius.

Seolah mengerti dan ingin bercerita panjang lebar, Lily mengerang-erang dan bergumam tidak jelas seperti bercerita dengan Scorpius. Air liurnya sampai keluar dan membasahi dagu kecilnya. Dengan sabar dan lembut, Scorpius mengambil selembar tisu dan mengelap dagu Lily hingga kering. Ginny tertawa melihat ulah lugu Lily dan Scopius begitu tenang. Ia teringat jika Hermione pasti ada maksud menemuinya pagi ini.

"So, apa yang membawamu datang pagi-pagi kemari sampai kau harus ijin pada Kementerian?"

Mulut Hermione terlebih dulu menyesap secangkir teh hangat suguhan Ginny sebelum siap bercerita. "Aku merasa ada yang aneh, Ginny." katanya.

"Aneh? Kau hamil?"

"Em—no! Bukan itu yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu, aku—mulai ragu dengan Draco."

Ginny tak tahu harus menjawab apa jika hermione membicarakan tentang masalah rumah tangganya. "Bukan apa-apa, Mione. Tapi, kau sedang ada masalah dengan suamimu.. apa itu mengenai Ro—maksudku kakakku?" Ginny mengatakannya tak enak hati.

"Sayangnya, itu bukan, Ginny."

"Lalu, ada apa? Maafkan kata-kataku jika aku tak sopan, Hermione."

Hermione menggeleng, "tak masalah. Seharusnya aku yang memohon maaf kalau aku menggangu pekerjaanmu," ia melihat tinta yang baru saja digunakan menulis dan beberapa lembar perkamen dengan tulisan tangan Ginny.

"Jadi, kita sama-sama harus meminta maaf," keduanya lantas tertawa, "baiklah, ceritakan ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian jika itu membuatmu lega, Hermione."

Ginny segera mengayunkan tongkatnya pada area bermain Lily dan Scorpius untuk memberi perlindungan sihir sementara ia dan Hermione sibuk berbicara. Untuk mengawalinya, Hermione mengeluarkan secarik kertas lusuh ke hadapan Ginny. Dua kali lipatan tidak rapi, surat itu benar-benar menarik perhatian Ginny untuk membukanya.

Tunjuk Ginny pada surat Hermione untuk bertanya bolehkan ia membukanya. "Bukalah," jawab Hermione. "Mungkin kau bisa membantuku."

Mata coklat Ginny mengamati bentuk tulisan dan isi pesan yang tertulis di sana. Ginny mengerutkan dahinya berusaha berpikir keras. Kalimat yang tertulis di sana tak panjang, tapi baginya itu bermakna sangat dalam.

"Bisakah aku menyebut ini teror, Hermione?"

Ginny tersenyum mencairkan suasana tegang. "Memang seperti itu nyatanya. Karena jika aku tak salah ingat, aku sudah menguburkan bangkai kelinci putih yang menyertai surat ini di belakang rumahku." Jawab Hermione sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bangkai?"

"Apa pendapatmu sebagai seorang penulis, Ginny? Tentang pesan ini?"

"Aku penulis artikel, berita Daily Prophet. Itu pun khusus Quidditch, sedangkan ini sudah masuk ranah kriminal. Kau mungkin harus mengatakannya pada Harry agar ia dan teman-teman Aurornya memburu siapa pelakunya!"

"Tak perlu! Ini memang terlalu rumit untukku tapi, ini sebuah lelucon jika sampai Auror turun tangan hanya untuk masalah rumah tangga. Aku bisa mati konyol, Ginny."

Kata-kata Hermione tertahan karena ia telah sibuk dengan sesuatu yang ia rogoh dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah kertas yang lain dengan wujud hampir sama dengan surat pertama yang kini di tangan Ginny. "Ginny—" panggil Hermione belum siap menunjukkan kertas terakhir yang harus ia tunjukkan pada sahabatnya.

"Apa itu?"

Ginny merampasnya dengan kasar dari tangan Hermione karena terlalu lama terdiam. Pasrah, Hermione membiarkan Ginny membaca surat yang ia temukan di dalam saku celana Draco.

"Astoria?" pekik Ginny tak percaya. "Jadi kau merasa bahwa Astoria yang melakukan semua ini—"

"Aku tak tahu, Ginny. Ini semua—ini, oh God! Aku bingung!"

"Kenapa harus bingung?" Ginny meraih tangan Hermione ikut membantu mengendalikan emosi, "belum tentu Astoria dan Draco menjalin hubungan di belakangmu—maksudku.. Draco sangat mencintaimu, Mione. Aku melihat ketulusannya. Dan.. aku rasa, Astoria wanita yang baik."

Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Ginny penuh pertanyaan besar. "Kau mengatakan itu atas dasar apa, Ginny? Kau tak pernah mengenal Astoria, bukan?"

Ginny tersenyum. "Iya, dulu." Badannya sedikit didorong ke belakang hingga kursi beroda tempat Ginny duduk bergerak pelan. Ia mengambil sesuatu di laci bawah mejanya untuk mengambil kacamata dan bersiap mengamati tumpukan di atas mejanya. "Tapi kemarin tidak lagi." lanjut Ginny.

Tumpukan dokumen Daily Prophet di hadapan Ginny kembali dibongkar. Ginny mengambil satu map berwarna coklat kehitaman dari tumpukan kedua di depannya. "Ini dia, dokumen Astoria sebagai model untuk kolom fashion di Daily Prophet edisi spesial minggu depan, Mione. Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin. Ini daftar riwayat hidupnya. Aku tak sengaja membawa dokumennya pulang karena aku yang menerimanya kemarin di kantor. Bisa kau baca."

Satu persatu data diri Astoria tertera dalam map besar itu. Dari sana Hermione tahu nama lengkap Astoria, tempat tanggal lahirnya, pendidikan, beserta daftar pengalaman berkariernya. Selain sebagai model, Astoria cukup aktif di berbagai kegiatan amal. Ia sempat mendirikan sebuah toko kecantikan sihir di Prancis. Ia juga pernah menjadi relawan penyembuh di rumah sakit sihir di Prancis. Bahkan Astoria adalah donatur tetap di St. Mungo Inggris.

"Cara bicaranya baik, Mione. Kau hanya terlalu sensitif."

"Tapi, Ginny. Astoria sudah mencium pipi Draco—"

Hermione menangis. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Draco benar-benar menghianatinya dengan kedatangan Astoria. Di hadapannya, Draco memang menunjukkan jika pria itu akan setia padanya dan mempertahankan rumah tangga yang mereka bangun penuh perjuangan itu. Tapi siapa yang bisa menjamin tentang hati seorang pria. Malfoy tidak memiliki sejarah yang baik di setiap generasinya terdahulu. Dengan wanita seperti Astoria, Hermione hanya memendam ketakutan. Draco pria normal. Seperti ciuman itu.

"Astoria terlalu lama tinggal di Prancis. Budaya mereka lebih bebas untuk masalah.. mencium," Ginny sebenarnya juga tak yakin dengan kata-katanya, "Fleur saja dulu gampang sekali mencium orang. Harry dan Ron pernah diciumnya. Oh, astaga Harry." Ginny memanas mengingat seorang Fleur pernah mencium pipi suaminya dulu.

 _"No, Ginny! No!"_

"Kau cemburu, Hermione! Itu biasanya dirasakan pada pasangan yang saling mencintai. Kau hanya butuh percaya pada Draco."

Terus menangis, Hermione menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan demi menghindari kecurigaan Scorpius jika melihat ada air mata di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba, perhatian Hermione dan Ginny sempat teralihkan ketika Scorpius memanggil. "Auntie Ginny, Lily bau!"

"Ow, pasti Lily buang air besar. Sebentar, ya, Mione."

Sigap, Ginny mengangkat tubuh Lily dan mengecek bagian pantatnya. Ginny tersenyum. Lily ternyata benar buang air besar. "Aku ke atas dulu, Mione. Kalau kau mau minum lagi, bisa ambil sendiri, ya. Aku harap kau bisa tenangkan dirimu. Kasihan Scorpius." Pesan Ginny lantas ia naik ke lantai dua untuk mengambil diapers baru untuk Lily.

Teh di gelas Hermione masih tersisa sepertiga. Di tempat bermainnya, Scorpius berteriak ingin minum. Biasanya jika masih pagi, ia memberikan Scorpius jus untuk minum. Masalahnya, mereka tidak sedang ada di rumah. "Apa Ginny punya jus, ya?" batin Hermione.

"Ginny, kau punya jus? Maaf Scorpius ingin sesuatu—"

"Oh, ada, Mione. Seingatku Harry masih punya jus jambu di lemari pendingin. Ambil saja, Lily ternyata sakit perut. Ini pasti gara-gara Harry mengajak Lily bercanda sampai seperti ini—"

Ginny terus mengoceh di dalam kamar mandi lantai bawah setelah kembali dari kamar Lily. Hermione tak jelas mendengar apa saja yang dikeluhkan Ginny hanya gara-gara Lily buang air besar. Semakin dewasa, Ginny benar-benar mirip seperti Molly. Ia mewarisi kecerewetan ibunya jika menyangkut tentang mengurus keluarganya. Ginny terus berteriak-teriak menyesal telah memberikan bubur terlalu banyak untuk Lily, menyalahkan Harry yang menggelitik Lily berlebihan sampai tak suka dengan merek diapers yang dibelikan Harry di supermarket Muggle.

"Oh, Ginny. Kasihan Lily kau ceramahi begitu!" lama-lama ia kesal juga mendengar ocehan Ginny.

Dari dalam kamar mandi, Ginny langsung diam. Ia menengok sebentar ke balik pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Hermione yang telah berdiri di depan lemari pendingin. Ia terkekeh tak habis pikir, "Lily saja senyum-senyum mendengar aku bicara. Kau saja yang sensitif, Mione. Datang bulan, ya?" selanjutnya Ginny kembali menghilang masuk ke kamar mandi dan tersisa tawanya yang terbahak diikuti celotehan Lily.

Dada Hermione menghangat. Apa yang dikatakan Ginny baru saja membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu. "Datang bulan?" cepat-cepat Hermione melihat kalender yang terpasang di sisi tembok dapur Ginny. Ada sekitar dua bulan—yang Hermione ingat, terlewat oleh siklus menstruasinya.

"Mummy! Mana jus untukku?" Scorpius muncul dari pintu dapur sambil mengerang sebal.

"Scorp—" Hermione merundukkan tubuhnya mensejajarkan dengan tinggi Scorpius agar lebih dekat, "kita bisa minum jus di luar, ya. Mummy ada urusan di salah satu tempat Muggle. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Hermione. Suaranya pelan hampir seperti berbisik. Ia ingin Ginny tak mendengar pembicaraanya dengan Scorpius.

Scorpius memutar bola matanya tampak berpikir. Sejenak ia mencerna tawaran kedua sang ibu yang mengatakan, "Mummy akan ajak ke toko jus terenak di London. Asal jangan kau ceritakan pada siapapun kemana kita akan pergi. Begitu juga pada Daddy. Mau?"

"Em. Aku mau, Mummy."

Hermione meminta ijin pada Ginny untuk bergegas pulang karena suatu alasan ia ingin membeli bahan-bahan masakan untuk makan malamnya nanti. Ginny pun tak bisa menahan Hermione mengingat dirinya juga harus memasak dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya. Hermione dan Scorpius memasuki perapian dan kembali menghilang.

"Akhir-akhir ini, Hermione aneh sekali. Bukan begitu, Lily?"

Lily hanya tersenyum menunjukkan gigi susunya.

* * *

Hermione berjalan tegap ke salah satu ruangan setelah namanya dipanggil oleh wanita berseragam putih garis biru di lengannya. Tempat serba putih dengan hiasan penuh organ-organ manusia dan sosok wanita berperut buncit terpampang jelas di beberapa sudut ruangan Hermione dan Scorpius berada kini. Pria berambut coklat menyapanya ramah dan mempersilakan duduk tepat di depan meja kerjanya.

"Saya tidak tahu, dokter. Hanya saja, beberapa perubahan kebiasaan dan siklus menstruasi saya yang terhenti membuat saya merasa—butuh dilakukan pemeriksaan untuk memastikannya."

Hermione terus berdialog sementara Scorpius di sisinya kebingungan dengan topik apa yang di bahas oleh ibunya dan pria yang dipanggil dokter itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Scorpius sempat dilarang mendekat ketika Hermione diminta untuk berbaring dan membuka pakaian bagian perutnya. Cepat-cepat Scorpius menutup matanya dan menggeleng-menggeleng takut.

"Jadi, Mummy melarang aku cerita ke siapapun karena Mummy mau.. Ahhh, Mummy jahat! Mummy tak sayang lagi dengan Daddy!"

Teriakan Scorpius sontak mengejutkan Hermione dan dokter Ryan, dokter kandungan Muggle yang ditemui Hermione tepat ketika Scorpius berusaha turun dari bangkunya dan berlari keluar dari ruang periksa. Scorpius pergi sambil menangis.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Hermione bergegas keluar dan mencari tahu keberadaan Scorpius. Beberapa orang yang Hermione tanya mengaku melihat Scorpius masuk ke toilet laki-laki. "Tidak mungkin aku masuk ke sana," katanya tepat di depan toilet.

Seorang pemuda keluar, tanpa menyianyiakan kesempatan Hermione bertanya tentang Scorpius dengan menyebutkan ciri-ciri putranya.

"Tadi memang ada anak berambut pirang yang masuk di salah satu toilet, tapi.. aku kira tadi hanya halusinasiku saja, Mam." Kata si pemuda.

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" Hermione mulai panik.

"Aku mendengar dia menangis lalu ada suara seperti meledak. BUM! Saat aku mencari tahu apa itu, ternyata di dalam tak ada siapa-siapa. Hii.. apa anak itu hantu? Dan anda pemburu hantu? Benar begitu? Astaga, rumah sakit ini ternyata berhantu!"

Si pemuda akhirnya lari terbirit-birit dan menghilang di sebuah lift. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Hermione tanya karena tak ada satupun lagi laki-laki yang keluar dari toilet itu. "Scorpius pasti salah sangka saat aku di USG!" batinnya kalut.

* * *

Tanpa disadari, Scorpius baru saja melakukan kecelakaan sihir. Ia berapparate dengan sendirinya tepat di ruangan kerja Draco di perusahaannya. Suara berdebum terdengar keras di dekat pintu ruangan Draco sedang mengoreksi segala macam dokumen kerjanya. Tiba-tiba saja asap muncul dan membawa Scorpius tersungkur di atas lantai. Anak itu menangis sambil berteriak memanggil ayahnya.

"Scorp? Astaga, kau kenapa, nak? Kamu dari mana? Kenapa kau bisa muncul—berapparate?"

"Aku—aku tadi di toilet. Aku takut, Daddy! Mummy, baju Mummy dibuka seorang paman—"

"Apa?"

Brakk! Pintu ruangan kerja Draco terbuka kasar oleh Hermione. Ya, dengan tongkat teracung di tangan ia memasuki ruangan Draco dengan wajah super panik. Cahaya di ujung tongkatnya perlahan meredup dan padam. "Kau di sini, Scorp! Mummy mencarimu di rumah sakit—"

"Rumah sakit? Kau sakit? Tapi tadi kata Scorp kau sedang.. ada pria yang membuka bajumu?"

Draco mengangkat si kecil Scorpius dan mendudukannya di atas kursi kerjanya. Cepat-cepat ia menghadap Hermione dan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Sejak pagi aku melihat kau sudah sangat aneh. Beberapa jam lalu aku mendapat pesan perapian dari Harry yang menanyakan kabarmu. Dia bilang kau tadi ijin kerja. Benar itu? Lalu baru saja, Scorpius melakukan Apparate dengan ketakutan. Katanya ia berada di toilet sebelum sampai di sini. Mione, apa yang terjadi? Siapa pria yang mau membuka bajumu—"

Cupp! Hermione mengecup bibir Draco membungkam semua pertanyaannya. Hermione melumatnya beberapaka kali. Di atas kursi Scorpius kembali menutup matanya. Ia diajarkan oleh Hermione agar menutup mata ketika ada laki-laki dan perempuan sedang berciuman. Tidak sopan, katanya.

"Scorpius, sayang," panggil Hermione, "tak apa, buka matamu. Kau salah sangka sayang. Mummy hanya mendatangi dokter untuk memeriksakan diri Mummy." Kata Hermione sembari memperhatikan Scorpius di atas kursi.

Di samping itu, Draco masih tak paham dengan apa yang sedang ia alami sekarang. Semuaya terlalu rumit. "Sayang, tolong jelaskan pelan-pelan ada apa dengan semua ini." pinta Draco dengan napas putus-putus karena ciuman Hermione.

"Aku mengunjungi Ginny pagi ini. Aku hanya ingin berbagi cerita karena.. aku butuh teman. Saat di sana, Ginny tiba-tiba menyadarkan aku tentang sesuatu yang membuatku akhirnya pergi ke rumah sakit Muggle. Karena aku tak mau jika ada wartawan yang tahu keberadaanku dan membuat berita aneh-aneh—" penjelasan Hermione terputus. Ia mengeluarkan secarik surat dan menyerahkannya pada Draco, "sebelum semuanya jelas seperti surat ini."

Amplop putih berlogokan rumah sakit besar dan nama bagian medisnya tertera di muka. Draco membaca dengan jelas istilah medis Muggle yang tidak banyak ia pahami. Masih menyimpan banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya, Draco mengambil isi amplop dan membaca isi surat di dalamnya.

Pelan-pelan, dahi Draco mengerut. Ia menurunkan surat di tangannya lantas mengamati ekspresi wajah Hermione. "Really?" tanyanya dengan senyuman mengembang.

"Yeah, mungkin aku harus segera mengatur janji lagi dengan Madam Matilda seperti ketika mengandung Scorpius dulu. Kau mau menemaniku, kan?"

"Tentu saja! Oh.. oh, Merlin! Thank you, Hermione. Thank you—"

Draco memeluk erat tubuh Hermione. Mengangkatnya dan mengajaknya berputar-putar. Sesuatu yang sangat diharapkan Draco akhirnya terwujud. "Mummy, Daddy, apa kalian mau berciuman lagi? Aku ingin minum jus," dengan lugunya, Scorpius bersiap mengangkat telapak tangannya ke depan muka siap mengantisipasi jika kedua orang tuanya akan kembali berciuman.

"Oh, Scorpie. Tidak, sayang. Mungkin, sekarang kita bisa keluar untuk membeli jus. Atau apapun yang ingin kau makan. Sekaligus kita merayakannya, bukan begitu, Mummy?" tanya Draco sambil menoleh pada Hermione.

"Merayakan apa? Aku belum ulang tahun, Daddy?" jawab Scorpius tak tahu apa-apa.

Draco dan Hermione tersenyum melihat ekspresi tak-tahu-apa-apa dari Scorpius. Mereka tidak menyangka jika ini semua akan terjadi. Scorpius adalah yang paling menginginkan hadirnya anggota keluarga Malfoy yang baru. Ia sangat ingin seperti James dan Albus yang memiliki Lily. Dan beberapa bulan lagi, ada jaminan jika Scorpius segera akan memilikinya.

"Merayakan calon Malfoy yang akan segera hadir, Scopie. Kau menginginkannya, bukan?" Draco membisikknya tepat di telinga kanan Scorpius.

Namun rupanya, penjelasan Draco terlalu tinggi bagi anak usia tiga tahun. Scorpius berusaha meminta penjelasan dari ibunya dengan memasang pandangan memohon. "Kau akan punya adik, Scorpius!" teriak Hermione tak bisa menahan emosinya. Hermione sadar, jika semua kekhawatirannya muncul karena ada sesuatu yang baru di tubuhnya. Ginny benar, ia terlalu sensitif akhir-akhir ini dan itu tidak seperti biasanya. Hermione tengah dikuasai oleh hormon yang siap mengganggunya hingga sembilan bulan mendatang. Tentang Ron, tentang Astoria, baginya kini hanya cobaan melawan perasaan.

Draco mencintainya. Pria itu sangat mencintainya. Begitu juga dirinya, Scorpius, dan calon Malfoy yang berada di dalam rahimnya.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Yeahhh chapter kali ini panjang, teman-teman. Semoga bagi penggemar pair HINNY bisa bahagia dengan chapter ini. Hehehe.. Nah, menurut kalian, apakah kecemburuan Hermione itu benar-benar mutlak dari hormonnya? Apakah kalau tidak hamil Hermione tidak akan cemburu? Apakah setelah ini Hermione akan menyadari ketakutannya hanya sekadar ketakutan biasa dan tak mempermasalahkan Astoria lagi?**

 **Tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Maaf kalau masih ada typo dan tetap tinggalkan review kalian. Anne sayang kalian!**

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xoxo**


	9. Cosmo dan Bianca

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Anne muncul lagi, nih. Berhubung besok Anne nggak ada latihan teater, Anne bisa lanjut nulis sampai malam. Masih agak panjang, jadi semoga chapter ini bisa menjadi lanjutan rasa penasaran kalian dari chapter sebelumnya. Tidak ada yang bisa banyak Anne jelaskan di sini karena mungkin kalian bisa langsung membaca chapter 9 ini, ya.**

 **Ups, tapi Anne balas review kalian dulu, ya!**

 **Afadh:** hahaha ide buat ngomelnya Ginny soal diapers itu muncul tiba-tiba gara ada iklan diapers di TV *lupakan* Oke lanjut! :)

 **Kiru:** Serigala berbulu domba.. emang shaun teh sheep :P hahaha thanks ya :)

 **ninismsafitri:** wohoho sabar, ya, kak! Ayo ke London! :)

 **aquadewi:** surhat perempuan.. hayati lelah, abang Draco! :* wkwkwkw :)

 **Naomi Hime:** yuhuuu kamu mulai menebak-nebak! Gemes gk tuh sama si Scorpie :) Iya juga, sih, bentar lagi puasa.. harus hati-hati ini mah nulisnya :)

 **Liuruna:** walaupun kecewa, tapi nggak semua cast mengecewakan kok. Yang jadi Harry sama Ginny pas banget, Draco juga, maco! hehehe :)

 **AndienMay:** awalnya bingung juga tapi paham kok seblm kamu jelasin. Kamu punya adik baru 17 hari? Wah masih lucu-lucunya tuh.. kecil! Selamat ya! Kalau aku mah nggak punya adek! Waaaaa :( Iri sama kamu, James, Al, dan Scorpius :'(

 **Baiklah langsung saja, ya!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

"Jadi, dia benar-benar hamil?"

Harry, adalah satu-satunya pihak yang menengok di halaman belakang the Burrow. Minggu ini, seluruh anak, cucu, menantu Weasley berkumpul di sana. Para wanita sibuk menyiapkan makanan, sementara para pria sebagian menyibukkan diri mengurus anak-anak yang bermain dan beberapa yang lain ikut mempersiapkan meja serta segala hal keperluan mengangkat barang. Di karenakan Lily sedang tak enak badan, Harry harus terlepas dari gerombolan para ayah dan anak demi menenangkan Lily.

Bersama Ron, Harry memilih mencari tempat yang sejuk di bawah pohon dekat area bermain anak-anak karena ia masih bisa melihat James dan Albus bermain. Harry menyadari jika Ron mau menemaninya bersama Lily karena ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang isi berita di koran pagi ini. Sambil mengusap pelan punggung Lily, Harry menjawab, "itu yang ditulis Prophet. Jadi—"

"Kau yang sering bertemu dengannya, Harry. Aku bertanya padamu." Suara Ron datar meski terkesan mengintimidasi Harry.

"Aku sering bertemu dengannya bukan berarti aku selalu bertanya ini itu padanya, kan? Hermione juga butuh privasi, Ron."

Ron menurunkan koran yang ia baca dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Menatap tajam ke depan, berpikir beberapa hal yang menganggunya semalaman. Tentang gosip yang menyebar di kementerian tentang kehamilan Hermione. Ron sempat tak percaya mengingat itu semua masih tergolong gosip murahan dari kalangan para pegawai wanita Kementerian. Ia pun tak ingin tahu jika para penyihir itu ikut membicarakan Draco di tengah-tengah gosip itu.

"Si ferret itu memang sedang memulai perang denganku?"

"Perang? Maksudmu apa, Ron?"

Dua orang anak lelaki berambut hitam tebal berlari menghampiri Harry dan Ron sambil tertawa girang. James, lebih dulu sampai langsung memeluk kaki ayahnya. "Ada apa, James?" tanya Harry berusaha mengendalikan kesemimbangan tubuhnya akibat tubrukan badan James pada kakinya.

"Al tadi mengambil makanan sebelum disuruh Mummy! Itu tidak boleh, Al! Kau tak boleh makan sebelum acara makan siang dimulai," teriak James kesal dengan adik lelakinya. Al hanya mengerutkan dahi cemberut sambil menggenggam satu cup berisi puding coklat lengkap dengan sendoknya.

Tiada hari tanpa bertengkar, James dan Albus tak lelah jika harus mengabiskan energi demi saling beradu argumen. Dua anak laki-laki Potter itu hanya bisa diam jika sudah dipisahkan oleh Harry ataupun Ginny. Tapi, mereka akan benar-benar diam jika Ginny yang langsung turun tangan.

"Lalu Mummy di mana? Mummy tak tahu?" tanya Harry. ia lantas menatap tajam Albus mulai kesal.

James menggeleng semangat. "Tidak, Mummy sedang memasak. Itu lihat yang di tangan Al—"

"Tapi ini untuk Lily!" Teriak Al hampir menangis. "Aku kasihan pada Lily. Dia pasti tak mau makan. Kalau makan puding dia pasti mau."

Albus kini benar-benar menangis. Ron ikut panik melihat Albus menangis sehingga memilih menarik James agar adiknya ditenangkan Harry. "Ow, Al.. it's OK. James tak tahu, Daddy juga minta maaf, ya!" dengan tetap tenang, Harry memeluk Albus berusaha menenangkan tangisnya. Agak kesusahan dengan tubuh Lily yang ia gendong, Harry tetap berusaha membuat Albus nyaman. Seperti itulah yang terkadang membuat Ron iri dengan Harry. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menjadi seperti Harry yang memiliki James, Albus, bahkan Lily. Menenangkan anak-anaknya dan membuat mereka tertawa.

Ron memilih memeluk James ikut memberikan penjelasan agar James mau memaafkan Albus akibat ulahnya mengambil makanan. "Uncle mau sekarang kau minta maaf pada Al karena Al juga mau meminta maaf padamu. Ayo, cepat ke Daddy!" Pinta Ron.

Akhinya, James dan Albus mau saling memaafkan. Setelah keduanya memeluk Harry dan pergi kembali bermain, Ron berbisik, "mungkin ini yang mengakibatkan banyak pasangan mau punya anak lagi karena.. seru juga. Tapi, aku masih tak seratus persen yakin jika si ferret itu memiliki alasan yang sama memiliki anak lagi."

Harry tersentak terkejut saat ia menyuapkan puding pada Lily. "Ronald, masing-masing pasangan memiliki rencana tersendiri untuk keluarganya. Sepertiku dengan Ginny, kami benar-benar merencanakan cukup untuk sampai memiliki Lily. Karena kami rasa tiga anak sudah lebih dari cukup. Mungkin itu tidak untuk pasangan lain. Bill, Percy, George, dan mungkin juga Draco—"

"Dia punya motif lain, Harry. Dia mau mengejekku!" Ron memulai kecurigaannya kembali.

"Kau mulai lagi, Ron! Hey, bukankah apa yang selalu kau permasalahkan itu akan membuatmu semakin tertekan? Sudahlah, Ron, kau tak mau membuat hidupmu tersiksa karena mereka, kan? Sudah, lupakan pikiran negatifmu itu. Buka hatimu untuk urusan yang lain. Hidupmu masih panjang, Ron. Kami semua menyayangimu—"

"Melupakan apa yang sudah ferret itu lakukan? Kau tak tahu, Harry! Kalian semua tak tahu!"

Ron berlari menuju sudut lain the Burrow. Sebuah pohon dengan dahan rendah. Ron naik ke atas pohon itu dan menyibak salah satu dahan penuh dengan daun yang lebat. Menyaksikan sebuah sisi lain the Burrow dari atas ketinggian pohon itu. Sebuah kandang kecil terlindung sihir berisi dua buah kelinci putih bersih memberikannya napas yang sesak. Serta sebuah benda berkilau tertancap di sela-sela lubang alami pohonnya. Ron menyembunyikannya jauh di atas pohon demi menyingkirkan jejak bau anyir yang tak sempat ia bersihkan seteah melakukan sesuatu pada makhluk yang sama dengan yang ia pandangi kini.

Ada sesuatu yang ia pendam dengan adanya makhluk cantik tak berdosa di bawah sana. "Maafkan aku, Hermione. Maafkan aku!" ratap Ron. Ia siap kembali turun sebelum semua orang menyadari tentang dirinya yang menghilang tiba-tiba.

* * *

"Aku sangat bahagia, Hermione. Sangat amat bahagia. Kau tahu, aku sampai tak bisa tidur semalam. Menghitung berapa banyak penyihir yang mengucapkan selamat padaku."

Pagi ini, Draco tak melepaskan Hermione untuk turun dari ranjang selepas tidur. Ia memeluk tubuh Hermione dan membisikkan semua luapan kebahagiaannya tentang calon Malfoy di dalam tubuh istrinya itu. Tidak ada pagi yang indah sebelum Draco melakukan kebiasaannya itu dengan Hermione. Pelan-pelan, Hermione merasa nyaman dan biasa dengan perlakuan Draco padanya. Ia ingin di manja, sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Draco saat ini.

"Aku juga senang, Draco. Aku tak percaya jika.. aku akhirnya benar-benar hamil," Hermione memutar pelan tubuhnya agar menghadap Draco. "Kali ini—aku akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untukmu," ujar Hermione sambil tersenyum haru.

"Loh? Kau kira selama ini kau tak menjadi istri yang baik, hah? Hermione.. kau sempurna! Aku sangat mencintaimu. Bukankah kita telah mengikat janji bahwa—semuanya adalah aku, kau, Scorpius—"

"Dan yang ada di sini," potong Hermione membuat dada Draco semakin tak menentu.

Detik selanjutnya, kecupan hangat Draco mendarat di atas perut Hermione. Belum ada sesuatu yang terasa dari luar. Bentuk pun belum tampak di perut Hermione, hanya saja Draco seolah merasakan sensasi luar biasa mengingat kehidupan baru tengah berkembang di dalam sana.

"Aku akan selalu menjaga kalian. Kau cukup memegang janjiku, Hermione. Dan lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan jika aku tak mampu menepatinya." Mata Draco berkaca-kaca tapi ia tak sampai menangis.

Hermione menyentuh kulit pucat Draco. Hangat, begitu telap tangannya membelai halus pipi kiri Draco dan menyusuri lekuk wajahnya. Draco tersenyum manja. Tanpa mereka sadari, cahaya matahari pagi kini menyusup perlahan ke sela-sela tirai kamar mereka yang belum semuanya terbuka. "Ini sudah pagi, jangan menggodaku, Hermione," bisik Draco tak tahan.

"Itu tandanya kau pria normal," goda Hermione sambil terkekeh.

"Tuh, kan. Ingat yang ada di perutmu. Sudah tahu aku pria normal, pertahananku bisa saja jebol kalau kau teruskan sentuhanmu itu. Meski di pipi. Aku tak mau ambil risiko. Kata Healer kandunganmu masih rawan, love."

Mereka sama-sama geli dengan topik pembicaraan tiba-tiba itu. Terkadang, masalah biasa bisa terlampau jauh dan liar bagi suami istri seperti Draco dan Hermione. Jangan salahkan hormon atau kenormalan Draco sebagai laki-laki jika berakhir lama di atas ranjang. Mereka sama-sama dewasa.

Sebelum benar-benar terjadi, Hermione terlebih dahulu keluar dari kamar dan menyuruh Draco agar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk langsung sarapan. "Aku akan buatkan roti bakar untukmu. Selainya, aku bebaskan kau memilih nanti. Hari ini spesial. Khusus untukmu." Kata Hermione.

 _"Thank you, love!"_ Draco mengecup lagi bibir Hermione lantas bergegas masuk kamar mandi yang masih berada di dalam kamar mereka.

Biasanya, Draco tidak akan masuk kamar mandi jika Hermione langsung meninggalkannya. Draco bisa saja kembali tidur hingga terlambat bekerja. "Bisa saja, katanya kau susah tidur. Masih mengantuk?" tanya Hermione karena Draco tak kunjung masuk kamar mandi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, aku masih ingin melihat wajah cantikmu itu, love!"

Hermione langsung memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Draco. Sukses tanpa berteriak-teriak, Hermione akhirnya bisa keluar kamar dengan hati tenang. Namun, semua itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sebuah kotak kayu tergeletak tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Hermione kembali takut, karena kotak itu juga menyertakan secarik surat di atasnya. Ia segera membawa kotak itu menjauh menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Ia tak ingin Draco melihatnya.

Surat itu ternyata masih sama. Di meja dapur, Hermione kembali membaca kalimat yang sama. " _Walk away! It's over!"_ gumam Hermione begitu pelan. Rasa takut kembali mengusai seluruh tubuhnya. Seolah kalimat itu mantera mematikan, Hermione tak kuasa untuk menyebutnya lagi. tidak pernah menyebutnya apalagi di depan Draco. Mantera yang bisa saja membunuhnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? kenapa harus aku, keluargaku—"

"Hermione."

Kursi makan berderit kencang akibat Hermione tersentak dalam duduknya. Draco datang dengan handuk tergantung di lehernya. "Sayang, sabunku habis—"

Pertanyaan Draco belum selesai karena ia terlebih dahulu melihat Hermione berurai air mata. Belum lagi, ada sebuah kotak cukup besar di hadapannya. Draco tak sempat tahu tentang suratnya. Hermione terlebih dahulu cepat meremas surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku bajunya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Draco sambil mendekat. Hermione berusaha menyingkirkan kotak itu namun ia jauh lebih cepat dari raihan tangan Draco yang lebih dulu sigap mengambil kotak itu darinya. Hermione belum sempat membuka kotak itu. di dalam kepanya ketakutan akan isi yang sama kembali muncul. Binatang putih itu lagi serta darah segar di sekitar leher nyaris putusnya.

Hermione tidak kuasa menatap Draco. Ia memilih menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Pelan-pela Draco membuka pengait kotak itu dan melihat isinya. "Sayang—" Draco terhenyak melihat sesuatu mengeliat di dalam kotak tersebut.

"Aku tak tahu, Draco. Aku takut—"

"Dengan makhluk lucu ini kau takut?"

Seekor anak kelinci lemas Draco keluarkan dari dalam kotak kayu itu. "Kelinci putih?" kata Hermione tak percaya. "Hidup?"

"Tentu saja. Seharusnya kau masukkan kandang yang berlubang, atau kandang hewan yang khusus. Kasihan dia sampai lemas, mungkin dia tak bisa bernapas, sayang. Apa ini darimu?"

Hermione tergagap untuk menjawab pertanyaan Draco. Ia bukanlah pemilik kelinci itu. "Ti-tidak, itu—"

"Astaga, kasihan sekali," tiba-tiba suara lain mengalihkan konsentrasi keduanya.

"Astoria?" pekik Draco.

Dengan cekatan Astoria berlari menuju kelinci yang dipegang Draco dan diletakkannya di atas meja. Ia lantas merapalkan sesuatu pada kelinci itu dengan tangan kosong. Cahaya putih keluar tidak begitu terang dari kedua telapak tangannya. Sejenak, kelinci putih itu diam dalam kungkungan cahaya. Kemudian hewan mungil itu mengeliat pelan. Kepalanya naik dan turun sekali.

"Dia kembali sehat?" pekik Hermione ketika kelinci putih itu terlihat gesit berjalan-jalan di atas meja dapur. Tampak senyuman indah mengembang di wajah Draco. Tidak pernah Hermione melihat Draco begitu bahagia dengan hewat seperti kelinci putih itu.

"Kita bisa merawatnya, Hermione. Scorpius juga pasti akan suka. Untuk pembiasaan diri, Scorpius bisa belajar bertanggung jawab merawat makhluk hidup. Sebentar lagi ia kan jadi kakak, jadi.. Scorpius perlu diajarkan tentang rasa peduli dan melindungi sesama. Boleh, ya? Kau tak takut dengan kelinci, kan?" kata Draco. Ia menengok ke arah Astoria yang tampak lega karena berhasil menyembuhkan kelinci putih itu.

Hermione berpikir keras dengan tawaran Draco. ia terdesak dengan keadaan bersama Astoria di rumahnya. "Maaf—" kata Astoria tiba-tiba. "Aku dari tadi memanggil kalian, tapi tak ada sahutan. Jadi aku masuk saja." katanya.

Ketiganya tampak canggung satu sama lain. Kembali ke permasalahan kelinci, Hermione pun sebenarnya suka dengan kelinci, tapi semuanya berbeda ketika motif kelinci itu dikirimkan ke rumahnya. Bahkan jika diingat, pengirim kelinci itu pernah melakukan hal mengerikan sebelumnya. Belum lagi, kedatangan Astoria.. yang membuatnya berpikir tak baik.

"Bagaimana? Kau kalian butuh merawatnya, kasihan. Ia seperti kehausan. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah beri mantera penguatan untuk kelinci ini." Kata Astoria memberi sentuhan suasana tenang.

"Ah, boleh. Tapi aku tak tahu sebaiknya di rawat di mana—"

"Biar aku bantu, Hermione. dan.. ah ya sebenarnya," ia menoleh Draco dan tersenyum. Mengamati tubuh Draco yang bertelanjang dada. Ya, Draco hanya keluar mengenakan celana pendek dan berkalungkan handuk. Hermione meremas tangannya kesal.

"Ada apa kau sini, Astoria?" tanya Draco merasa diawasi Hermione.

Astoria kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hermione lantas berkata, "aku ingin bertanya di mana rumah Ginny, istri Harry. Aku ada urusan dengan pihak Daily Prophet sebelum melakukan kontrak kerja. Tapi aku tak tahu siapa saja pegawai Prophet. Lalu aku ingat, kalian pasti tahu rumah Ginny. Kalian sangat dekat dengan keluarga Potter, bukan?"

Dengan tanpa berdosanya, tiba-tiba saja Astoria mendekati Draco lantas menjabat tangannya dan memeluk tubuh terbuka Draco. Mata Hermione mendelik sempurna. Tidak hanya dikecup pipinya, Draco kini dipeluk begitu erat oleh Astoria.

"Congratulation," katanya, "selamat untuk kalian berdua. aku membaca Daily Prophet kalau.. kau hamil lagi, Hermione. Selamat, ya! Aku turut—"

"Ah, rumah Harry dan Ginny ada di Godrics Hollow. Kau bisa temui dia di sana, pergilah. Pakai perapian jika kau takut tersesat. Aku bisa merawat kelinci ini sendiri." Kata Hermione berusaha menahan kesal.

"Hermione, jangan memaksa. Ingat kondisimu. Biarkan Astoria membantumu. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan kelincinya juga kasihan. Astoria kan yang menyembuhkan," larang Draco mencegah Hermione bertindak sendirian untuk merawat kelinci itu. Tampak sekali jika Draco sangat menyayangi kelinci putih itu.

Tanpa mempedulikan Draco, Hermione bergegas keluar dapur menuju halaman belakang rumah mereka untuk mencari bekas kandang kucing yang masih ia punya. Di dapur, Draco masih bersama Astoria tanpa tergerak untuk menyusul Hermione.

Tubuh Draco seperti tertahan oleh Astoria.

"Kau masih menyukai kelinci, Draco. Kau masih memegang janjimu ternyata." Ujar Astoria sambil memeluk kembali kelinci putih itu dan mengelus bulu-bulu halusnya.

Draco menunduk. Mengingat dulu ketika ia dan Astoria pernah memiliki kelinci sebagai bukti ikatan cinta mereka. Bukan cincin, melaikan sepasang kelinci yang dilambangkan sebagai bukti komitmen sebuah janji sebelum pernikahan. Tapi, semua itu memang tidak terwujud. Bahkan sampai salah satu kelinci yang di bawa Draco mati.

"Cosmo meninggal dua tahun lalu. Kau ingat dia, kan? Ia meninggal di pangkuanku, Draco. Sakit, aku menyesal tak bisa menyembuhkannya. Cosmo satu-satunya yang membuatku dapat mengingat kebahagiaan. Dan karena dialah, aku mendalami ilmu penyembuhan. Aku bertekat ingin menyelamatkan nyawa siapapun. Seperti kelinci ini." Astoria tampak bersedih ketika ia menyebut nama kelinci jantan yang dulu pernah ia dan Draco miliki, namun dibawa tanggung jawab Astoria yang merawatnya.

"Bianca tak jauh berbeda dengan Cosmo, hanya saja Bianca meninggal jauh lebih tidak terhormat."

Astoria melihat Draco tak mengerti.

"Ada seseorang yang menusuknya sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku tak tahu dia siapa. Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah merawat kelinci lagi." Tutur Draco tentang Bianca, kelinci pasangan Cosmo yang dirawat oleh Draco.

Ide merawat sepasang kelinci adalah milik Astoria dulu. Astoria memilih kelinci putih karena kedua hewan itu tampak lucu dengan bulu-bulu halusnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, kelinci putih memberikan pesona tersendiri bagi Astoria. Mengambarkan sosok Draco, yang pernah menjadi miliknya.

Sepasang kelinci putih jantan dan betina diberi nama Cosmo dan Bianca mereka miliki tepat di acara pertunangan keduanya. Untuk merawatnya Cosmo akhirnya dibawa oleh Astoria sementara Bianca dirawat oleh Draco di rumahnya. Mereka menganggap, jika kelinci-kelinci itu suatu saat akan bertemu dan dapat hidup bersama seperti majikan mereka. Namun sayang, Draco dan Astoria dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa Draco tak lagi mencintai Astoria tanpa sebab yang jelas. Draco beralasan jika ia tak suka dengan pilihan Astoria yang lebih memilih berkarir di Perancis untuk menjadi model dan meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun.

Draco memutuskan hubungannya dengan Astoria di saat Astoria tak ingin melepaskan Draco dan juga karirnya. Saat itulah, tidak ada lagi kata bersama untuk keduanya. Bahkan Cosmo dan Bianca, yang juga tak bisa bersatu.

"Aku turut berdua." kata Astoria.

"Aku juga turut berdua."

Draco cepat-cepat berbalik dan berjalan menuju tangga. Sejenak ia terhenti, lantas berbalik kembali menatap Astoria. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Astoria," kata Draco yang terakhir.

Wanita bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu tersenyum senang. Ia kembali teringat bagaimana Draco dulu sangat memujinya, bahagia ketika mereka saling bertemu.

Hermione muncul dari pintu dapur dengan membawa kandang kucing lama. Ia telah membersihkannya dengan baik. Di dapur, Astoria tampak senang dengan apa yang di bawa oleh Hermione untuknya.

"Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Sementara biarkan dia di dalam kandang dulu. Kau bisa mengeluarkannya asal ada yang menjaganya. Jangan sampai—"

"Apa sebenarnya niatmu kembali ke hadapanku dan Draco?"

Pertanyaan Hermione langsung tertuju tanpa basa-basi. Sontak, Astoria tertegun dengan pertanyaan tajam Hermione. ia hanya bisa tersenyum sopan. Dengan gayanya yang lemah lembut dan elegan, Astoria tetap berkonsentrasi menyiapkan kandang untuk kelinci putih di pelukannya.

"Tidak ada niatan khusus selain melepas rindu. Aku rasa kau juga tahu, bahwa.. kami berdua pernah bersama. Ada kenangan. Sayang jika tidak kembali diingat, bukan?" Astoria memasukkan perlahan kelinci itu ke dalam kandang dan menutup pintunya. Kelinci putih tanpa nama itu langsung berjalan-jalan pelan dan memahan potongan wortel kecil yang dimasukkan Hermione ke dalam mangkuk makanannya.

Astoria menyerahkan kandang berisi kelinci itu pada Hermione lantas berjalan meninggalkan dapur. "Oh, ya.. agar kau bersemangat merawatnya, beri kelinci itu nama. Dia betina. Tapi jangan kau sekali-kali beri dia nama Bianca. Jika kau tak ingin Draco selalu mengingatku." Ia lantas mengambil segenggam bubuk floo dan masuk ke dalam perapian. Astoria mengucapkan kediaman Harry dan Ginny lantas menghilang. Tanpa mengucapkan salam ataupun terima kasih pada Hermione.

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Dulu waktu Anne belum lahir, keluarga Anne itu merawat kelinci banyakkkk banget. Sampai Anne usia balita, kelinci di rumah pelan-pelan hilang, entah mati atau apa, jadi udah mulai gede Anne nggak tahu kalau dulu ada kelinci. Hanya dari foto saja Anne tahunya. Dan kebanyakan kelinci-kelinci di rumah itu warnanya putih. Kalau sekarang, di rumah Anne banyak kucingnya. Bukan kelinci lagi. Anne punya 9 kucing. Kalian ada yang suka pelihara hewan?**

 **Nah, bagaimana dengan nasib Draco dan Hermione selanjutnya? Nantikan kelanjutannya, ya!**

 **Maaf kalau masih ada typo, Anne tunggu review kalian! Anne sayang kalian! :)**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


	10. Tanpa Pilihan

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 **Anne muncul lagi dengan dua chapter terakhir. Apa? Iya, ini adalah chapter-chapter akhir. Chapter 11 nanti akan jadi finalnya sebelum masuk fic cerita baru. Yang kepoin IG Anne pasti udah tahu sedikit cuplikannya karena Anne buat video trailernya.**

 **Nah, sebelum baca. Anne mau ucapkan selamat puasa, ya! Bagaimana yang puasa, hari pertama lancar? Aha, untuk mengisi puasa kalian, bisa tuh menikmati tulisan-tulisan Anne. Sebisa mungkin, fic Anne di puasa ini akan meminimkan macam-macam yang berbau rate M. Hahaha cari amalan yang baik gitu.. :P**

 **Baiklah, Anne balas review dulu..**

 **Deauliaas:** kau terbangkan aku ke awan lalu kau jatuhkan ke dasar jurang.. *kayak lagu*

 **aquadewi:** dijampi memori, sadis! :P

 **rin willow moon:** kalau jadi bumil biasanya gitu, ya. Sensi mulu :)

 **AMAZING:** Aku buat fic hinny nanti. Kalau pensaran bisa lihat dulu di IG aku. Kalau menurutku malah di video sesi photoshootnya pas yg jadi Albus ketawa jadi ganteng gitu. Hehehe *loh* see you!

 **kiru:** penasaran ya... ini dibaca ya sebelum besok ending :)

 **Octaviadwins:** Di sini Draco mulai berubah ya sifatnya meskipun nggak total sejak kenal Mione. Gitu kira-kira.. Si Astor kan ada di masa lalu bahagia Draco jadi ya.. mau marah Draco mulai gimana gitu.. :)

 **Liuruna:** aduhh yang jadi Draco mah langsung buat aku deg-degan! :*

 **Naomi Hime:** Scorpie belom bangun, kalau udah bangun itu si Astor pasti udah di gampar bapaknya diapa-apain, hehehe namanya juga Ron sakit ati, bawaannya negativ mulu..

 **Afadh:** so sweet nggak sih si Albus perhatian sama adeknya :) Wah kok kamu kayak Al di fic infinity aku, minta anjing tapi gk boleh soalnya di rumah nggak ada orang. Inget nggak? :)

 **Baiklah.. langsung saja ya!**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Bicara, Hermione! Ada apa? Demi Merlin katakan!"

Draco pikir dengan cara ia menyembunyikan semua permasalahannya terdahulu dengan Astoria dari Hermione membuat hubungan rumah tangannya tenang. Nyatanya itu tidak. Hermione menuntut sebuah keterbukaan dari Draco. Tentang Astoria.. dan masa lalunya. "Apa salahnya kau untuk jujur pada istrimu sendiri, hah?" Hermione berteria-teriak kesetanan di dalam kamarnya dengan Draco. Malam ini seperti petaka ketika tak sengaja Hermione tahu tentang nama Bianca.

Keesokan harinya setelah Scorpius semakin nyaman dengan kelinci putih itu, Draco tiba-tiba saja bungkam saat Hermione menyebutkan nama Bianca tepat Scorpius mengusulkan nama pada mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang memiliki usulan tentang nama, sampai akhirnya Hermione memilih satu, yaitu Bianca. Sontak Draco terlonjak dari tempat duduknya dan menatap tajam Hermione. Aura kemarahan menguasai tubuh Draco mengingat Hermione sejak awal tampak menyimpan sesuatu darinya. Semua kemarahan.

Dengan gaya mencibir, Hermione menantang Draco bahwa nama itu hanya nama umum biasa yang bisa ia pilih sesuka hati. Tapi, Draco cukup peka jika Hermione sedang berusaha mengungkit masa lalunya. Semuanya terasa kaku di antara Draco dan Hermione hingga bulan perlahan meninggi di langit malam.

"Astoria mengatakan apa saja padamu?"

Mantera peredam suara telah terpasang sempurna karena inisiatif Draco. Scorpius belum tidur, sehingga ia perlu mengantisipasi jika si kecil Malfoy tiba-tiba saja mendatangi kamar orang tuanya hanya untuk sekadar menyampaikan selamat malam. Itu bisa berbahaya.

"Benar kau yang bertanya? Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu?"

Suara mereka memantul di antara dinding-dinding dan menyusup ke setiap pori-pori kulit mereka. Tubuh Draco meremang hebat. Kata-kata Hermione seolah menusuk segala persendiannya hingga tak mamu untuk bergerak.

"Lalu dengan apa lagi aku bisa buktikan bahwa aku dan Astoria—berakhir? Itu, kan, masalahmu?" bentak Draco tak lagi bisa menahan diri.

Mereka sengaja menjatuhkan tongkat masing-masing, apalagi Draco. Ia takut jika emosinya tak terkendali mampu melukai Hermione dan calon bayinya dengan satu kali ucap mantera. "Aku kira aku benar memilihmu, Draco—"

Hermione menurunkan sisirnya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan, menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin rias. Wajahnya pucat dan sembab. Jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipinya belum hilang. Hermione malas menyentuh air untuk mencuci muka selain air matanya sendiri.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, HERMIONE!"

Tidak cukup bagi Draco untuk berteriak pada Hermione, ia lantas menarik tangan Hermione agar berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyeretnya duduk kembali di atas ranjang. "Aku telah berusaha keras mendapatkanmu dari si Weasley itu, Hermione. Aku memperjuangkanmu untuk diriku. Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mohon, Hermione. Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu—"

"Atau kau hanya mencoba mempermainkan hidupku? Oh mungkin kau hanya mau menutupi rasa kecewamu karena lepas dari Astoria? Draco, kau sadar tidak jika di luar sana.. Ron tersiksa karena semuanya! Ini semua salahmu!"

"Salahku?" Draco bangkit kembali, suaranya tak lagi sekeras sebelumnya, "Karena aku merebutmu darinya yang jelas tak bisa membahagiakanmu sepertiku?"

Draco berjalan pelan menuju meja sudut, foto dengan unsur sihir berbingkai indah ia ambil dan tunjukkan tepat ke hadapan Hermione. Mereka berdiri berdampingan dalam balutan busana pengantin yang serasi. Senyuman Hermione mengembang sembari mengapit lengan kiri Draco erat. Mereka sangat bahagia kala itu. tepat setelah janji mereka terucap di depan puluhan tamu saksi pernikahan mereka.

"Janji untuk saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, membantu satu sama lain. Itu adalah alasan pertama mengapa aku mau menerimamu daripada Ron. Karena apa? Ia tak bisa menepati janji itu padaku. Dan kau.. mengucapkan janji yang sama dan memberikan semua harapan indah untukku tanpa pernah kau sebut Astoria—" napas Hermione habis dalam sekali sebut. Nama itu membuat dadanya sesak, "bahwa wanita itu juga pernah kau berikan janji yang sama!"

Dalam diam, Draco terus menggeleng menolak semua pernyataan Hermione tentang dirinya dan Astoria. Semakin jauh mereka membicarakan semuanya, Draco akhirnya berpikir pada satu inti permasalahan, bahwa Hermione telah berhasil masuk dalam permainan Astoria.

"Posisiku saat itu hampir sama dengan Potter. Aku mencintai adik sahabatku sendiri. Bagaimana usaha seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta, Hermione? Aku tanya padamu. Aku berusaha mendapatkannya. Mati-matian aku mengejarnya sampai akhirnya aku dapatkan hatinya. Astoria.. menerima.. cintaku."

Dada Hermione memanas namun ia tak mau untuk menangis. Ia tak mau lemah ketika kenyataannya memang dahulu suaminya adalah cinta yang dimiliki oleh orang lain. tak jauh beda dengan dirinya. "Kami bahagia dengan cara kami. Dengan Cosmo dan Bianca, dua buah kelinci yang melambangkan cintaku pada Astoria. Putih. Malfoy. Berharap tidak hanya kami yang akan bahagia, dengan cinta kami bisa membahagiakan makhluk lain. Kelinci-kelinci itu. Sampai akhirnya dengan mudahnya dia mengatakan bahwa.. aku tak bisa menjadi seorang istri yang kau harapkan.. aku harus mengejar mimpiku.. menjadi model.. pergi ke Paris—"

Suara Draco tiba-tiba berhenti. Badannya perlahan tenang tidak seperti ketika ia berbicara. Draco memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hermione lebih dekat. "Untuk apa melanjutkan hubungan dengan wanita yang rela melepaskan cintanya demi kepentingan pribadinya? Cosmo mati karena ia tak bisa mengurusnya. Aku tahu semuanya bahkan sebelum ia menceritakannya. Apa jadinya jika ia dan diriku memiliki Scorpius bukannya bersamamu, mungkin Scorpius akan mati di pangkuannya seperti nasib Cosmo atau di atas lantai karena kelaparan?"

"Kalaupun aku jadi Astoria, aku pun akan seperti dirinya—"

"No! Tidak mungkin."

Hermione menangis. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu dengan tulus," suara Draco bergetar hebat menghentikan luapan emosinya yang kini telah memuncak. Sebulir air mata lolos dari sudut mata kanannya.

"Itu tidak masuk akal, Draco."

 _"_ _Why?"_ Draco memejamkan matanya berharap bumi menelannya hidup-hidup, "apa yang kita punya ini semuanya nyata, Hermione. Kau, aku, Scorpius, dan calon anak kita!"

"Tapi caramu salah! Apa buruknya Astoria jika kau pun mendapatkannya dengan cara yang sama sepertinya."

Bibir Draco dengan cepat menempel erat di bibir Hermione. Mengecupnya untuk memancing perlawanan dari Hermione. Tapi nyatanya, Draco seolah sedang mencium mayat hidup. Hermione sama sekali tak membalas ciumannya. "Kenapa hidup ini tidak pernah adil padaku?"

Draco menghentakkan tangannya berusaha melepas beban berat di tubuhnya yang kasat mata. Beban yang dirasakan Draco jauh lebih berat daripada ia harus mengangkat beban berupa benda. Memikirkan perasaan Hermione cukup membuatnya hampir kehilangan separuh nyawanya. "Aku selalu tak punya pilihan, Hermione. Denganmu, bahkan dengan Astoria." Ujar Draco.

"Aku dihancurkan oleh seseorang yang membawa kepercayaanku. Di saat ia pergi, aku menemukanmu, menemukan apa yang sebenarnya aku cari. Tapi lagi-lagi, aku diberikan pilihan yang tak bisa aku pilih. Kau milik orang lain. Salah? Ya, aku tahu aku salah karena dalam hidupku semuanya memang berawal dari sebuah kesalahan. Aku malu padamu, Hermione. Caraku kotor. Maafkan aku, Hermione!"

"Karena jika tidak, kau tak akan pernah belajar, Draco—"

Hermione bergerak mendekati pria yang berstatus suaminya. Menarik dagunya lantas memberikan yang harus ia berikan. Hermione mengecup bibir Draco, namun ini berbeda. Hermione tak melepas tubuh Draco menjauh dari dirinya. Ia menginginkan Draco.

"Tapi kini kau telah belajar, Draco. Aku kini milikmu—"

Tiba-tiba suara melengking terdengar cukup keras dari luar kediaman mereka. Seperti suara cekikan dan rintihan aneh. Beberepa detik kemudian, seperti ditelan hembusan angin malam, suara itu menghilang. Namun segera berganti dengan suara jejak kaki di sekitar semak-semak. Seseorang sedang menyusup di halaman belakang.

"Draco—" panggil Hermione ketakutan.

"Tenang, aku akan turun." Pesan Draco namun dicegah oleh Hermione. Ia ikut.

Tongkat Draco teracung dengan cahaya terpancar di ujungnya sebagai penerangan. Hermione memeluk erat pinggang Draco mulai waspada. Bersama-sama langkah kaki telanjang mereka menyusuri lantai menuju halaman. Suasana gelap menyapa keduanya ketika sampai di taman hijau area belakang bangunan rumah keluarga Malfoy.

Seperti yang dirasakan keduanya, Draco dan Hermione tidak mendapati siapapun di sana. Suara jejak langkah yang sempat terdengar tak lagi ada. "Mungkin ia sudah pergi, kau masuk saja—"

"Oh, God!"

Hermione berteriak pada sesuatu yang baru ia injak. Cairan kental menggenang di bahwahnya hingga bau anyir menyeruak ke indera penciumannya. Tak kalah terkejutnya, Draco segera mengarahkan cahaya tongkatnya menuju ceceran darah di atas rerumputan. Mereka terus menyusuri arah jejak darah itu hingga sampailah mereka pada sebuah bangku panjang tempat biasa Scorpius bermain. Ya, ceceran darah itu berhenti di atas bangku itu.

"Ini—Oh, kelinci—"

Kelinci putih.. yang baru saja Hermione rawat mati mengenaskan dengan kepala nyaris putus. Sontak, Hermione mengingat tentang terornya beberapa hari lalu. Bangkai kelinci putih dengan kepala nyaris putus.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Keluar!" Teriak Draco memberikan ancaman.

"Ini teror, Draco. Aku mendapatkan teror yang sama sebelumnya," bisik Hermione sambil terisak ketakutan. "Kelinci ini, dikirim dengan kotak yang sama seperti teror pertama aku temukan. Tapi ketika kemarin kau membukanya dan menemukan kelinci itu hidup, aku hampir berpikir jika teror itu telah berakhir namun—"

Draco terperanjat tak percaya. Hermione tak menceritakan apapun tentang teror itu padanya. "Kenapa kau tak bilang, Hermione."

"Karena dia tahu, jika teror itu aku buat untuk mengancam hubungannya denganmu, Malfoy!"

Sosok berjubah hitam keluar menunjukkan pisau lipat ditangannya penuh dengan lumuran darah segar. Bau anyir yang tercium bisa membuat siapa saja mual dibuatnya. Mendapat cahaya dari tongkat Draco, sosok berjubah itu perlahan menunjukkan wajahnya.

Ia tersenyum, lantas berkata, "seharusnya kemarin aku mengirimnya dalam keadaan seperti ini agar kau sama terkejutnya dengan Hermione, tapi.. aku rasa.. aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah tanpa darah tepat di hari ulang tahunmu. Benar kan? Atau.. kau lupa dengan ulang tahunmu sendiri? Hermione juga? Istri macam apa kau—"

Hermione tertegun baru sadar. Ia melupakan ulang tahun suaminya sendiri. "Lama kelamaan aku pikir jika itu tidak perlu. Jadi, ini dia. Kau butuh melihat yang sama seperti ini untuk mengingatkan tentang sesuatu—" ia beralih menatap Hermione untuk memperjelas raut wajahnya. Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Apa?" tantang Hermione.

"Kesakitan."

 **\- TBC -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Tunggu endignya besok (kalau tidak ada halangan), ya! Hayo siapa yang datang?**

 **Untuk fic PULANG, akan update (mungkin) setelah fic ini end, jadi yang penasaran tunggu saja, ya! Sabar! Maaf kalau masih ada typo.. Anne ucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi kalian yang menjalankannya! :)**

 **Ps: hbd Draco! *telat***

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Anne xoxo**


	11. Cinta

**_Hi, everyone!_**

 **Anne muncul lagi. Dan ini adalah chapter pentutup. Sebelum tarawih, Anne langsung usahain post, nih. Untuk menjawab semua rasa penasaran para readers siapa pelaku berjubah itu, ini adalah jawaban dari segala jawaban. Tapi sebelumnya, Anne balas review dulu.**

 **Arisu Nine:** Hayo siapa yang ngirim kelinci? Cari tahu di sini, ya :)

 **kiru:** Oh no! :O

 **AMAZING:** langsung deh, ditunggu aja HINNYnya ya :)

 **gerita:** lihat di chapter ini ya! kalau nexgen belum begitu punya niatan buat, karena belum nemuin sesuatu di masing-masing tokoh nexgen gitu. Masih sebatas anak-anak sama orang tuanya kayak Draco, Harry-Ginny, Ron-Hermione, dll. bisa baca fic-fic Anne yang dulu.. Thanks :)

 **Liuruna:** Oh, yang jadi Draco sama Harry pas banget, cucok markucok. Bikin deg-degan! Hahaha.. :D

 **rin willow moon:** wahh kamu bacanya nggak konsen.. *sodorin aqua* :D

 **Afadh:** namanya juga Astoria. Dia kan sifatnya (aku buat) emang gitu... hehehe :P

 **Uchiha Cullen738:** ayoo bener nggak tuh tebakan kamu.. hehehe lihat apa yang terjadi di chapter ini :)

 **aquadewi:** wahaha.. salah Astoria sendiri. betuh tuh.. *author ngomporin* :)

 **AndienMay:** istigfar, mbak! Sabar! Inget, bulan puasa! hahaha :D

 **ujichan** : di chapter ini mungkin kamu meledak, nggak dag dig dug der lagi. Thanks ya udah baca :P

 **Arsyd:** waduhh serem, ya! Hehehe.. :)

 **irpanhilman:** makasihh.. yuk langsung di baca! :)

 **Ayo, langsung baca kalau udah nggak ada aktifitas lagi...**

 _ **Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Selamat malam Mr. Malfoy dan tentu saja.. Mrs. Malfoy. Kau tampak kacau malam ini. Jangan stress, itu tidak baik untuk janinmu. Aku tahu, kan? Meski aku tak pernah punya anak, aku tetap mau peduli padamu."

"Tapi perbuatanmulah yang membuatku seperti ini.. Ronald."

Hermione meremas kuat tangan Draco sekuat ia membalas ucapan Ron. Tubuh ringkihnya tertutup di balik jubah hitam panjangnya. Masih dengan tongkat teracung, Draco bersiap menjaga Hermione karena Ron bisa saja menyerang mereka tiba-tiba. Ron tak terlihat membawa tongkat. Ia hanya membawa pisau lipat kecil di tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya penuh dengan noda darah sebagai indikasi jika ia adalah pelaku pembunuh kelinci putih Draco dan Hermione.

Pandangan Ron terus tertuju pada mata Hermione. Kilatan iris biru matanya memancar karena pantulan cahaya sinar tongkat Draco. Terus bergerak maju, Ron menggiring Draco dan Hermione tepat berdiri ke tengah taman. Lampu-lampu taman tidak sempat menyala sehingga ketiganya hanya mengandalkan cahaya bulan dan sorotan dari tongkat Draco.

Cahaya bulan jatuh tepat di wajah Ron yang tersenyum. Sesuatu yang begitu indah namun tergambar menyeramkan jika hati tak ikut tersenyum. Itulah Ron. "Pikirkan saja masa depan dirimu. Tak perlu kau mengurusi keluargaku lagi!" Bentak Draco.

Telunjuk Ron langsung teracung mulai tersulut perkataan Draco. "Aku tak mengurusi keluargamu! Aku juga tak mau ikut campur urusanmu! Aku di sini hanya sebagai bayangan masa lalu kalian. Bayangan yang kalian tinggalkan begitu saja. Tapi lupakah kalian bahwa bayangan akan selalu mengikuti?"

"Jangan bermain pengandaian, Weasley—"

"Daripada aku katakan yang sebenarnya langsung, bahwa kau merebut istri orang lain dengan mengotori rahimnya secara TIDAK MANUSIAWI!" Ron membentak hebat, wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia tak talgi malu untuk meluapkan segala kekesalannya selama bertahun-tahun ditinggalkan Hermione.

Hermione memandang Ron sebagai akibat dari sebuah dendam. Ya, semuanya berlandaskan dendam, baik Draco maupun Ron memilih untuk saling berhadapan. Mereka sama-sama dewasa, apa yang mereka lakukan perlu dipertanggungjawabkan meski dengan cara yang salah sekalipun. Ron adalah pihak pertama menuntut segalanya dibuka. Draco dengan tangan terbuka siap memberikannya. Sementara Hermione, ia terpaksa harus merelakan dirinya tersiksa karena pilihannya.

Tangan kanan Ron terulur keluar dari jubah. Menunjukkan ujung pisau lipatnya ke hadapan Draco dan Hermione. Satu tetes darah berwarna merah jatuh lantas pecah ketika sampai di atas rumput basah. "Setiap hari, aku merelakan satu bagian diriku mati untu memikirkan satu orang yang tak bisa pergi dari kepalaku," kali ini wajah Ron tertunduk. Aliran darahnya tak sebaik hari-hari biasanya. Badannya pucat. Badannya kurus kering dengan perut sedikit membuncit. Ujung-ujung kakinya sedikit membiru dan bengkak. Badan Hermione meremang mengingat jika Ron mengalami perubahan drastis pada tubuhnya. Ia mengenal tubuh itu jauh lebih dulu sebelum ia mengenal tubuh Draco.

Hermione tidak mau memungkiri ada rasa bersalah dengan yang telah ia lihat saat ini.

"Mana yang kau sebut dengan cinta, Hermione? Yang mana?"

Untuk kesekian kalianya, Draco berdiri di depan Hermione memberikan proteksi terbaiknya. Dengan cepat, pandangan Ron terputus oleh Draco. "Rasakan dan terima, Weasley. Kau menjadikan dirimu hanya untuk menunggu. Menerima apa yang kau terima bukan memperjuangkannya—"

"Aku berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk dia, Malfoy! Perlu bukti apa lagi? Berbulan-bulan aku seperti orang mati karena mobil sialan itu. Aku tak akan pernah lupa dengan yang terjadi hampir empat tahun yang lalu sebelum kau benar-benar mengambilnya dari hidupku. Untuk apa semua itu," bahu Draco ditarik kasar oleh Ron ketika ia semakin dekat dengan tubuh suami istri Malfoy, "untukmu!" pekik Ron.

Suara hembusan tak wajar tiba-tiba terdengar tepat di atas kepala Ron, Draco, dan Hermione.. Hebusan angin itu biasa terdengar jika ada objek yang terbang, Hermione lantas teringat tentang efek sapu terbang jika dikendarai di udara. Suara desiran angin terus mengumpul tepat di atas kepala ketiganya. "Suara apa itu?" tanya Hermione pada Draco. Ada yang sedang berada di atas mereka.

"Scorpius!" Teriak Draco.

Di atas sapu terbang mainan terbaru dengan dua sadelnya, Scorpius tanpa sadar terduduk dengan kedua mata terpejam rapat. Posisinya tegak duduk di sadel pertama. Kakinya menginjak besi footstep dengan kuat. Tidak lupa kedua tangannya memegang erat gagang sapu. Tampak wajar selayaknya penyihir sedang terbang, hanya saja Scorpius dalam keadaan terpejam tak sadarkan diri dan tentu saja.. ketinggian yang membawa tubuh Scorpius terbang. Sapu terbang mainan itu hanya mampu membawa tubuh yang menaikinya paling tinggi tidak lebih dari lima puluh sentimeter dari daya jangkau kaki pengendaranya.

Namun dengan sapu itu, Scorpius mampu terbang hingga mencapai ketinggian sembilan kaki.

"Bangun, Scorp! Kau dengar suara Dad?"

Draco terus berteriak membangunkan Scorpius namun tak mendapatkan respon dari bocah itu. Sapu mainan Scorpius hanya diam, melayang di posisi yang sama dengan kesadaran yang belum sempurna. Ya, sedikit dibelai oleh udara malam, badan Scorpius yang tidak terlalu kuat dengan angin malam perlahan terbangun.

Kepala Scorpius bergerak pelan ke kanan memulai peregangan kecil. Tubuh Scorpius mulai terusik dengan gerakan-gerakan aneh yang ditimbulkan oleh sapu terbangnya. Mata kecilnya perlahan terbuka, Scorpius melihat sesuatu yang tidak biasa ia lihat setiap bangun tidur. Dua buah lampu taman yang mati serta sebuah pohon cemara. "Da-daddy!" teriak Scorpius sesadarnya ia sedang berada di atas ketinggian.

"Mummy!" pegangan tangan Scorpius semakin erat pada gagang sapu. Ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya memanggil ayah dan ibunya. Sapu mainan itu ikut oleng ketika tak sengaja Scorpius melepas satu tangannya untuk mengusap wajahnya yang dingin. Hermione berteriak ketakutan di dada Draco.

Demi sang putra tercinta, Draco segera mengarahkan tongkatnya untuk menurunkan Scorpius namun tanpa ia duga, Ron pun turut serta mengarahkan tongkatnya pada tubuh Scorpius.

"Kau mau apa pada putraku? Turunkan tongkatmu!" tegur Draco tak suka.

"Tentu saja untuk menghalangimu menyelamatkannya. Aku sudah lama tak suka dengan anak harammu itu. Karena dia—" Ron menoleh pada Hermione, "harga diriku dijatuhkan! Dan sekarang kau yang harus menurunkan tongkatmu karena akan aku bunuh dia sekarang juga—"

"Bagus! Rupanya aku punya sekutu. Weasley, kerja bagus."

Suara perempuan menyapa mereka semua dari balik semak-semak tanaman bunga milik Hermione. busanan panjangnya menjuntai indah menutupi hingga mata kaki. Tubuh jenjangnya sangat indah, sangat menunjang bentuk tubuh yang ramping dengan lekuk indahnya. "Astoria, kenapa kau di si—"

"Karena aku ingin melihat momen indah ini, Draco. Melihat kerja pria yang selama ini aku pantau dari Perancis. Mengirimi semua informasi tentang seorang Draco Malfoy. Tentang kisah Astoria Greengrass, tentang Cosmo dan Bianca, tentang.. cinta dan penghianatan."

Ron terhenyak kaget dengan pernyataan Astoria. Dari jarak mereka berdiri, Ron dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang selama bertahun-tahun ini mengiriminya surat rutin setiap minggu berisikan kisah-kisah Draco di masa lalunya. Astoria, adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab tentang ide kelinci putih itu, tentang lahirnya sebuah teror yang dilakukan oleh Ronald Weasley.

"Jadi.. kau yang selama ini membuatku terbuka tentang siapa Malfoy sebenarnya?" tanya Ron memperjelas tebakannya.

"Cukup, Astoria!" pekik Draco menghentikan Astoria menjawab pertanyaan dari Ron. "Apa urusanmu kembali lagi di kehidupanku? Bukankah kau yang menginginkan untuk kita berpisah? Dengarkan aku, kita sudah sama sekali tidak ada hubungan lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir dan itu semua karena pilihanmu, Greengrass!"

Astoria terbahak mendengar penuturan Draco. Matanya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok kecil yang menangis di atas sapu terbang. Scorpius masih menangis meminta tolong di atas angin. "Ow, sudah bangun rupanya. Auntie Astoria hanya ingin membantumu terbang, sayang. Kau pasti senang, kan?"

Hermione tak kuasa menahan rasa marahnya hingga berusaha mendekati Astoria tanpa berpikir tentang perlawanan yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa tongkat. Apalagi ia dalam kondisi hamil. Sihirnya tak akan stabil. "Cepat turunkan putraku, Greengrass, atau aku—"

"Atau apa? Membunuhku? Kau tak punya tongkat, kau juga tak mungkin menggunakan sihir, kan. bisa saja kalau kau mau mencelakai dirimu sendiri. Amarah akan membuat sihirmu semakin parah, wanita hamil tak tahu diri—"

"Kau yang tak tahu diri, wanita jalang!"

Mendengar perlawanan Hermione, Astoria lantas tak segan-segan mengacungkan tongkatnya ke hadapan Hermione. Dahinya mengerut mengubah raut wajah yang semula tenang menantang menjadi garang siap melawan. Astoria melangkahkan kakinya mundur satu langkah memberikan ruang untuk ancang-ancang.

"Rupanya kau yang mau mati, hah?" tantang Astoria pada Hermione. ia kini tak mempedulikan teriakan Draco yang mulai mengancamnya.

"Kau gila, Astoria. Turunkan tongkatmu! Jangan pernah kau lukai istriku. Kau tak berhak merenggut nyawanya di depan wajahku, Astoria!"

Tanpa di sadari Draco, kini ia mengarahkan tongkatnya kepada Astoria dan melupakan bahwa Ron pun sedang memberikan ancaman akan membunuh Scorpius. Hermione memekik keras melarang Draco melepas tongkatnya dari tubuh Scorpius. "Jangan, Draco. Selamatkan Scorpius."

"Tapi.. kau—"

"Lihatlah, sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa manis bukan? Siapa yang akan dipilih oleh pria tampan seperti Draco Lucius Malfoy, putranya atau istri ditambah calon bayinya."

Astoria kembali terbahak menertawakan Draco. Pria pirang kebanggaan keluarga Malfoy sedang dihadapkan pada pilihan yang berat. Dua bahkan tiga nyawa hidupnya tentang dipertaruhkan. Astoria bisa saja membunuh Hermione dangan mantra kematian dalam sekali ucap, sedangkan Ron tidak perlu susah-susah mengucapkan mantera kematian untuk mencelakai Scorpius yang masih kecil.

"Aku mohon Ron, jangan kau bunuh putraku," Hermione mulai memohon, "aku mengenal siapa dirimu. Kita berteman sejak kecil. kau adalah pria pertama yang membuatku tahu bahwa aku tak sendiri. Aku melihatmu sebagaimana Ron yang aku kenal. Bersahabat, berani, ceria, pekerja keras, dan mau melakukan apapun demi kebaikan orang lain. Aku tak percaya itu kau jika Scorpius akan mati ditanganmu. Karena itu bukan kau, Ron."

"Tapi anak itu bersalah padaku. Dia yang membawamu pergi untuk bersama Malfoy. Karena dia kau meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. Kau tak pernah bisa aku dapatkan—"

"Ow—" Astoria kembali bersuara. Ia tak tertawa, "kau terlalu lama, Weasley. Seperti ini.. _confringo—"_

 _"_ _Sectumsempra!"_

Ron lebih dulu mengucapkan manteranya. Namun bukan untuk Scorpius, tapi untuk Astoria. Badan Astoria langsung terpelanting jauh dan jatuh menghantam rerumputan begitu keras. Seiring jatuhnya Astoria, mantera yang menguasai tubuh dan sapu Scorpius akhirnya melemah. Tubuh Scorpius seolah dihempaskan angin dengan sekali lempar.

Beruntung, dengan cepat Draco menyadarinya hingga tubuh kecil itu tak sampai terluka. Draco menangkap Scorpius dan memeluknya erat. Draco sangat bersyukur jika Scorpius tak terluka meski seluruh tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. "Daddy—" erang Scorpius di pelukan ayahnya.

"Oh, Scorpius. Kau tak apa-apa, nak!" bisik Draco mengungkapkan rasa syukurnya mendapati putranya bai-baik saja.

Ron berdiri terpaku menyadari kelakuannya sendiri. Ia menyelamatkan anak yang seharusnya ia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri. Namun entah mengapa ia tergerak untuk menyelamatkannya dari serangan Astoria. Tubuhnya menuntut untuk membunuh, tapi hatinya mengatakan jangan.

"Thank you, Ron. Thank you—" bisik Hermione pada Ron.

"A-aku—" isak Ron masih tak memahami.

Tanpa diketahui oleh semuanya, dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Astoria bangkit dengan tongkat masih tergenggam di tangannya. Ia memiliki celah untuk menyerang Hermione yang sedang dalam kondisi seorang diri. "Selamat tinggal, Granger! Avad—"

 _"_ _Avada kedavra!"_

Kilau cahaya hijau terpancar terang dari ujung tongkat siap menyerang. Ron, mengucapkan mantera itu lebih hebat pada Astoria tepat saat wanita itu turun melempar mantera yang sama untuk melukai Hermione. Tidak memakan waktu lama, tubuh Astoria terkapar tanpa nyawa sedangkan Hermione sama sekali tak tersentuh oleh mantera itu.

"Ron—" ucap Hermione tak percaya.

Ron membunuh Astoria demi Hermione. Ron melakukannya sendiri.

Sesaat kemudian, Harry dan Ginny tampak berapparate di halaman belakang rumah Malfoy. Wajah keduanya tampak panik ketika mendapati ketakutan Ginny tentang teror Hermione yang telah sampai ke telinga Harry benar-benar terjadi di depan mata mereka. namun sungguh mengejutkan jika apa yang mereka lihat jauh lebih mengerikan, tentang Ron.. yang berdiri tak jauh dari jasad Astoria dengan tongkat masih mengarah lurus ke tubuh itu.

"Harry—" panggil Ron menyadari kedatangan Harry, "bawa aku. Aku siap menanggung semuanya."

Berat hati, Harry mendekati Ron yang menyerahkan dirinya pada sang kepala Auror. Harry memegang pergelangan tangan Ron dan merapalkan mantra begitu pelan. Sekejap kemudian, tangan Ron telah terikat dengan cahaya sihir berbentuk tali. Tongkatnya pun telah dilucuti oleh Harry. Sejak saat itu, Ron tak bisa berkutik selain dibantu oleh tangan Harry untuk bergerak.

"Tunggu—"

"Maafkan aku, Hermione," ucap Ron. "Maafkan aku, aku memang tak bisa untuk menjagamu. Aku terlalu lemah, Hermione. kau memang harus bersama Draco. Keluargamu.. dengan Scorpius."

Ron bergerak mendekati Draco dan Scorpius sebelum Harry mengajaknya berapparate menuju kantor Auror. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah kecil Scorpius lantas berkata, "kau anak yang baik, Scorpius. Maafkan uncle, ya. Jangan nakal. Jadilah anak yang baik, dan juga kakak yang baik."

Scorpius hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum senang. Akhirnya ia diajak berbicara oleh Ron. Selanjutnya, giliran Draco yang memanggil, "Ron—"

"Draco. Jaga Hermione. kau pria yang tepat untuk Hermione. kau ditakdirkan bersamanya. Jadi aku harap, kau benar-benar bisa menjaganya dan juga anak-anak kalian. Maafkan aku, sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

 _"_ _Me too. Thank you, Ronald."_

Dan malam itu Ron ditetapkan sebagai tersangka pembunuhan sekaligus teror berantai yang ia lakukan kepada keluarga Malfoy. Dengan berat hati, Harry mengiring Ron masuk dalam Azkaban dan meninggalkannya sendiri.. bertemankan dengan kenangan bahwa ia melakukan hal terbaik untuk kebahagiaan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

* * *

"Dia akan tampan setampan kakak dan ayahnya."

"Tentu. Tapi ia akan terlihat sebagai versi laki-laki dari seorang Hermione Jean Malfoy."

Sosok kecil di gendongan Hermione tidak berkutik ketika dua orang tuanya membicarakan tentang dirinya. Electra Malfoy, lahir sehat dengan rambut pirang mirip dengan ayah dan kakaknya, namun matanya kecil dan coklat mirip dengan sang ibu. Hermione melahirkan Electra dengan normal tepat pada malam hari.

"Tapi tidak untuk rambutnya. Dia benar-benar Malfoy."

Scorpius sangat senang melihat adiknya telah lahir dengan selamat. Kebahagian mereka pun turun dirasakan oleh seluruh keluarga besar Malfoy dan juga Granger. Tidak sedikit pula ucapan selamat dan kado dari para sahabat atas kelahiran Electra meski itu semua sempat membuat Scorpius cemburu karena perhatian untuk adiknya yang berlebih.

"Tapi kata Uncle Ron aku harus menjadi kakak yang baik." Kata Scorpius.

"Jadi—" tanya Draco.

"Aku akan menjaga Electra dari semua orang yang mau menjahatinya. Karena aku kakak yang baik."

Beruntung. Draco dan Hermione memiliki Scorpius yang baik dan peduli dengan adik laki-lakinya. Saat malam kembali datang, tinggallah Draco dan Hermione menjaga si bungsu Malfoy. Hermione baru saja selesai menyusui Electra sebelum Draco tiba-tiba mengingat akan sesuatu.

Draco mengeluarkan satu boks besar dengan banyak lubang di atas. "Ini dari Ron, Harry dan Ginny yang mengantarnya. Dan.. aku rasa isinya.. hidup, sayang."

Penasaran, Hermione segera membuka kertas pembungkus dan melihat kandang besi berisikan kelinci putih di dalamnya. Hermione terkejut bukan main. Di dalamnya, terselip pula sebuah surat dengan tulisan tangan Ron.

"Bacalah, ayo!" pesan Draco sembari mengambil alih Electra.

 _Untuk Hermione,_

 _Aku malu padamu. Sungguh, aku tak punya rupa untuk menghadapmu, mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sadar, jika aku memang bukan yang terpilih. Draco, mempunyai semua. Dia yang seharusnya memang kau pilih. Maafkan aku, Hermione. Jika mulutku pernah berkata jika putramu kotor, akulah yang jauh lebih kotor. Aku menginginkan kembali apa yang sudah tidak menjadi milikku. Aku menginginkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin aku miliki. Aku menginginkan kamu yang bukan jodohku._

 _Maafkan aku. Sampaikan permintaan maafku ini pada Draco. Karena Astoria, aku tahu semuanya. Tentang kelinci itu. Aku yang melakukannya, Hermione. Aku termakan hasutannya. Aku yang membunuh Bianca dari Draco. Aku marah, ia tak seharus memiliki Bianca jika ia sudah memilikimu. Sedangkan aku.. saat itu sama sekali tak memiliki siapapun untuk aku cintai._

 _Aku gila, Hermione._

 _Dan tak lupa, tolong sampaikan maafku pada Scorpius. Ia anak yang baik. Aku yakin ia akan menjadi pria yang luar biasa ketika ia dewasa kelak. Putra kalian sempurna. Begitu pula dengan si bungsu, Electra. Begitu, kan, namanya? Indah dan kuat sekali, Hermione. Sampaikan pula ucapan selamatku untuknya. Semoga ia menjadi anak yang luar biasa bagi kau dan Draco. Kalian sungguh beruntung memiliki Scorpius dan Electra._

 _Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku, Hermione. tentang arti cinta itu apa. Tentang takdir dan jodoh yang harus diperjuangkan. Aku titipkan kelinci ini untuk hadiah kelahiran putra kalian. Jagalah, ajak ia bahagia bersama dalam keluarga kecil kalian._

 _Pria yang akan selalu bahagia untuk kalian,_

 _Ronald Weasley._

Draco mengekor ekspresi wajah Hermione yang berubah. Ada air mata yang keluar ketika surat itu dibacanya. "Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco.

"Ya, karena ia akan selalu baik-baik saja." Hermione tersenyum yakin.[]

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 **#**

 **Selesai! Semoga terhibur, ya, readers. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Anne sempat baca tuh, ada yang sempat nulis review tanya soal sequelnya. Hem.. bagaimana? Ending ini cukup atau mau lebih? Hayo! Ditantangin nih sama Anne *Electra dada-dada ke readers* Semoga keputusan Anne untuk menulis cerita bisa berkenan bagi para readers khususnya para pecinta Dramione. Ini adalah fic pertama Anne di pair DraMione, menurut para DraMione lovers *bener nggak sih?* sudah kece ceritanya? Hahaha.. semoga bisa dibuat hiburan ya di awal bulan Ramadhan ini.**

 **Anne ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih untuk yang setia menungggu Anne hadir di tiap chapternya, tulis review, favorite, follow, bahkan yang cuma baca doang. Anne juga mohon maaf jika sekiranya fic ini tidak berkenan di hati para readers. So, jika masih menemui typo bertebaran, Anne kembali minta maaf. Anne tunggu review kalian. Dan bagi para pecinta pair HINNY, setelah fic ini bungkus, kisah Harry dan Ginny kembali hadir untuk menemani hari-hari di bulan puasa ini.**

 **Sekali lagi Anne minta maaf dan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Anne sayang kalian semua!**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 **Anne xoxo**


End file.
